Kamen Rider OOO: Music of Desire
by Blazedragon94
Summary: Two years had passed since the event of Lunar Attack. It also how long had it been since Eiji supposed death. The Songstresses battle still continue despite that, as they charge to the battlefield with their song from their heart. But how will they deal with other who also use music as their weapon? As the world once more in chaos, the Multi-King will return with some companion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter G1: Passing Wind! New Desire and the Kingless World!

Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear G and Kamen Rider as they have their own creators.

* * *

Playing Apple by Serena.

This place was suppose to be a lab, a research department. Whatever is it is kind of hard to tell now, mostly because of the flame that is ablaze every where, machine destroyed, electric wires can be seen ripped out from the machine because of the damage. It look like some experiment gone wrong and an explosion happens. But that is not what would caught your attention. In the middle of all that chaos there is a figure of a girl, despite the chaos around her she still able to sing. Another girl trying to get pass all the fire and reach to the girl.

"Serena! Serena!" Called out by the girl to the now identified Serena who is the one singing. But as Serena turn her head toward the girl she was shocked, as tears and blood mixed together is leaking out from the girl's eyes. Despite this there is a smile on her face as she keep sing. Just as the other girl is tried to rush to where Serena is, a women who seem to be in her 30 rush in and tackle the girl to the ground just in time to save her from a falling debris from the damaged ceilings. While the girl still try to reach out for Serena the flame slowly wrap around the girl. And until the very end, she was still singing one interesting thing is that girl is wearing the same armor that Hibiki's group wear. A Symphogear.

End Song.

* * *

The girl suddenly open her eyes while taking a deep breath, look like she just woke up from her dream and from the look of it, it was not a pleasant one. It seem to be sometime had passed too as the girl look older now. While in the dream she look to be no older than 10 she now look to be 17-18. She also wear a cloth that seem to be for singer, if that is not a big hint enough for her occupant, she also in a room that use to check their make up before going to their stage.

"Maria-san. We are ready to take the shot now." Called one of the staff member from the record set to the now identified Maria or her full name Maria Eve Cadenzavuna. Younger sister of Serena Cadenzavuna and one of the most famous pop idol right now.

Maria: 'Thank you very much. I will be coming now." Reply as she check her make up one more time before she secretly look at the same necklace that Hibiki and the other wears to show that she also possess a Relics. She then take another deep breath then go to the stage.

"Man. Maria-san look dreamy as ever." Commented one of the female staff member while the other nod in agreement.

"Yeah and do you know? She is going to have a concert team up with another famous idol, Tsubasa Kazanari!" Said with excitement that shared by other girls among the staff groups.

"I known I hear all the tickets already sold out since the beginning. Too bad Kanade Amou-san can't sing after the accident anymore." Said which also make the other deflate a bit. Everyone had send Kanade Amou, the ex-member congrats when they heard she is recover but they also feel sad when they heard she announce that she can't sing anynore because of the incident. Instead she now work as a manager for Tsubasa. Needless to said that make everyone more admire the friendships those two girls share.

Playing Dark Oblivion.

* * *

After a week in somewhere else

(A/N: **The music still playing of course. To set up the mood you known, oh and you really should play the song now. Recommend it, this anime sure have lots of great song, anyway my favor**...BAM...Smoke come out from a pile of corpse...**I..will...just...continue...the...story...ugh**...Narrator: **He will be fine. Phew**...Said as he blow a smoke from a rocket launcher.)

Hibiki Tachibana and Yukine Chris respectively the owner of Gungnir and Ichival Relics are on some kind of advance train as they were guarding the transportation of an important object, the Solomon Cane. To those who known of it, it is a device that open the Gate to Babylon also where all the Noises are stored in. Right now the train is heading to its destination without any trouble right now but both of the girl still have serious look on their face as they notice the surrounding in case of an ambush as they watch intently while the rain is fall heavily, Hibiki report to the 2nd Division.

Hibiki: "Shishou. Right now there is nothing out of normal at all." Said through her communication which connected to a newly build 2nd Division Headquarter.

* * *

Genjurou: "Very well keep up your guard. With a technology that still unknown to us like the Cane, it is almost guarantee someone will aim for it." Said with a serious expression that if anyone could still question Genjurou's quality as a leader they will dismiss it right away.

* * *

Hibiki: "Hai!" Reply with much vigor while Yukine have a thoughtful expression. "Hm? Is there anything wrong Chris-chan?" Asked as she notice her friend expression.

Yukine: "Hm? Ah nothing at all don't worry about it." Wave it off while inside. "_The Solomon Cane. Something like that we must not let it be fall to anyone else hand, it will only bring pain and sadness to everyone. I will not let it be misused anymore, I will protect everybody as redeem for my mistakes in the past. And also that's the only way I can think of repay that idiot now." _Thought the last part sadly as he remember about him. She was suddenly hug by Hibiki much to her surprise. "Wh...what a...are you doing?!" Stammered as she try to get out of it.

Hibiki: "I'm here for you, you know?" Said softly which surprise the girl. "You can always rely on me, no on everyone. We will gladly share the burden with you, that is what he would want you to do." Said as she also become quite downed when she mention about the same person they all think about.

Yukine: "(Tch) It will be better if that idiot remember that himself. He never rely on us till the end while he give it his all. He must smugly think how cool it was until the end to just leave like that." Said with a scowl but one could heard the hurt tone in her voice, until now she still resent the fact that that idiot didn't rely on them more, and at herself for not being strong enough so that idiot can rely on her. A thought that seem to be shared by all three of them. That's why they have be more serious in their training than ever, they can be consider to have reached the peak with their abilities now. That doesn't mean they can't increase more of course.

Hibiki: "Heh. He really hardheaded huh? Even I have to agree. But right now there is only one thing we could do now."

Yukine: "Yeah. With our song, reach out for the one in help, to make sure no one have to suffer because of Noises."

* * *

Genjuro: "That's good girls, but remember you three also can rely on us, even if we can't be in battle with you three we will do our best to support you guys. We will also be where you guys can return to as home." Said with a warm voice as he also listen to the conversation, it kind of startled the girl a little of course but it kind of their fault for forgot the line is still open. "Sorry, we didn't mean to eavesdrops, it just kind of happen and we didn't want to interrupt you guys." Said sheepishly as he seem to get how the girl feel right now. Of course everyone in the Division share the same thought about him, especially when they understand his past, they can't help but admire his drive to reach out for other now and even if he said it was what he want the fact that he didn't belong to this world yet he still give his life for their future make Genjuro vow he never going to let harm come to the three Symphogear users if he and the Division could help it, of course they can't help much when fight the Noises but it doesn't mean they can't support them in mental.

* * *

Hibiki: "Ahahaha. It o..."

BOOM! CRACK! Before Hibiki can even finish what she want to said, a small explosion happen while the train is shaken violently but the girl manage to hold on to the handle for the passenger to regain their balance while they have an alarm look on their face. They quickly rush to the other carriage of the trains where the Cane is being out.

A man look to be in 30 with white hair in a professor cloth along with Aoi Tomosato is seen to be stumble out from a room on the train due to the tumor they have problem of walking. Aoi even fall down face first because of the shaking.

"Are you are right?" Asked the man with concern.

Aoi: "I'm fine. More like you have to hide Dr. Ver, we can't let any harm come to you." Said to the one who is now identified as Ver.

Meanwhile Hibiki and Yukine also make their way there.

Hibiki: "Is everyone alright?" Asked with concern while Aoi pick herself up.

Aoi: "We fine. But our priority is to secure the Cane's safety.

Yukine: "But the Noises are surrounding us already." Said as she observe from the window all the Noises that in the air around them while the one on the air constantly dropping other Noises that can't fly down to the train. Most of the Noises transform themselves to a drill and attack the train with it.

Aoi: "Yes. Yes. You detect something moving fast in the group of Noises?" Said as she communicating with the Division from her earphone while all of them are moving through the trains part and right now running to the part that connect each trains is also kind of hard since it was raining right now.

: "As you all know, the Lunar Attack 2 years ago shake the world, it was also why the Sakurai's theory was disclosed. While most of it is still a mystery, if we can uncover the secret hidden in this ancient technology, the Solomon Cane, we might find a new way to fight against the global threat that is the Noises." Said through the storm as they reach to the next train carriage while Yukine come to a stop with a stern expression.

Yukine: "That thing? You can't harness it power so easily. Is not like I have the right to talk though, considering what I did in the past." Said with a guilty expression while Hibiki look at her with concern.

Hibiki: "Chris-chan..." Whisper as she quickly grab her hand much to the other girl embarrassment.

Yukine: "Y...yo...you what are you doing now!?" Sputtered with a blush.

Hibiki: "Don't worry is ok!" Said with conviction.

Yukine: "Geez. You really are hopeless." Said shyly as she look sideway.

Aoi: "Got it. We will fight them off." Said as she finish the conversation with the Headquarter making the girl look at her with serious expression now.

Hibiki: "Is it our cue to go?" A nod was all the signal they need while the Noises stab through right at the roof of the train they are at making the Doctor fall down in fear while Aoi try to shoot it with a gun which of course do little to affect it, while the two girls nod to each other and sing the activation song.

End Song.

Hibiki: "**Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron." **

Yukine: "**Killiter Ichaival Tron."**

With that the light engulf the whole train.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other carriage on the train, some crew member were trying to run away from the Noises but they soon meet dead end. As they can only watch in fear as the Noises slowly get closer they closes their eyes while waiting for the inevitable. But the pain nor the feeling of being turn to dust never came surprisingly they only heard the sound of something being punch away, but it can't be right? Open their eyes slowly their eyes were greeted with a sight that seem impossible for this world, a person without a Gear just kicked the Noises back.

"Hurry up and run. Or did you guys still forget something?" Said with a some what rude voice without turning to look at them but they can see this young man also wear clothes belong to staff of 2nd Division kind of like Sakuya but there is one thing different. Hanging around his neck it some kind of camera that is consider to be antique to the technologies human possess now aday. Still how could they miss something like that? Well they can think about this when they not in danger of being threaten of turn to dust.

"But what about you?" Still it will be unlikely to just abandon the man alone.

"Heh. Look between you guys and me which do you think should be worry more? Now go you will hinder me to go all out." Said still in that smug tone but one could heard concern in it for real. So the other can only nod as they turn around and walk away missing the chance to see some belt to form around the young man waist. And just as the Noises all jump at him they were quickly blow away by a pin...(Click! A certain gun is aimed at a certain author **Gulp...psst magenta...) **Ah yeah magenta light blow them all away reveal an armored figured cover by the shadow but the leaked moonlight reveal a pair of green eyes with line shining in the dark.

"Heh. What a welcome this world is giving me. So this is where he mentioned huh?" Said as the figure dust his hands while slowly walk toward the group of Noises calmly and confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile Hibiki and Yukine in their Gear is dealing with the Noises outside the train it strange how the Noises didn't do any damage inside the train even with so much number they afraid some of them might slip into it. Guess they are lucky.

Playing Believe in Justice Hibiki Tachibana.

As Hibiki dash toward a group of Noises surrounding them, Yukine take out her two signatures crossbows and start shooting toward the group of Noises.

Yukine (Ichival): "How about this? **GIGA ZEPPELIN!**" Seeing it is not fast enough to take out all the Noises, Chris expands the length and width of her crossbows to load them with a pair of enormous crystal spikes. Once fired the spikes each break apart into a large number of smaller spikes which rain down on the targets. It also create a beautiful sight of a red wave of energy temporarily cover the night sky, a group of Noises try to get her from behind and was introduced to Hibiki's fist as she strike through all of them easily. The girl quickly regroup back to back of each other as they observe the amount of Noises still left.

Yukine (Ichival): "Hoh. So that one is the leader eh?" Analyzed as she and Hibiki easily spot one big Noises among all the flying one on the sky "**MEGADETH PARTY!"** With that launcher that contain missiles appear from both armor part on her legs as she shoot them toward the one she identified as leader. But despite the missiles chasing it the Noises was able to maneuver it way out of the destruction path while some of the other not so lucky one get caught in the cross fire. "(Tch) Then how about this? **BILLION MAIDEN!" **With that she transform both her crossbow to barrel gun a pair of tri-barrle gatling gun and fire rapidly toward the Noise, this time instead of dodging the leader Noises wrap itself to a spike, that much larger when the normal one doing it, and charging head first at Yukine at the same time repel all the shot that hit it. Seeing this Hibiki quickly step in right in front of Yukine.

* * *

In the 2nd Division the staff is analyzing the Noises pattern while Genjuro couldn't help but felt something strange.

Genjuro: "_The Noises usually action is to kill the human but looking at how they work now is obvious someone control them for an objective. But beside the Solomon Can could there be anything else like that? It possible it might not even be from this world."_ Thought as he remember where he said his home planet is with a thoughtful expression. "_It would be so reassuring if they are still here."_ Thought as he couldn't help but feel something big is happening again. Just like when the Lunar Attack happen two years ago.

* * *

Hibiki: "(Gungnir): "Chris-chan!" With a powerful leap she cock back her fist and charge straight at the Noise meeting it head on, upon arm reach she unleash a power straight punch that knock the Noise away despite the big difference in size between them. While Yukine haven't let lose her assault with the fire power yet. But the Noise was able to regain it balance while avoiding most of her shot again.

Yukina (Ichival): "Damn. If only I could utilize my X-Drive Mode like back then." Said in frustration as she try to catch the Noise with her bullets but to no avail. Meanwhile feeling something Hibiki look behind and have a panic look.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "Ch...Chris-chan!" Call out frantically which earn the attention of Yukine who also become wide eyes as she saw that the train is reaching a tunnel, acting fast Hibiki punch a whole and jump through it back to the train while carrying Yukine bridal style. "That was close." Said with a smile in a relieved tone something that shared with Yukine.

Yukine (Ichival): "Thanks. I own you one." Said as Hibiki let her back to her feet. "Damn. But now I really don't know what to do." Said as she punch her fist to her other palm in frustration while Hibiki seem to think of something.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "That's right!" Said as she pump her fist to her palm too but in a manner like someone who have an idea.

Yukine (Ichival): "Oh? You got something that could work?" Asked expectantly.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "I just remember something I read in Shishou's battle instruction manual!" Exclaimed excitingly. "We should just uncouple one of the carriage and smash it to them!" Declared which gain an exasperated look from Yukine who is face palming right now.

Yukine (Ichival): "(Sigh) Is that manual for real? There's no way that will work. They will just pass through it like nothing." Said like a teacher teach the most basic to a student, a very idiotic student, but Hibiki just show her a mischievous smile.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "Hehe. But we going to hit them with more than just that." Said with excitement that gain a curious look from Yukine this time.

Just as the Noises rush to the tunnel along with the leader Yukine shoot the connect part to the last carriage.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "Thanks Chris-chan." Said as she use her strength to push the carriage toward the Noises.

Yukine (Ichival): "Are you sure you known what you are doing?" Asked with still some doubt but Hibiki just ignore her as she use her whole body to push the carriage apart with her back on the rest of the train while both her legs push the separated part away.

With one last push the carriage part separated from the train and head straight for the Noises but just like Yukine said it was pass through harmlessly. But just as the Noises almost pass through the train with some of their body already showing Hibiki is already waiting with her fist's armor shift to a peculiar looking gauntlet that seem to boost her attack (A/N: **Again suck at describe. Watch episode 1.**) Before the Noises can completely pass through the train the gauntlet shoot out fire from behind that act like a boost and shoot Hibiki straight at the leader Noises to unleash a powerful punch crushing the Noises completely. But that's not all, the explosion caused by the attack also engulf the Noises that follow behind and destroy them completely.

Yukine (Ichival): "_She used the dimensional pocket to slow down the enemy movement then hit them with all she had from the other side of the wall. She always find a new way to surprise me." _Thought with an awed expression as she witness what happen.

End Song.

* * *

But as the two girls finish deal with the group of Noise. Another one just like the leader one they deal with also make it way there, but it was halted in its track by a sound.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE D-D-D-DECADE!" **After that all it see is a magenta beam of light rush at it. Then nothing else.

* * *

"With this the mission is the success. Thank you very much for your help." Said one that could be seen as a military commander as he shake hand with Aoi.

Aoi: "Thank you sir." Said while behind the commander a few soldiers stand around to protect Dr. Ver, the group had manage to reach the destination point safely and now they are handing the Cane to the base located here in hope of some helpful discoveries can be made to fight against the Noises. Stand behind Aoi is Hibiki and Yukine already back to their civilian clothes (A/N: **Episode 1 again guys. **Narrator: '**Good for nothing author.' **A/N: **HEY!**).

Dr. Ver: "Now that I had seen it with my own eyes. You guys are not called heroes of Lunar Attack for nothing." Said with an impressed tone as he walk toward them.

Hibiki: "Ehehehe. Thanks but we really not consider to be hero." Said a bit look down along with Yukine and Aoi, despite how is it said that they save the world, the one who involved in that event still feel sour when it was mentioned. "After all I failed to save him." Whispered that some how still be heard by other. She really didn't want to bring this subject but it really hard to avoid when it kind of just come up like that. Even if she try to make sure other feel fine she herself still blame herself for what happen, it something he won't want her to do, but she can't help it and it seem Yukine also share her thought base on the girl's expression.

Dr. Ver: "Could it be...you are talking about OOO? The legendary Multi-King?" Asked as he quickly notice a flinch on all three females. "Oh I'm so sorry." Quickly apologized to which Hibiki wave it off.

Hibiki: "Uhm, no is alright. If he is here he also won't want us to feel down about this. He would want us to move on to the future." Said with a sad smile.

Dr. Ver: "Uhm...I known it maybe insensitive of me but I wonder what he is like? The govt. known about his presence and his sacrifice in the Lunar Attack but most of the rest is pretty much a secret." Asked with curious in his tone. As Hibiki was about to reply.

Yukine: "He is an idiot." Replied before Hibiki got a chance which earn a surprise look from Ver.

Dr. Ver: "An...idiot?" Asked with a slight incredulous tone.

Yukine: "Yeah...But that idiot is someone I would trust even if I can chose a genius or anyone else in this world." Said with a soft smile now while Dr. Ver also have the same smile on his face.

Dr. Ver: "I see...Just what you would expect from a hero. Don't worry, we will support you guys with all we can on this experiment, we will not let his sacrifice go to waste. We will let the world remember that thanks to people like him that humanity got this chance." Said with a serious voice which got a grateful smile from the three females.

As the three now ready to leave for Tsubasa's show, Hibiki was getting all excited about it now.

Hibiki: "Well at least we can still made it to her show right?"

Aoi: "Yeah and as the compensation for you guys hard working, the Commander is ready to sent the helicopters so they can pick you up."

Hibiki: "Are you serious?" Asked happily but right at that moment.

BOOM! An explosion can be seen as the base they just left.

Hibiki: "Seriously?" Asked incredulous.

Yukine: "Look pretty serious to me!" Said as she run back to the base with Aoi and Hibiki quickly follow.

Inside the base, the Noises suddenly crawl up from everywhere, despite the soldiers use all the guns they have it was ineffective. In the middle of everything though there is...oh for the love of...yes it is Tsukasa Kadoya. He have a bored expression while taking picture.

Tsukasa: "Well this is obviously not my world." Said after a few shot of photo. "But...it doesn't seem to be you guys world either." Said as he quickly rush in and kick one of the Noise away that was close to a soldier.

"H...how..?" Asked the soldier in shock as someone manage to kick the Noise while Tsukasa have an annoyed expression.

Tsukasa: "Again? What do you mean how? I just kick it. Are you blind? Anyway hurry up and get out of here. This is not a show that you can just watch without a high insurance." Said flippantly as he take out his Decade Buckle and strap it on his waist. Just in time for Hibiki's group to arrive and easily spot him due to the strange act that they witness just like the soldier.

Aoi: "A human...manage to hit the Noises?" Asked with shocked face.

Yukine: "Hey...isn't that..." Said as she spot the belt formed on Tsukasa.

Hibiki: "Could he be..." Said with an equal shocked face while Tsukasa already slot in the Decade card.

Tsukasa: "HENSHIN!" Declared a line that the three of them didn't think they would have a chance to hear again.

Decade Driver: "**KAMEN** **RIDER D-D-D-DECADE!"** Announced as the transformation took place while some of the Noises are blast away because of it shocking every one there even the Noises seem to stop as it observe the strange thing that is happening to this human, no it seem even the human's existence itself is strange.

Hibiki: "Decade!? Isn't he..." Mutter the name as she remember what Eiji told her while Yukine have a curious face but before she can ask what it mean Aoi already answer it for her but it only make her curious expression bigger.

Aoi: "A Rider that travel through dimensions..."

* * *

Meanwhile in somewhere else Maria is currently observing the preparation for the concert stadium, at the same time humming the song Apple singed by her sister. Her phone suddenly ring as she answer it a voice seem to belong to old female at the other end.

"Everything is ready now. We just have to wait for Sacrist S to come then we can begin."

Maria: "So, no time to waste her? Ok Mama, let's get ready for the stage of the End of the World." Said as she stand up with a determination expression.

* * *

Back at the military base, everyone is seen to cleaning the mess left by the battle with the Noises. While Aoi is reporting what happen to the 2nd Division, Hibki and Yukine is talking to a certain Passed By Rider.

Hibiki: "So you are Decade? The one who people call the Destroyer of the World?" Asked with curious expression while Yukine look shocked.

Yukine: "Destroyer!?"

Tsukasa: "(Groan) Great even a kid known of me now. But that title is..." Replied tiredly as he have this conversation too many time now but Hibiki cut him off.

Hibki: "Ah is ok I know that just your role but you are actually a good guy right?" Asked cheerfully while Tsukasa have a complicated expression.

Tsukasa: "Well, sort off. Have we met kid?" Asked rudely which make Hibiki puff her cheeks cutely.

Hibiki: "I'm not a kid! I'm Hibiki Tachibana, and I'm 16 years old already!" Said loudly making Tsukasa cover his ear in annoyance.

Tsukasa: "Could have fooled me." Muttered as he pick his ear to try and get it feeling back.

Yukine: "(Sigh) Can we get to the point already? Why are you here? What is your intention and why are you dressing like someone from the 2nd Division?" Asked seriously making Tsukasa look at her weirdly.

Tsukasa: "Now this is someone who I would have hard time believing to be a kid." Said which also earn an annoyed look from Yukine. "For your last question, this seem to be my role in this world. For the 2nd one I don't known it usually when I come that I kind of figure it out slowly for the question before the second one I'm on a journey." Answer flippantly making Hibiki go swirl eyes as she try to figure out which for which while Yukine just look at her with 'are you serious?' look. How could someone get confuse with just that?

Aoi: "But that still doesn't answer why you dress like 2nd Division." Cut in as she join the conversation while the line also open for the rest of Headquarter to listen in. With that Tsukasa just sigh while hand her something she recognize as ID and when she open it much to her surprise as well as the Headquarter when they were show of it. It a certificate that show he belong to their 2nd Division. There even data about him now in the database something that they sure didn't exist until yesterday. "But how...?" Asked still shocked as she hand Tsukasa back his ID.

Tsukasa: "I told you is my role. But my turn for questioning, how come you guys known about me so much? Is there a Rider here or something?" Asked which he quickly notice some sad but quickly passed away expression on the three females.

Hibiki: "There was..." Replied softly and kind of hesitantly.

Tsukasa: "Was?" Confirmed which earn a nod from Aoi as she continue.

Aoi: "His name is Kamen Rider OOO..."

Tsukasa: "Eiji-san...so he had come to this world? What happened?" Asked while the females hesitant to talk. "if it a bad time then forget it." Said as he thinking of let it go but the communicator go on.

Genjuro: "No. It something we must tell Eiji-kun friends, the best we could do for him is to let his comrade known what happen to him. Aoi let me talk to Kadoya-kun." Said which Aoi hand him the communicator.

* * *

As the stadium now everything is ready but we could see Tsubasa in her outfit is sitting in the performer sit while Ogawa can be seen talking through his phone.

Meanwhile Kanade in the school uniform can be seen sneaking behind Tsubasa right now.

Tsubasa: "Kanade." Said before she can even surprise her.

Kanade: "Ahahaha...you notice huh?" Laughed sheepishly as she been caught. "Sorry is just that you look so tense." Said as she hug Tsubasa but careful enough not to ruin her perform clothes of course while Tsubasa had an embarrassed expression.

Tsubasa: "Kanade..." Said in light stern tone.

Kanade: "Ah come one. I just trying to make you relax." Said with a mock hurt face in return while Ogawa make his way to them after he finish his phone call. "Oh Ogawa-san! Is there anything wrong?"

Ogawa: "Ah. Is nothing the Commander just want Tsubasa to give the show that everyone would remember." Said but Tsubasa seem to notice something wrong right away.

Tsubasa: "(Sigh) You took your glass off so it wasn't a business matter." Point out flatly as she stand up while Ogawa can only stutter in response which obviously show that she is right. "You need to make note of your own habit or the enemy will..." But before she can even finish Kanade already hug her again much to the girl's protest. "Kanade. Knock it off." Said in the same embarrass tone now.

Kanade: "Well you have to cool down. Genjuro-oji san obviously didn't want to affect your show, don't worry have faith in our kouhai. Beside I am very confident in my successor you know?" Said in the cheerfully tone while Tsubasa reluctantly nod while Ogawa have a smile he kind of miss this scene and he almost afraid he can't see it again.

"It time for the show now!" Announce one of the cast which brought all of them out of their thought.

Tsubasa: "Ah yeah here I come."

Kanade: "Hahaha. Nice now go and show them, Tsubasa Kazanari can sing not only on battler but every stage she want." Said with a grin and a thumb up to which Tsubasa also smile back confidently. She also missed this, to be support by Kanade, and it was possible thanks to him.

Tsubasa: "_That's right. My song will heal the wounded one too. It the song that he protected and I will also sing it for you Eiji-san." _"But you still going to tell me the detail later ok?" Said to a sheepishly looking Ogawa as she walk off.

Kanade: "So what really happened?" Asked as Tsubasa go to the stage for preparation while Ogawa share with her what he learn from the 2nd Division.

With that she confidently step to the stage. For the next moment please watch The performance of both Tsubasa and Maria.

* * *

Near the concert there is a truck parked there which inside is high advanced screen that show the same experiment that happen during that fire. Sitting on the chair in the center is the same women who saved Maria during the fire, she now look in her 40s while she have an eye patch for her right eye. She is currently watching Maria's performance when suddenly one of the screen show a message that said 'Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum.' Which translated to 'If you want peace, prepare for war.'

"So you are here. We have been waiting for so long." Said the women with a smile as she look at the message.

* * *

While on the helicopter that make it way to the concert Hibiki, Yukine, Aoi and Tsukasa also is on it as they go to the stadium.

Tsukasa: "Hm. I see so that what happen to Eiji-san. Well I did hear some news about he being dead." Said with an uncared attitude.

Yukine: "You seem to be pretty calm about this." Said with a hint of annoyance and while the other didn't show it they seem to feel the same thing as how easy this man talk about the death of the one suppose to be his comrade.

Tsukasa: "(Sigh) Did he manage to protect it?" Seeing the somewhat confuse looks he get he elaborate more. "Did he manage to protect what is important to him?" As that question they flinch slightly then nod. He then have a bitter smile. "Then is fine. To a Rider like Eiji if he can make sure he protected the innocent then nothing can be more satisfy then that." Said solemnly as they realize that he take it as hard as they are. Kamen Rider...it seem to be something that you can and cannot fully understand at the same time. "Anyway wipe that look off, you going to make him turn in his grave if you keep looking like that. So this idol...Tsubasa Kazanari. She is your comrade right? She seem to be famous." Comment as he look at the broadcast of the concert on the screen.

Hibiki: "That's right Tsubasa-san is the best!" Exclaimed with excitement when she in fan-girl mode. He is right this is no time to brood around beside Tsubasa is singing right now to bring ease to everyone they should enjoy it now. "Uhm by the way are you sure we can make it in time."

Aoi: "Yeah we should reach their quickly after all..." Said as the words seem to die in her throat while everyone look at the screen of what happening right now. While Tsukasa quirk his eyebrows and look with interest as he summarize what people thinks.

Tsukasa: "Did a pop idol just announce she will take over the world?"

* * *

Back to a few minute ago just after their finish their first song together.

Maria: "I'm grateful for the chance to stand on this stage tonight, especially along side Tsubasa Kazanari, Japan's most famous singer." Said as she glance as Tsubasa with a smile a gesture that copied by Tsubasa as she walk toward her.

Tsubasa: "That's right. I'm glad our path were able to cross in this way." Said as they share a handshake while the fans still keep cheering. Among them sitting in VIP sit are Miku and her friends who were invited by Tsubasa.

Maria: "We must show everyone the power of music." Said with some kind of hidden meaning in it but was missing by Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: "Songs can change the world." Agreed with excitement in her voice. As Maria turn around and walk a few feet though she have a hidden smirk.

Maria: "And that's not all." Said as Tsubasa suddenly felt wary because of her turn. The pink haired idol suddenly turn to the audience with a spread of her hand causing her skirt...I think it a skirt or dress to fluster because of the wind from it. Her expression now become serious. As the same time the large amount of Noises appear out of nowhere. The crowds become panic, all the fun atmosphere from the concert had been replace by sheer terror in mere seconds while Tsubasa is shocked by the development. "Don't panic." Whisper to herself before she command the crowd the same thing. "Don't Panic!"

* * *

Sakuya: "Large amount of Noises detected. Location is the Queen of Music concert hall!" Reported as he check the data.

Genjuro: "What did you said!?"

* * *

"That took long enough." Commented the same blue haired women in the truck. "But now we can proceed with our plan." Said as the shadow of two girls can be seen next to her, they both seem to be 14 both what caught your attention is glimmer in the dark seem to be the same necklaces that contain Relics in it.

Kanade: "(Tch) this is bad. For thing to suddenly go down hill like this." Said with a grim expression while Ogawa try to contact with the Headquarter.

* * *

Aoi: "Got it. We will come there with the two combatants ready..." Said through her communicator with the 2nd Division.

Tsukasa: "Three." Cutting earn a surprising look from Aoi. "Is not like I can sit around and let those girls went to fight just after two battles they have alone right? I much nicer than that you know." Said in his usual Tsukasa-tone or like his friends said jack-ass tone but nonetheless still earn a grateful nod from Aoi.

Yukine: "But still for the Noises suddenly appear like this. Is there someone controlling the Noises again?" Wondered as she look at the broadcast of what happening at the concert hall.

Aoi: "Well we not sure but..."

Hibiki: "But?"

Tsukasa: "What she mean to said is there is a high chance these incidents are related seeing those Noises just target the Salmon Cane..."

Yukine: "Is Solomon Cane!" Corrected him with an annoyed expression which seem to be shared with Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: "Yeah that. Anyway it obvious something big is happening here and it won't be over soon." Said his thought while the other have the thoughtful expression while observe what happen with concern for their friend.

* * *

Tsubasa rip off the piece of cloth that wrap around her necks to reveal her Relic necklace.

Maria: "Oh? Aren't you scary? To be ready to fight in a situation as disadvantage at this. But you shouldn't be so hasty. Do you think you could stop the Noises from slaughtering the audience.?" Said which gain an irritated look from Tsubasa. "Beside this is being broadcast to the whole world. What do you think going to happen to your career as a singer if the world find out about who you really are? Kazanari Tsubasa." Said in a challenging tone.

Tsubasa: "Do you think so little of me?" Said calmly with determination. "Do you think this is enough to make me hesitant in drawing my sword?"

Maria: "That's actually what I like about you." Said with a calm smile. "If only everyone is like you who had the guts to fight for each other." Her voice become solemnly for some reason. "Maybe then the world would have become a better place."

Tsubasa: "What? Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Just who exactly are you?" Said as she can't help but have a confused expression of figure out what this girl's goal is.

Maria: "That's right. I guess it is time to start the real show!" Declared as she twirl the microphone staff in her hand then bring it close to her mouth to make her announcement. "We hold dominance over the Noises! Thus we claim rulership for every countries around the world!" Declared much to everyone, who is mostly the presidents of those mentioned countries, surprise.

Tsubasa: "She basically making the whole world her enemy!?"

Ogawa: "A declaration of war!" Exclaimed with shock as he watch what happening while running around in the lobby to make sure everyone is safe while he also have one more goal in mind that seem to be shared by Kanade.

Kanade: "Damn. That's one hell of a guts she have even I have to admit that." Commented as they still running. But what happen next really shocked everyone who watching especially Kanade. "Isn't that...!?"

Mari: "Now then..." Said as she throw her staff up to the sky. "**Granzizel Bilfen Gungnir ZilzzSeilien coffin Airgetlam Tron." **With that she is engulfed in light.

* * *

While in 2nd Division the staff receive a wavelength from a familiar Relics. Gungnir.

Genjuro: "Gungnir? How is that possible!?"

As the transformation finish Maria is clad in...

* * *

Hibiki: "A...black Gungnir?" Said in surprise shared with everyone on the plane.

Tsukasa: "Hoh. They sure have a different standard for being an idol in this world." Commenred as he saw what happen with a indifference expression. "_But still wonder how they will react when he came back? Heh. That actually seem to be more interesting. After all you should clean up your own mess right? Eiji-san."_ Thought as he stare at the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile two girls is in the restroom in the concert. Well there name is Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki. They are actually comrade of Maria and also Symphogear users but if you wonder why they stuck in the restroom is not their faults.

Shirabe: "Can't we just blast him away?" Asked innocently as she help up her necklace but Kirika quickly put it back.

Kirika: "No we shouldn't he is annoying I guess but he actually a good guy. " And she mean it just when she and Shirabe intend to go and help Maria they were greeted by a young man who insist they should leave this dangerous place. When Kirika use the excuse of going to restroom she would thought the guy would leave it at that but...

"Ano. I hate to rush but you girls need to hurry is really not safe here now." Called out the voice of a young man from outside the female restroom.

Kirikia: "Uhm...We got it! How could you rush a girl like that though you should run first yourself then!" Called out with a sweat drop.

"Nah I'm good! Sorry about that take your time!" Called out once more time which cue another sweat drop from both Kirika and Shirabe, which Kirika swear is the first sweat drop she see from the quiet girl.

Anyway as you guys can see the weird young man decide to follow them much to their surprise so without more choice they stuck in the restroom well not for long.

Shirabe: "Hurry Kirika-chan." Whispered as she open the window from the restroom that lead outside, thanks fully they were able to fit through.

Kirika: "Alright. Sorry oni-chan but we got to leave, run by yourself ok?" Whispered with concern as she put her hand together and slightly bow an action copied by Shirabe, despite the young man probably couldn't hear or see them. But still when could you actually see someone kind like this. But before they leave they can't help but have one last thought.

Shirabe/Kirika: "_Who would carry their underwear around with a stick like that!?" _Thought with sweat drop as they squeeze through the window.

* * *

Playing Senki Zesshou G Opening Theme: Vitalization.

All the Necklaces for Symphogear can be show with the three Core Medals for Tatoba combo before the music start.

**Onegai kikasete…**

**Boku wa koko ni iru kara**

**Umareta mama no kanjou wo kakusanai de**

As the music start a darkness engulfed Hibiki can be seen reaching out for Fine before she turn to dust, the darkness then crumble away revealing Hibiki ready for transformation.

**Hikareau neiro ni riyuu nante iranai**

While Kanade reach out for Tsubasa, Yukine seem to be alone but soon there is a hand reach out for her as she recognize and happily reach for it**  
**

**Atsuki omoi ten wo tsuranuke true song**

Hibiki in her Gear demonstrate her martial poweress while OOO swinging his Medaljalibur. Then the story title appear.

It then show Tsubasa grapping her sword, Yukine readying her bows while Hibiki leg launcher is activated while OOO gripping his Medaljalibue

**Itsu kara darou? Kokyuusuru you ni**

Tsubasa in her Gear swing her sword with the bolded blue word Ame no Habakiri in back ground.**  
**

**Doushite darou? Kimi wo motomeru**

Yukine in her Gear shoot her bows with the bolded red word Ichival in back ground.**  
**

**Kowareta kokoro uzukidasu sakebidasu start it up!**

Hibiki make a punch in her Gear with a bolded yellow word Gungir in back ground.

OOO also get to his battle stance with the word OOO bolded in his back ground with color like in his title.

We also see the 2nd Division cast along with Miku and bunch of Noises appear along with a group of Riotroopers but is hidden in shadow.**  
**

**Afuresugita ****noise** **wa itsu mo**

**Real wo toozake azawarau  
**

**Nozomu hodo ni surinukeru hikari mabushisugite…**

Yukine can be seen trying to reach for someone hand but it quickly dissapear only to be replace with the Tora gaunlet.

It also show Kirika and Shirabe in their Gears with their weapons ready with the bolded words in green Iglamia and purple Shagana respectively.**  
**

**Yasuragi mamoru tame ni kodoku erabu yori  
**

**Hitori dewa shiru koto no nai  
**

**Te no nukumori kanjitai kara**

We then see Maria in the black Gungnir with her arm spread out while the hand of white and dark reach for her.

It then show the blue hair women with the guilty expression and the image of Maria and her sister as they were kid in her mind both smiling happily.

Dr. Ver with Solomon Cane laughing evilly with some kind of fossil and two armor figure hidden in shadow.

**Kimi dake ni sasagu inochi no senritsu  
**

**Utsukushii niji wo egaku towa heno joshou  
**

**Kono mune no chikai wa dare nimo ubaenai  
**

**Tobitatou koe wo kasanete  
**

**Sora ga matteiru kara**

As all the Symphogear users clash against each other. OOO and Decade charge against the group of Riotroopers who is being command by two same armor figures but the group of Riotroopers are blow away by two other shadowed armor figures that seem to help them.

While Maria herself also clahs against an armored figure. The scene then show OOO scan his belt and execute the Tatoba Kick. It then go white and when die down reveal a Taka broken Core medals on the ground.

* * *

Next Time:

Shirabe: "Someone like you is a hypocrite! You can't understand nor save anything!"

Tsukasa: "Everyone can possess the heart of protector. It a matter if they could keep it!"

Tsubasa: "What is this? Riders?"

Tsukasa: "(Tch) Riotroopers!?"

Hibiki: "You...you are...alive?"

Kirika/Shirabe: "You are...!"

Tsukasa: "Heh you are almost late for the party you known?"

?: "Sorry about that ahahaha. I was trying to find my tomorrow underwear."

Next Chapter: Gather of songstresses! Riders chaos! And the returned King!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter G2: Gather of Songstresses! Rider Chaos and the returned King

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter G1.

* * *

Right now Tsubasa can be in a situation classified as a pinch. In the surrounding are the Noises, and in front of her there is a Relic Users more over is Gungnir, that is actually what unnerve her more than anything else.

Tsubasa: "Just where could she get a black Gungnir..."

Kanade: "Is that even possible? Still it quite rude to just copy me like that. I only accept one successor you know?" Asked with an annoyed tone as she and Ogawa still running through the hallway. Meanwhile a pair of red eyes seem to be observing her from the dark sky.

"Hm...That girl. She might do nicely for my second temporarily partner. Ehe." Said with a childish female voice as the pair of eyes fly away. "But still got to find Tsukasa-san first. Mou, how mean of him to just leave me behind like that."

* * *

Playing Senki Zesshou G Opening Theme: Vitalization.

All the Necklaces for Symphogear can be show with the three Core Medals for Tatoba combo before the music start.

**Onegai kikasete…**

**Boku wa koko ni iru kara**

**Umareta mama no kanjou wo kakusanai de**

As the music start a darkness engulfed Hibiki can be seen reaching out for Fine before she turn to dust, the darkness then crumble away revealing Hibiki ready for transformation.

**Hikareau neiro ni riyuu nante iranai**

While Kanade reach out for Tsubasa, Yukine seem to be alone but soon there is a hand reach out for her as she recognize and happily reach for it**  
Atsuki omoi ten wo tsuranuke true song**  
Hibiki in her Gear demonstrate her martial poweress while OOO swinging his Medaljalibur. Then the story title appear.

It then show Tsubasa grapping her sword, Yukine readying her bows while Hibiki leg launcher is activated while OOO gripping his Medaljalibue  
**Itsu kara darou? Kokyuusuru you ni**

Tsubasa in her Gear swing her sword with the bolded blue word Ame no Habakiri in back ground.**  
Doushite darou? Kimi wo motomeru**

Yukine in her Gear shoot her bows with the bolded red word Ichival in back ground.**  
Kowareta kokoro uzukidasu sakebidasu start it up!**

Hibiki make a punch in her Gear with a bolded yellow word Gungir in back ground.

OOO also get to his battle stance with the word OOO bolded in his back ground with color like in his title.

We also see the 2nd Division cast along with Miku and bunch of Noises appear along with a group of Riotroopers but is hidden in shadow.**  
Afuresugita ****noise** **wa itsu mo**

**Real wo toozake azawarau  
Nozomu hodo ni surinukeru hikari mabushisugite…**

Yukine can be seen trying to reach for someone hand but it quickly dissapear only to be replace with the Tora gaunlet.

It also show Kirika and Shirabe in their Gears with their weapons ready with the bolded words in green Iglamia and purple Shagana respectively.**  
Yasuragi mamoru tame ni kodoku erabu yori  
Hitori dewa shiru koto no nai  
Te no nukumori kanjitai kara**

We then see Maria in the black Gungnir with her arm spread out while the hand of white and dark reach for her.

It then show the blue hair women with the guilty expression and the image of Maria and her sister as they were kid in her mind both smiling happily.

Dr. Ver with Solomon Cane laughing evilly with some kind of fossil and two armor figure hidden in shadow.  
**Kimi dake ni sasagu inochi no senritsu  
Utsukushii niji wo egaku towa heno joshou  
Kono mune no chikai wa dare nimo ubaenai  
Tobitatou koe wo kasanete  
Sora ga matteiru kara**

As all the Symphogear users clash against each other. OOO and Decade charge against the group of Riotroopers who is being command by two same armor figures but the group of Riotroopers are blow away by two other shadowed armor figures that seem to help them.

While Maria herself also clash against an armored figure. The scene then show OOO scan his belt and execute the Tatoba Kick. It then go white and when die down reveal a Taka broken Core medals on the ground.

* * *

Back at the 2nd Division a video call with the caller show to be the Ministry of Defense made it way to Genjuro as he open it we see Masahito Shibata, the new Ministry to replace the murdered one. By the way he is currently eating Soba right now. (A/N: **Good food, can't blame him there for eating it every time, I would actually try to be a Ministry myself if that mean you get to eat Soba everyday...Soba...**drooling BOOM...Narrator: **Phew continue please...**The rocket launcher strike again.)

Genjuro: "Ministry Shibata!" Addressed the man with respect while he is still eating noddle while the man still eating his noodle calmly.

Shibata: "I have manage to find some connection with what happening now. Though this story seem to gone back quite sometime." Paused he sip another string of noddles. "There was another incident at the bio research facility in America, they lost most of the data they have including some specimen for their experiment."

Genjuro: "So you believe these incidents are connected?"

Shibata: "Well it kind of like noodles these kind of things." Said as he pull another strand of noddles as if to emphasize his point. "Two strands in the same bunch."

* * *

Maria (Black Gungnir): "We are the paramilitary organization known as Fine, we hereby announces our demands to all the countries around the world. Let's see, for now simply cede all your territories to us!" Announced as her broadcast is send to everywhere on the world making everyone surprise about it.

Tsukasa: "Hm. Should have watched show like this more. And here I thought idol is not that interesting." Except this guy of course, oh and cue sweat drop for everyone on the plane with him again while they shaking their head, what kind of reason is that for watching idol? 'Is all Riders really this weird?' Is one more the thought shared by the three females.

Tsubasa: "Is she insane?" Asked with an incredulous face.

Maria: "If you do not meet our demand in the next 24 hours. Your major cities will fall under the attack from the Noises!" Ignored Tsubasa as she proceed with her message to the world.

* * *

The blue haired women whose name is Nastassjar or called Mama by Maria, Shirabe and Kirika can only watch the scene with an amused smile.

Nastassjar: "Oh dear..." Muttered with a shake of her head as she watch the event unfold.

* * *

Tsubasa: "How far is she willing to take this?" Asked herself anxiously while Maria name out her demands.

Maria: "I will become the supreme ruler, where everyone will be able to live in peace. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" Asked as she turn her attention to Tsubasa once more time.

* * *

Shibata: "Heh. Don't make me laugh. Who would campaign for an idol to be an presidents?" Asked as he take another sip to his noddle, damn lucky old man.

Sakuya: "There is no way the whole world would just agree to their demands like that. But as this rate the hostages will..." Said with a nervous expression about the safety of the audience.

Genjuro: "We will definitely think up the countermeasure right away."

Shibata: "That's good. Oh and there is a new Rider like that boy in the Lunar Attack right? We would need his assistance too." Said as Genjuro look hesistant.

Genjuro: "Yeah he already said he will help but..." Said hesitantly as he remember what happen to the Rider that helped this world.

Shibata: "Genjuro...If you hesitant now do you think it going to worth the one who gave their life to protect the world?" Cutting which make Genjuro steel his resolve as he respond with a nod. "Heh. Ok then I will be waiting for your news, we also have our hand full over here now." With that the signal is out.

* * *

Back to the stadium the audience is being cornered by the Noises which make it impossible for them to evacuate. At least the Noises didn't go rampage and just devour people it see, but this also prove that someone is controlling it.

Tsubasa: "What do you hope to achieve with your empty threat?" Asked fiercely as the two now is face to face.

Maria: "So you think that I'm all talk?"

Tsubasa: "That's right! I will show you that you are not worthy to wear the Gungnir Symphogear!" Declared as she point her hand at Maria.

Kanade: "Yare yare. Tsubasa you still as serious as ever." Commented with a smile as she see what happening on the television while they are on the hall but suddenly Ogawa warn Tsubasa.

Ogawa: "Wait Tsubasa-san." Said which startled Tsubasa as she was about to transform. "If you act now then the whole world will learn of the fact that Tsubasa Kazanari is a Symphogear users."

Tsubasa: "But what else can I..."

Kanade: "Heh. What are you talking about Tsubasa? Your...no Our song does not only use for battle right? It also used to heal the wound and pain in the hearts of other." Cut in with her own communicator device making Tsubasa stunned for a second then have a confident smile.

Maria: "Why not test it yourself then? Find out if my words are empty as you claim." Taunted as she took a battle stance as the two stare at each other she smirk then said "Very well. I will release the audience from this place. I promise the Noises won't harm you so leave this place right now!" Declared much to Tsubasa as well as everyone's surprise and true to her words the Noises move out of the way and let the crowds get out of the concert, among them there is Miku and her friends also.

Tsubasa: "What are you trying to do?"

Nastassjar: "What _are _you trying to do?" Repeated the same question as she communicate through Maria's head phone. "I don't remember the plan specify that we give up the advantage that we have. Care to explain yourself?" Questioned in a stern voice, it obvious that they didn't agree on this.

Maria: "I'm the star of this stage. Taking hostage isn't my style." Replied calmly as she still keep her gaze on Tsubasa.

Nastassjar: "Don't be afraid to stain your hand with blood!" Lectured as she still give her stern tone as she quickly softened. "I already send Kirika and Shirabe over there they could assists you just don't forget your adjective." Said as she still have to wonder what take them so long though?

Maria: "Roger that. Thank you Mama." Replied in grateful tone as she close the communication.

Genjuro: "_The organization call themselves Fine with the goal to rule the world. And with the Noises under their command that could very well be possible goal. However..."_ Thought as he observe the situation being broadcast to the 2nd Division before Ogawa voice can be heard on the communicator.

Ogawa: "We are proceeding the evacuation for hostages smoothly."

Kanade: "Now we don't have to worry about anyway get caught in the cross fire." Said with a smile as her voice can also be heard.

Genjuro: "Got it all that left is..."

Kanade: "Don't worry we got it. I will make sure Tsubasa is ok." Said as she and Ogawa run off.

Genjuro: "Thanks. I am counting on you." Said as he close the communication again as he open another to Hibiki's side. "We have confirmed the evacuation of all the hostages."

* * *

Hibiki: "That's great then!" Exclaimed happily.

Sakuya: "We are now still trying to analyze the wavelength from the Relics but it seem is not completely fake." reported as he add in to the communication

Hibiki then close her eyes as she put one hand to her chest.

Hibiki: "The fragment of Gungnir is still in my heart." Said calmly as she open her eyes.

Genjuro: "That's one more thing we need to sort out today."

Tsukasa: "But that idol I wonder who she is working for?" Asked as everyone turn to him. "What?"

Yukine: "Why do you presume she is working for someone? She could be the leader herself?"

Tsukasa: "It obvious once you think about it. But for now let's get there as soon as possible." Said as everyone look at him in curious but they also concern for Tsubasa's safety.

* * *

Meanwhile observing what happen from a building not too far away is Dr. Ver except gone all the polite gesture as now there is a wicked expression only on his face. Next to him is two figure in shadow.

"Hm. Too just release all the hostage like that, I see in the end she still just a child." Commented one of the shadow.

"In my case I would just slaughter them from the beginning already without even bother, is not like those human actually care for other. When it come to it is all men for themselves." The other shadow add in his own cent as he also look at what happening.

Dr. Ver: "Yes. But that's why I need you guys help." Said with a wicked smile.

"For a fool who keep sprouting hero you certainly have weird choice for allies."

Dr. Ver: "Heh but you guys not going to lose anything in this deal right? The world will be yours while I only want people to remember me as the greatest being! The greatest hero AHAHAHAHA!" Declared as he laugh madly while the two shadow just snort then look back toward the stadium, their exceptional eye sight make it easy to made out what happening.

* * *

Maria (Black Gungnir): "I envy those people who have a place to return." Said solemnly as she look at the now emptied hall. " Before Tsubasa can even ask what she mean the pink haired idol already settle to a battle stance. "The audiences had all left. Now there should be no reason to hold you back now right? If you still not going to fight now, then I am really disappointed with your resolve as a soldiers!" With that declaration she dash toward Tsubasa using the staff she have as weapon, oh forgot to mention they are the skit that come with the performance custom and they are actually microphone despite shape like a rapier.

With the first few strike Tsubasa manage to hold her ground, despite Maria's superior in strength thanks to her gear the girl didn't seem to use it yet and only use amount of strength equal to Tsubasa's level. So right now it is to see who technique is better, as Tsubasa also use her microphone as a weapon and deflect a few shot, Maria quickly use her cape as a weapon by twisting it making it rotate around her and judging by the edge Tsubasa decide it will not be pretty to get hit by it so she try to raise up the microphone to block only for it to be cut in half easily shocking her, but to be fair it just a performance tool what exactly does she expect?

Tsubasa quickly get out of her stumble and do a series of reverse cartwheels as she manage to advoid the sharp edge of a cape as ridiculous as that may sound. She throw away the left over piece of the tool that is now useless and quickly settle to a hand combat stance.

Tsukasa: "Hm...I see that girl can't transform while the whole world is watching. This might get complicated." Said as he observe the situation while Hibiki is getting restless.

Hibiki: "Can't we get there faster?"

Aoi: "We should reach there in 10 minutes. Is not like we have a faster transportation righ..."

Tsukasa: "I do." Answered bluntly making all head turn to him mechanically and Hibiki is the first to broke out of it.

Hibiki: "If you do then why didn't you said so!?" Yelled loudly as she shake him back and forth like a rag doll.

Tsukasa: "C..au..se...y..ou..didn..'t...a..sk...st...op...damn..it~" Is all our passing by Rider manage to get out before Hibiki let go. "(Tch) You remind me of someone unpleasant now, anyway I could reach there possibly in 5 seconds if I want." Said calmly much to other shock.

Hibiki: "Can you bring us with?"

Tsukasa: "I could but there is a chance you throw up while I do so no."

Yukine: "(Gahhh!) Fine then go there first then using armor like you so there no need to afraid for secret identity right!?" Yell with much frustration while Tsukasa just look annoyed but looking at Hibiki's greatest weapons that a girl her age have aka a puppy face he can't help but sigh in defeat.

Tsukasa: "(Urgh) Fine get there quickly ok? Won't be responsible if you guys miss all the fun by being late." Said as he took out his buckle while and take out his card. "HENSHIN!"

Decade Driver: "**KAMEN RIDE DECADE!" **As the transformation complete he took out another card that show a picture of another rider. "**KAMEN RIDE KABUTO!" **Before the other could ask about the change of armor Decade already gone. But it doesn't look like they need to worry because right before Decade leave all the signal broadcast from where Tsubasa is suddenly be cut off.

* * *

Tsubasa: "So this is the end of my life as singer. " Muttered as she was kicked by Maria and fly out toward the group of Noises, this also didn't seem to be what Maria plan to though if her shocked face is anything to be consider. "Then get ready, here come the song of sentinel!" Declared as she sing the activation song "**Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron."**

But just in time as Kanade and Ogawa had made it to transmission room and turn off all the signal of the camera.

Kanade: "Heh. Like I will let Tsubasa song stopped like that." Said with a smirk while Ogawa had a sigh of relief. Now there is nothing to restrict the sword known as Kazanari Tsubasa anymore.

Playing Gekkou no Ken.

As her armor is formed, with her sword she slash through the Noises in a swift motion like a dance. She then turn her sword to giant form as blue electric start to dance around it.

Tsubasa (Ame no Habakiri): "**BLUE FLASH!" **About dozen of Noises was wiped out by that attack, without stopping she quickly dismiss her sword and stand on her hands with her leg blade unfolded. "**WIGHT SLAYER!"** With another attacks about 20 Noises were caught in it path as they were all rip to shred. She then quickly shift her attention to Maria as the number of Noises had decreased significantly but she couldn't help but wonder for a brief moment. "_I thought the number f Noises was much more than this?"_ But she left it behind as she jump back to the stage and stand face to face with Maria again, this time they are both in Symphogear. Is the sword of God vs spear of God.

Despite all this Maria still didn't lose the confident smile on her face she almost seem happy with this development.

Tsubasa (Ame no Habakiri): "Now I shall strike back!" Declared as kick off with her sword in hand again. A horizontal, vertical then a full body swing slash but Maria was able to easy evade it just a hair breath. With one more horizontal slash Tsubasa once again miss as Maria jump over the slash easily as the same time swing her cape once more but Tsubasa quickly cut it with her sword only surprise to see it still rushing at her even if she cut it to two. Even though she manage to block the strike the force still force her to jump back few feet.

Kanade: "That Gungnir...It seem like is real but something weird...Could it be..." Pondered as she look at the battle from the transmission room, she don't know why but something seem familiar with that girl condition.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Well this should prove it to you right? My Gungnir is real. It is the spear that will pierce through anything!" Declared as it was she who attack first this time as she jump toward Tsubasa. Once more unleash a barrage of attack with her capes that Tsubasa actually find it hard to block but she still manage to deflect most of it with her sword.

Tsubasa (Ame no Habakiri): "Even then, I would still not going to let you have your way!" Shot back as she hold her ground against the lock between sword and cape even though she is being oushed back slowly.

Nastassjar: "Listen now Maria." Said over the communication as she observe some data on the screen. "Right now the phonic gain is currently around 22%." Said which shocked Maria.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "_So she still have 78% up her sleeves!?" _Thought as she push Tsubasa back slightly but this give Tsubasa a chance to break it and jump back as she quickly take out two more swords with fire suddenly burst from it.

Tsubasa (Ame no Habakiri): "You cannot afford to waver when fighting me!" Declared with confidence now as she connect the two swords together with their handle and spin it above her head. "**FIERY WINDBLADE!"** As she dash toward Maria with the unfolded blade on her leg also act as some boost in speed while still spinning her flaming sword, she manage to land a strike right at Maria making her crouch down in pain which to Tsubasa this mean another chance. "I will listen to your story after I defeat you." Said as she ready for another hit before something seem to shoot toward her from the sky.

End Song.

Playing Shirabe Okyo Shul-Shagana.

Shirabe (Shul Shagana): "**ALPHA STYLE. 100 REBIRTHS!"** Multiple disk chainsaw is shot out from her Gear and aimed straight at Tsubasa. Meanwhile Kirika is right behind her also in her Gear and as in perfect sync she also unleash her attacks at the same time.

Kirika (Igalima): "Here I go. **KILL JULIST!"** With that she swing her scythes and send out multiple green energy slashes that also aim at Tsubasa.

As she was busy blocking Shirabe attacks she only manage to jump back a second too soon as both of Kirika attack come to her at both side making Tsubasa fall down to the floor and skid for few feet before come to a stop. Meanwhile Shirabe and Kirika regroup with Maria.

End Song.

Shirabe (Shul Shagana): "That was close." Was her quiet comment as she stand next to her comrade.

Kirika (Igalima): "Yeah it was close indeed." Agreed with a smile.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Thanks girls. Although why are you guys late? I heard Mama said she already sent you guys here about half an hour ago?" Asked which much to her curious both Kirika and surprisingly Shirabe had a sweat drop.

Kirika (Igalima): "Well... you see..." Draw out as she seem to find a right words to sum up their reason which Shirabe seem to have no trouble doing it.

Shirabe (Shul Shagana): "A weirdo..." Said which earn a quizzical look from Maria. "We bump to a weirdo in our way here..." Said with a blank face but Maria still have to wonder just how weird the person they talk about have to be that make Shirabe react? The girl is nice of course but she practically blank most of the time. Even Nastassjar is curious as she heard about this through the communication.

Tsubasa (Ame no Habakiri): "Three Gears users!?" But before they can elaborate more Tsubasa had already manage to struggle back up.

Kanade: "(Tch) So if you think about it they have the same numbers as our side have? This is bad Chris-chan and Hibiki still not here." Said with concern deep for her friends.

Ogawa: "But just how is there so many users and Gear that we didn't caught wind of?" Questioned as he also look worry for Tsubasa, if worst come to it he will jump in and help, his ninja skill might be enough to get them away, no way he will let Tsubasa in danger if he could help it. Not especially when Eiji had given his life to protect them.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Not that I need Shirabe and Kirika to help me deal with the like of you though." Said as she walk slowly toward Tsubasa.

Tsukasa : "Is that so? But I could swear it seem you might suffer more than you could if those two haven't interfere." The interruption make the girls surprise as they see Tsukasa standing with hid back lean against the wall calmly while watching the situation unfold.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Who are you? I thought we release all the hostages?" Asked as she take a look at the man, something about his presence make her feel strange. While Shirabe for some reason actually felt unnerve, it feel like an unwelcome guest just intrude to her house for some reason but she quickly shrug it off.

Kirika (Igalima): "Hey. This is not a place for normal people to be here, if you don't run quickly you will get hurt." Warned with somewhat real concern in her voice, in the end none of them want innocent people to get caught in this if they could.

Tsubasa (Ame no Habakiri): "As much as I hate to agree, that girl is right. This is not something normal human should involve, leave now." Said as she use her sword to support herself although she silently thanks the stranger presence that let her have a chance to recover from the attacks.

Tsukasa hearing this just chuckle earning a questioned look from all of them.

Kanade: "Hey could he be..." Said as she recall what Ogawa told her.

Ogawa: "Is him...same as Eiji-kun..."

Kanade: "A Rider eh?" Now there might be a chance that her friend can win this, unknown to her it is not a chance but definitely if Tsukasa really going to interfere but then again his is not the only interference this time and most of it may not be good.

* * *

"Hm...He's here already. (Tch) Damn I'm still not good yet, how about you?" Asked one of the shadow while the other seem to shake his head.

"Same as you. Seem like we need to use those for now." Said as a silver veil appear behind them.

Dr. Ver: "I could create some Noises if you need." Offered but was waved off.

"Save it. It will just be destroyed and won't do much good anyway." With that the shadow snap his finger and multiple armored figures can be seen through it. "Not like we the one to talk, our resource also limited so we better use it carefully. For now 20 of you go." Commanded as the figures all nod before the veil disappear.

* * *

Only for them to reappear right in front of Tsukasa shocking the girls while he himself only narrow his eyes.

Tsukasa: "_So they are here..."_ Thought as come out from it are groups of Riotroopers.

Kirika (Igalima): "Wh...what are those?" Asked with shock while Shirabe also become wide eyed.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Mama?" Asked with surprise also in her voice.

Nastassjar: "It quite sudden but our contact said they are our reinforcement." Said calmly but she also curious about what are those armored figures. The belt around them also make her thing of a certain existence that recorded in Sakurai's data but it was much more lacking compare to other, but for now she should observe what happen first.

Kanade: "Wow...what are those?" Asked also quite surprise.

Ogawa: "I don't known but it may relate to Kadoya-san. It seem they came for him after all." Deduced as he saw them appear right after the young man make himself known.

Tsukasa: "(Tch) They sure act quick, fine if it like that then..." Said as he take out his buckle and strap to his waist. While other just quietly see what happening as this is there first time seeing his transformation but Tsubasa already have a recognize look. Meanwhile Tsukasa take out his transformation card and slot it to his belt. "HENSHIN!"

Decade Driver: "**KAMEN RIDE DECADE!"** With that the transformation took place much to everyone's surprise.

Kirika (Igalima): "The heck? He become pink." Said which almost cause Decade to facefault.

Tsukasa (Decade): "Is MAGENTA DAMNIT!" Blow up making everyone sweat drop.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Just who is he?"

Tsubasa (Ame no Habakiri): "A Rider?" Half stated and questioned drawing other attention even Nastassjar.

Nastassjar: "A Kamen Rider?" Repeated with bit shock that seem to be shared by the other three girls. Of course they known about the Lunar Attack and because of their goal they also learn from some of Sakurai note about existence of a Kamen Rider.

Meanwhile Decade just dust his hand as first three Riotroopers rush at him with their blade draw out, but Decade quickly kick one in the torso make them stumble back then he give a straight hook throwing him back as he crash to the ground violently. He quickly raise his arm up to block one of the sword slash from another trooper, Decade quickly punch him in the face send the guy crashing away again.

Seeing this is getting annoying he slot one card to his belt.

Decade Driver: "**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**With that announce he take out his Ride Booker in sword mode, the blade covered in magenta energy, Decade then rush at the Riotroopers and with a slash that make it seem like there is multiple blade at once because of the energy, some of the Riotroopers exploded.

Seeing this Maria quickly focus on her objective again as she turn back to Tsubasa.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Regardless right now we should..." Said unfinished as she was interrupt by a familiar voice that make Tsubasa relief.

Hibiki (Gungni): "Tsubasa-san!" Call out as she and Yukine also in her Gear drop down from the sky. Hibiki ready her fist as she unleash it right at Maria's group who quickly dodged making the ground the unfortunate victims as the fall plus her strength blow up a deep craters.

Tsukasa (Decade): "Man you sure pack quite a punch kid." Said mildly impress by the girls strength. Instead of feeling happy however Hibiki puff up her cheeks once more in annoyance.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "I told you am not a KID!" Whined at the uncaring Rider while Yukine can only do what a sensible person like her would do now: face palm.

As that moment two groups form up. Decade already stand next to Hibiki, Yukine and Tsubasa. While the remaining Riotroopers stand in front of Maria, Kirika and Shirabe.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "So they are really here to assist us eh?" Muttered as she still look at them suspiciously.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "What are those? Are they also Rider?" Questioned as she now notice the weird armored groups.

Tsukasa (Decade): "Not really. They are Riotroopers, think of them as cannon folder and don't worry about destroying them, they usually need wearer but now I would said they are no different than those Noises you girls fight, so you three take care of those other three while I..." Suggested but he was quickly cut off.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "Eh wait the minute. We shouldn't need to fight. We can talk to each other right?" Pleaded as she address to Maria's group but they are seem to be angry because of it.

Shirabe (Shul Shagana): "How naïve!" Snapped which taken Hibiki back by the girl sudden outburst.

Kirika (Igalima): "Like we could ever trust someone who can spout such nonsense easily."

Hibiki (Gungnir): "But...if we talk to each other we may understand..." Before she could finish she was cut off.

Shirabe (Shul Shagana): "You hypocrite." Accused which stunned Hibiki. "There are so many hypocrite like you in this world!" Snarled as she glare at Hibiki who can't said anything.

Tsukasa (Decade): "Heh. I see so that's why you girls will be the one who clean this world huh? Aren't you girls a bit too young to be a terrorists then?" Asked mockingly while Maria narrow her eyes. "Beside you girls can't do it. You girls aren't cruel enough." Said making other wide eyed at him.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "What do you..."

Tsukasa (Decade): "Eh? I thought you said there is no more time to talk? Hurry up and bring it on then." Said as he change his sword to a gun and fire a shot at the Riotroopers while the Riotroopers also charge at him.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "Wait!" Try to stop them but was too late. When Rider fight there is no time for words anymore. Seeing this the other also sprint to action.

Match: Maria vs Tsubasa, Yukine vs Kirika, Hibiki (Unwillingly) vs Shirabe and Decade vs (a lot) Riotroopers.

Playing Shirabe Okyo Shul-Shagana.

While the other Symphogear users are dealing each other, actually Decade can still see that the orange hair girl still not ready to fight yet, not like he have time to interfere seeing the troopers are charging at him again. This time some of them stay behind and take out their guns, Decade really not sure, nah he pretty sure this stadium going to be wipe out with this but hey is not him who paying so is good right? With that he slot in another card.

Decade Driver: "**ATTACK RIDE BLAST!" **With that multiple shots as one is thrown at the Riotroopers destroy some of them while the remaining also fire back with their guns. Decade easily counter it with one of his gun. The Riotroopers seeing that open the phone on their belt and simultaneously it announce.

Riotroopers belt: "**EXCEED CHARGE!" X 5** As they charge multiple orange energy orb and fire it at Decade he quickly change it back to sword mode and slash through most of it but one of the shot is being deflect to another target.

Kirika (Igalima): "Shirabe!" Called out as she was still in dead lock with Yukine but was able to see the incoming shot suddenly aim at the dark haired girl. But before anyone could react someone already beat them all to it.

BOOM! As the explosion happen Kirika and Maria along with Nastasshar can only watch in shock the same could be said with Tsubasa and Yukine as they have stop their battle, Hibiki actually on verge of tear but it was stopped as the smoke clear and show the shadow of two person. And all the girls couldn't believe their eyes, as the smoke slowly clear there is a figure of an armored person before a flash of light and that armor disappear showing a familiar young man that they all thought had died.

Kirika (Igalima): "Shirabe..." Said in relief but it quickly also change to shock. "Wait...aren't you..!"

Ogawa: "He...he still alive..."

Kanade: "Is really is him." Said as both of them also shocked but they also have a smile on their face.

Shirabe (Shul-Shagana): "You..."

Tsubasa (Ame no Habakiri): "H...he's...back...he really is." Said as one could almost see tear in her eyes but she remind herself this is a battlefield right now. She could rejoice this later, then she will beat the crap out of him for making them worry.

Yukine (Ichival): "(Tch) Baka. What took you so long? Are you lost or something you idiot?" Asked with tears also in her eyes as Eiji sheepishly scratch his head while Decade just stand there patiently while holding down a group of aggressive Riotroopers who trying to get a shot at him.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "I...it really you...(sob...sob...) You are back. Eiji-san!" Hibiki though seem like didn't mind at all as she out right cried while saying the name of the young man in front of them.

Hino Eiji had returned after two years of his presumed death.

Eiji: "Hey Hibiki-chan. Sorry for making you guys worry."

Hibiki (Gungnir): "B..baka! Don't just suddenly appear and apologize like that! Do you known how much everyone had been worried?..W..e..I thought you really dead you idiot!" Yelled which in contrast to her usual happy personality, just Ankh said who had seen them together before note, only Eiji is skillful enough to make her mad. (note the sarcasm).

Eiji: "My bad Hibiki-chan. We will talk after all of this over ok? I promise." Said softly to which Hibiki's reluctantly nod as she wipe her tears.

Shirabe (Shul-Shagana): "You are on their side...so...wh.." But before she could finish what she want to ask suddenly Eiji look at her sternly something that rare to see on the Rider's face. "Wh...what?"

Eiji: "You two." Said as he look at Shirabe and Kirika sternly like a parent caught their kids doing bad thing which actually make them nervous.

Kirika (Igalima): "W...what?" Asked nervously, why is she so scared damnit! She want to just ignore him but is like when Nastassjar lecture them now. As everyone look at Eiji to see what he do next and then suddenly...anime tear?

…...Oh right. Ah-hem cue face fault guys. Needless to said that is one command that everyone happily oblige.

Eiji: "Why did you girls just leave like that? Do you known how much I waited for you and how much trouble I was when I have to go and look at the girl's restroom? I was worry that something happened when you didn't respond you know?" Said in a lecture way as we suddenly found a chibi version of Eiji, Shirabe and Kirika with the latter two seat in seiza position while they can only shrank down more after each lecture Eiji made about making other worry. Of course the other three Symphogears users, which their names don't need to be mentioned, feel the urge to just hit him straight in the face as they feel like he is mocking them.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Is he..uhm...an idiot?" Asked with a deadpan face as she look at the ridiculous scene happen before her.

Nastassjar also want to face fault, for God sake is it her luck or is all terrorists have to deal with things like this?

Eiji: "(Sigh) Anyway. Now that we have stopped fighting could I ask you guys something?" Said seriously making everyone also come out of their shock while Maria just narrow her eyes.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "What do want to talk about?" Asked calmly while Shirabe and Kirika had return to her side. But before that...

Kirika (Igalima): "Thank you..." Muttered quietly that Eiji almost miss as she and Shirabe return to Maria while the other three Symphogear users also behind Eiji along with Decade who observe what happening quietly.

Eiji: "Just what is your goal?"

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Didn't you hear? I want to unite the..."

Eiji: "Why though?" Cut in which surprised Maria.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Why?"

Eiji: "I don't think you did it for your own desire right? You must have your own reason." Said which Maria frown but she still keep her confident smile.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Heh...how can y..."

Eiji: "The hostage."

Maria (Black Gungnir): "What?"

Eiji: "If you really someone who only care for their own goals you wouldn't have release the hostage like that and if you going to said because you didn't need them then I have seen really evil, if it was them they would have just kill all the hostage right away. It is quite obvious, you don't want to involve someone who have no power to fight back. Someone like that I can said is not bad at all." Said with a soft smile while Maria have a small sweat.

* * *

Nastassjar hearing what happen also frown. Just who is this young man? Since the moment he appear it seem everything went by his flow. Just by few words he actually manage to make Maria feel hesitant but it not just words is his sincerity that one could tell who will accept you no matter what. He might be the most troublesome they going to have to deal with.

* * *

Back to where the group is Hibiki's group quietly watch what happening. Hibiki actually felt very happy now, not only is her older brother's figure is back but he may help them stop this fight and maybe they can negotiate. But as Hibiki will soon learn, life doesn't always go by your will.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "(Tch) So what? That still does not change the fact that there is obstacles that I need to wipe out and right now they are standing right behind you. I grateful for helping my comrade but if you keep standing in our way I will not hesitant to cut you down also!" Declared makingTsubasa and Yukine glare at her while Hibiki seem to afraid where this is going. Surprisingly Kirika and Shirabe actually look a bit hesitant about that as they didn't seem to want to hurt the young man, if they could that is.

Eiji: "I guess there is no choice then. If we just keep talking then it may not be able to do anything. Hibiki-chan, sorry but it seem right now we have to fight. But I promise we will find a way to help them. That is why we are fighting right now, ok?" Asked softly to which Hibiki reluctantly nod.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "You...just who are you actually?" Instead of answer he take out the familiar object that Hibiki's group recognize then strap it on his waist, Maria's group also become surprise as they think of what this could mean. Since they have see this particular object mentioned once during Sakurai's data.

Eiji: "HENSHIN!"

OOO Driver: "**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA! TATOBA!" **With that the armor is formed and the Multi-King appear once again in this world.

* * *

Next time:

Hibiki: "IS that also a Noises?"

Decade: "That might look troublesome."

Hibiki: "Is ok Eiji-san. Let us show you the strength we have gain while you gone!"

Eiji: "I'm still alive because everyone put their faith in me."

Eiji: "Is that you? Fine-san?"

Ankh: "Idiot. Live to your fullest got it?"

Kivala: "Oh you seem to be perfect."

Next Chapter: Combined Song! Death and Rebirth! And new comrade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter G3: Combined Song! Death and Rebirth! And New Comrade!

Disclaimer: Same as always.

* * *

Currently to Maria's group surprise along with Nastassjar the weird young man name Hino Eiji had transformed, more over is the legendary hero of this world, the Multi-King. To sum it up, it was no stranger to every other government about a presence of a new power beside Symphogear. Sakurai had stated in her info about this existence known as Kamen Rider that suppose to be warrior from another dimension. Now as much as they want to grab this unknown power they afraid because this power is wild card, even Sakurai herself state she not sure even Symphogear can compete against it when it go all out. At least not normally. Next is because there is a chance their comrade may find out and won't take kindly to the fact that one of them was being treat hostile in another world. Not when that world already had to deal with Noises. So if a group of a Kamen Rider turn against them, and if their power is as some data show then high chance they can kiss this world good bye. So it was always a debate what they should do with this power.

But shortly after that the event known as Lunar Attack happen. No need to said most of them was quite shock to see someone actually sacrifice their life to save a planet that is not their own. So the govt. clean away all the doubt regard to Kamen Rider at least to OOO to be specific and his existence had been known as the legendary hero, of course the citizens can't known about this but it was sure to be no stranger to people who deep involve with the Noises like the military to always remember his deed. And that also include people from the Fine organization.

Kirika (Igalima): "OOO? You are the Multi-King!?" Asked with a clear shock expression.

Shirabe (Shul-Shagana): "The savior of Lunar Attack?" Whispered softly and there seem to be some very small respect in her eyes.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Mama?" Asked nervously to her ear piece to which Nastassjar confirm their question.

Nastassjar: "There is no doubt about it, the data fits with the one that is recorded. He is Kamen Rider OOO, but to think he was still alive after all." Said as she muse over this new development. "Regardless legendary hero or not we can't afford to let anyone stand in our way. Understood you three?" Asked in a stern voice which the three girls silently acknowledge.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Well if you really are OOO then as the one who have been among those saved by you I guess I should give you my gratitude. Regardless if you stand in my way I still going to destroy you." Said with a calm voice as she narrow her eyes at OOO who have a deep sigh.

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "So there is really nothing I could do to make you change your mind?" Asked with sincerity as all he receive is silent. "Very well then. I promise you with this battle I fight not to kill but to reach out for your hands." Said with determination that actually make Maria waver for a moment but she quickly push that feeling away. This is not something they can rely on anyone else.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "_But if he is a savior...maybe..No! When Serena die there was no one there to help her, this is something we going to settle our self!" _With her mind already settled her groups get to the battle stance again, an action copied by OOO's side much to Hibiki's hesitation.

* * *

"Hm...This seem like time to call for stronger reinforcement." Comment one of the shadow as another silver veil appear. "Damn if those troopers are limited then this one is rare, but then again this is what we save it for until we recover from our state. (Tch) And then there is that guy, I thought he hate Decade the most among us what taking him so long?" Complained as the other shadow just snort while Ver just blabbering something about a gather of heroes and crap like that.

"(Sigh) He is immortal, making it when Decade destroy him it take longer than us to revive but he should be here soon . Anyway, you known what to do. Go Riotroopers Ver. 2" Commanded as the mentioned Rider nod before the veil disappear and transport him to where the party is happening as Dr. Ver call it which is quite true he guess. Too bad he himself just revived but soon he can transform again. And this time no lucky shot will get him. (A/N **And guys I swear to God I'm not making it up. There is a ver 2 of those cannon folder and it is actually strong enough to kill Delta in Hero Saga.** **Although to be fair the current Delta can be beat by almost any Rider if they put their mind to it. No offense Delta's fan.)**

* * *

Playing Senki Zesshou G Opening Theme: Vitalization.

All the Necklaces for Symphogear can be show with the three Core Medals for Tatoba combo before the music start.

**Onegai kikasete…**

**Boku wa koko ni iru kara**

**Umareta mama no kanjou wo kakusanai de**

As the music start a darkness engulfed Hibiki can be seen reaching out for Fine before she turn to dust, the darkness then crumble away revealing Hibiki ready for transformation.

**Hikareau neiro ni riyuu nante iranai**

While Kanade reach out for Tsubasa, Yukine seem to be alone but soon there is a hand reach out for her as she recognize and happily reach for it**  
Atsuki omoi ten wo tsuranuke true song**  
Hibiki in her Gear demonstrate her martial poweress while OOO swinging his Medaljalibur. Then the story title appear.

It then show Tsubasa grapping her sword, Yukine readying her bows while Hibiki leg launcher is activated while OOO gripping his Medaljalibue  
**Itsu kara darou? Kokyuusuru you ni**

Tsubasa in her Gear swing her sword with the bolded blue word Ame no Habakiri in back ground.**  
Doushite darou? Kimi wo motomeru**

Yukine in her Gear shoot her bows with the bolded red word Ichival in back ground.**  
Kowareta kokoro uzukidasu sakebidasu start it up!**

Hibiki make a punch in her Gear with a bolded yellow word Gungir in back ground.

OOO also get to his battle stance with the word OOO bolded in his back ground with color like in his title.

We also see the 2nd Division cast along with Miku and bunch of Noises appear along with a group of Riotroopers but is hidden in shadow.**  
Afuresugita ****noise** **wa itsu mo**

**Real wo toozake azawarau  
Nozomu hodo ni surinukeru hikari mabushisugite…**

Yukine can be seen trying to reach for someone hand but it quickly dissapear only to be replace with the Tora gaunlet.

It also show Kirika and Shirabe in their Gears with their weapons ready with the bolded words in green Iglamia and purple Shagana respectively.**  
Yasuragi mamoru tame ni kodoku erabu yori  
Hitori dewa shiru koto no nai  
Te no nukumori kanjitai kara**

We then see Maria in the black Gungnir with her arm spread out while the hand of white and dark reach for her.

It then show the blue hair women with the guilty expression and the image of Maria and her sister as they were kid in her mind both smiling happily.

Dr. Ver with Solomon Cane laughing evilly with some kind of fossil and two armor figure hidden in shadow.  
**Kimi dake ni sasagu inochi no senritsu  
Utsukushii niji wo egaku towa heno joshou  
Kono mune no chikai wa dare nimo ubaenai  
Tobitatou koe wo kasanete  
Sora ga matteiru kara**

As all the Symphogear users clash against each other. OOO and Decade charge against the group of Riotroopers who is being command by two same armor figures but the group of Riotroopers are blow away by two other shadowed armor figures that seem to help them.

While Maria herself also clash against an armored figure. The scene then show OOO scan his belt and execute the Tatoba Kick. It then go white and when it die down reveal a broken Taka Core medals on the ground.

* * *

Just as everyone was ready for another fight another silver veil appear, came out of it is one Riotrooper. This one look a bit different compare to the rest for some reason. It also make them few a bit more dangerous.

Playing Regret Nothing Tighten Up.

Not waiting any chance the newly arrived Rider rush at OOO and Decade making other Riotroopers also follow it example. The other Symphogear users also pit against themselves once more time. As Shirabe once more shoot her disk toward Hibiki, the orange hair girl release a barrage of punches that almost make it seem like she had more than two hands due to how fast it was, as she quickly smash all the disks throw at her, she sprint toward Shirabe in hope of grabbing the girl to subdue her but the black hair girl quickly hover to the air as she send another wave of disk. This time Hibiki concentrate her punch, with her arm gauntlet could be seen activating. She then release it to the ground she stood on create a explosion about 10 feet in radius making all the dust and brick throw everywhere. The shock waves was strong enough to knock all the attack off course at the same time.

Yukine with both of her cross bows fire multiple shot at Kirika who deflect all of it easily with her scythe, she quickly send a wave of green energy slashes in return but Yukine manage to jump over and evade all of them with grace as she land back to her feet.

Yukine (Ichival): "(Tch) How about this!? **BILLION MAIDEN!"** Kirika quickly spun her scythes to deflect the wave of energy bullets aimed at her.

For Maria she is finding it harder and harder to dodge Tsubasa's attack, as each slash seem to get closer every minute.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "_This girl...her battle sense is great."_ Thought in frustration as one of the slash almost got too close again, she then send her cape to attack but Tsubasa already anticipate this and change her sword to big mode and clash against it making spark come out from the weapon lock.

Move to the battle between Riders, Decade after fire a shot straight at the face of one of the Troopers quickly take out a card and slot it to his belt.

Decade Driver: "**FINAL ATTACK RIDE D-D-D-DECADE!" **As the card hologram appear he fire his shot through it as it was charged by passing each cards. The group of troopers try to return fire but it was for naught as they were exploded.

Tsukasa (Decade): "Well that take care of that. The rest is counting on you Eiji-san." Said as he saw there is two Troopers left not counting the Ver 2. Not something that he have to worry about then, OOO should be capable of handling himself. With that he sit back to an audience sit with his hand rest on his sword as it was stabbed to the ground while his face in turn rest on his hand. Well the guy certainly make himself comfortable. "Well like I said best concert I have ever been to." Commented as he watch the fight proceed.

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "(Sigh) Well guess I should do something too right?" With that he take out Medaljalibur and lunge at the the others Riders. The last two Riotroopers rush forward with their blades ready and OOO quickly intercept them with his sword. As he deflect their hits and easily strike one of them with his Tora claws using his free hand. The strike was strong enough to pierce through the armor of the trooper as he quickly explode. He then quickly scan his sword.

OOO Driver: "**SINGLE SCANNING CHARGE!" **With the sword glow with energy he unleash a vertical slash that cut clean through the last troopers making him explode. But before the smoke even clear Ver 2 fist already punch through it and connect itself to OOO's chest sending the surprise Rider stumble back for few step. "_This one...is clearly different." _Thought as he feel the force on the punch which a whole different level. This guy is no cannon folder he could take on a full Riders.

As Ver. 2 move in for another punch, OOO quickly jump over it then deliver a chain of kicks behind it back which sending it flying and crash to the audience sits, as smoke and dust still not even clear yet multiple laser blasts tear through them and head for OOO who manage to deflect them with his sword. Ver 2 then rush out from the smoke with his gun switch to blade mode and clash with OOO. As the two struggle to overpower their opponent, OOO deliver a straight kick to Ver. 2 torso but he manage to side step it and deliver a slash right at OOO's back. But OOO quickly retaliate by giving a slash himself which manage to land on Ver 2 chest making it stumble back.

Thanks to the armor both didn't suffer any serious damage despite being slash at the vital part for human body. So they quickly clash sword at each other again. But OOO suddenly let go of his sword almost making Ver 2 stumble because lost of balance but it quickly regain it and slash at OOO who hook his arm around the one the one holding the sword then swipe it leaving an opening, using this chance OOO land multiple strike with his Tora claws making Ver 2 stumble back with spark and smoke come out of his armor. Using this chance, OOO change his Medals as he scan it but Ver.2 also use this moment to fire its gun at OOO.

OOO Driver: "**TAKA-UNAGI-CHEETAH!"** As the energy plate formed just in time to block the energy shot aimed at OOO. As the change happen OOO now is equip with the blue part for hand and yellow part for his leg. Utilize Cheetah speed OOO avoid all of the shot easily, he then use the Unagi Whips to repeated attack Ver 2 effectively. As OOO decide it was time to finish this he scan his belt once more time.

OOO Driver: "**SCANNING CHARGE!" **With that the whips are wrapped around his arm with electric charged in its. With Cheetah speed he land multiples devastating thunder punches until finally Ver 2 exploded.

End Song.

* * *

Nastassjar who observe the situation can tell that this had gone out of hand. With the two Riders appearance there was no way they could win this fight plus their goal was to gain the Phonic's data but with number like this they may as well forget it. Decide it was time to retreat she contact Maria once more time.

Nastassjar: "Maria. The situation need change of plans. Retreat right now." Said as Maria could only nod.

* * *

Maria quickly jump away from Tsubasa as the same time in the center of the field there is suddenly a giant Noise appear.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "Wow! Is that also a Noises?"

Kirika (Igalima): "What is this!? I never heard about this!?" Exclaimed as she also seem to be shocked by the Noises appearance but Maria's command quickly make them use this opportunity to retreat. And until now, finally Maria bring out her Gear's weapon which is the spear just like Kanade had when she use Gungnir but it was black.

Tsubasa (Ame no Habakiri): "She wait until now to take out her Gear Arms!?" Exclaimed as she haven't bring her weapon out since the start of the fight. Tsubasa actually wonder if she can even call out the weapon. But to add to their confusion Maria quickly shot a beam of energy at the summoned Noise blowing it to pieces.

Yukine (Ichival): "What is she doing? Isn't she the one who summon it?" Asked with an incredulous expression meanwhile Maria just follow Kirika and Shirabe right away as they leave the field. Just as they were trying to pursuit them the pieces of the blow apart Noises suddenly start moving as it regroup itself to an even bigger Noise then before.

Tsukasa (Decade): "Hm. This look troublesome." Commented idly as he look at the creature from his seat with an easy going attitude. While OOO already revert back to Tatoba Combo.

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "This Noise seem to regenerate each time it blow up. So to take care of it we might have to attack it strong enough to completely wipe it out." Add in his own thought as he ready for a finisher. If he combine with Decade and other Symphogears it will work. That is if they are still the same girls he known two years ago. But Hibiki will soon prove that is not the case as she calmly raise her hand up to stop him as she got a confident smile.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "Don't worry Eiji-san. We got this, we are not the same as we are two years ago. Let us show you the new powers that we have acquired." Said with confidence as Yukine and Tsubasa nod. Seeing this OOO also smile behind his armor as he nod his head.

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "Alright. I believe in you guys. But you guys have to be careful." Said with concern as the girl nod. While Decade also observe as the girls seem to concentrate their power to Hibiki.

Tsukasa (Decade): "_This might be interesting..." _Was his thought as he saw the trio of girls seem to ready for some big attacks.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "Alright. Let's do this!" Announced as the three of them hold each other hands. "**S2CA TRIBUST!"** With that declaration all three of them sing their Swan Song while Hibiki's gauntlet was combined to one hand. The next moment could be describe as a beautiful scene but deadly as the same time as the girls Swan Song fuel the energy for Hibiki's attack and unleash it on the Noises creating a tornado of rainbow that completely engulf the creature at the same time destroy it completely.

* * *

Kirika (Igalima): "...Wha...what is with that crazy fire power!?" Asked loudly with shock evident on her face. while Shirabe seem to enjoy the sight.

Shirabe (Shul Shagana): "It pretty." Was the quiet girl comment as she look at the tornado of rainbow that burst through all the way to the sky.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "So this is the monsters that we will have to fight. Along with the Kamen Rider..." Mutter with a bitter smile as she was also surprised by the power from that attack.

Meanwhile Nastassjar have a satisfy smile as she observe the data that have the word 'COMPLETE'.

Nastassjar: "The Light of the Dawn." Was what she said as she look at the result of whatever project that they are planning. Whatever it is, it seem like they were able to fulfill it.

* * *

Tsukasa: "Wow. That was interesting. Good job kid." Said as he give Hibiki a thumb up. Now normally this is a feat itself, to make Tsukasa openly praise someone. Something that Tsugami Shoichi and Tendou Souji was able to do easily with their cooking skills though. Ah he actually hope another troubles big enough to summon all Riders happen soon, he really crave for some of those dish. But regardless Hibiki hardly feel happy because of one detail.

Hibiki: "I told you. I'M NOT A KID!" Yelled in an unladylike, though to be fair since when is Hibiki's lady like. Hm? Why she aiming her fist at this dire...ah crap. BOOM!

Hibiki: "Eh? That's weird why did I suddenly have an urge to punch that spot?" Asked to herself while Tsukasa just look a bit nervous. It might be best if he refrain from messing the young girl after all. But before neither of them can ponder more on the mysterious phenomenon...(A/N: **You good? **Narrator: **I...wil...live..I think...I need a vacation...) **Eiji voice already cut in.

Eiji: "That was impressive you guys." Said cheerfully as he approach them. They have now all back to their civilians clothes. Hibiki seeing him from her angry expression quickly change to a happy smile as she rush at him. Seeing that he also happily open his arm and ready to embrace her the scen between them suddenly become sparkle like one of those touching reunion scene, it also work pretty well in hiding a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

POW! Which is why it was completely justified when she punch him straight in the face as he get throw across the field comically, finish it all off with him landing face first on the ground with smoke come out from him.

Eiji: "Ow...I guess I deserve that huh?" Was his only intelligence reply as he pull his face off the ground with a groan. "But I see your punch is still as strong as ever Hibiki-chan. Hahahaha..." Complimented as he didn't known his doom only appearing slowly from behind. By the time he realized it he was greet with the sight of a Yukine with a smile, that somehow is as scary as hell mind you, in civilian clothes but somehow still manage to keep her guns and it is aiming straight at him. He would be so proud of her progress if he wasn't being life threaten because of it. "Uhm...Yukine-chan?" Said weakly which before he even have a chance to said more his torment is already begin.

Yukine: "Chan? Ehehehehe...CHAN MY FOOT YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAUSE!? DIE YOU LIAR!" And that was the decree of Eiji's fate as bullets sound could be here from the field despite the battle already over yet the gun sound actually increase. Meanwhile Tsukasa somehow already got popcorn and enjoy the show. Seriously who need television when they have a Rider's life?

* * *

Kirika: "Eh? I thought all the Noises was destroyed, why does it sound like there even a bigger battle now?" Asked as she heard the bullet sound. As they was ready to leave on their secret truck but was able to hear the sound of bullets. And it make the mess of battle they make sound like nothing.

Maria: "Don't known but whoever it was he have our sympathy." Said with a pity voice as she could only imagine how unlucky was that enemy must be. The gun sound didn't even go off that much when they were fighting for God's sake. Meanwhile Shirabe suddenly felt a bit worry for the one who saved her life for some reason as she quickly send a prayer for him.

* * *

Half an hour, yes half a freaking hellish hour later. Our heroes was on the helicopter and returning to the base. Tsubasa who have change back to school uniform, Hibiki and Yukine all three of them still have a crossed expression while Tsukasa seem to trying to hold to his laughter, Kanade also looking at the scene with amusement. While our main character, the great Multi-King or Savior King as some had dub it, is now getting his wound treated by an amused Aoi and Ogawa. One would have thought how powerful the opponent is to wound a Kamen Rider specificity someone like OOO. Well to Eiji the opponents was one of his most scary and difficult of all time. Three lovely, pissed and angry females. Yep no enemy can be greater than that, Poseidon can curse him all he want he will still think it is much nicer to just fight against the Greeed Rider all over again.

Tsukasa: "(Snicker) Well it seem to be much more easy to just fight against powerful monster everyday huh Eiji-san?" Asked as he didn't even bother to contain his laughter anymore.

Eiji: "(Sob) I known right? You understand me well Tsukasa-san..." Said with anime tear as Aoi is putting medicine oil on the bump on his head while Ogawa also put some on his bruised cheeks. Both still have that same amusement smile.

Tsubasa: "Eh? Did you said anything Eiji-san?" Asked with a rare but sweet smile. That if any man particularly fan see this they may have die because of blood rush but if Eiji can chose he would rather never see it again. Call him crazy but he swear he can see an enraged Asura figure looming right over that beautiful smile. As such he shake his head so much that it almost fall out of his head to deny it.

As for Hibiki and Yukine they seem like haven't forgive him completely yet, if the pout and glare respectively, they have on their faces is any indication. The group have keep it as that while they were return to the base.

* * *

Meanwhile standing right in front of the school of Hibiki is two man who just by taking a look one would said they are like reflection in an opposite way. And that is prove to be more truth if you known them well. They are Akira Date and Shintaro Goto also know as Kamen Rider Proto Birth and Birth. After following a certain Kamen Rider to this world they kind of loss on the way and Eiji told them to just come here waiting for him and there should be someone waiting for them there. Oh and for information they are dressing as how we always see them on screen. So Date have a backpack with him with his trade mark jacket and cap, Goto still dress uptight like he is...well you get the point.

Date: "Wow...For a school this is very nice huh Goto-chan?" Asked as he look over the school from where he is. Despite his easy going attitude, like Eiji he is someone who have travel through war torn place, he also help out people there in his own way, also known as a combat doctor he offer free service to treat people who is wounded or sick where war happen making them lose the chance to see doctor to treat.

Goto: "Date-san...please stop using chan please how many time do I have to said it? (Sigh) Anyway is this really where Eiji going to meet up with us?" Asked as he check the map once more to make sure he got it right. This man here is a trained fighter who originally command a Ride Vendor troops to fight against Greeed and was the only survivors. His resolve to help people could be compare to Eiji, of course even he himself admit he can't be equal to Eiji in that regard, but still it is obvious he have a drive and skill to be a hero to protect people, but sometimes he can be very uptight. That doesn't stop him to blow up when he have to deal with a source of stupidity directly, ironically that tend to be Date, someone that he actually respect.

Genjuro: "You guys aren't wrong. This is where the 2nd Division used to be, but unknown to Eiji we changed the location after the attacks. Regardless I will be you guys guide." Said s he walk to view after he receive the call from Eiji. Before he even got a chance to take it out from the young man, Eiji told him that his comrade is also here and they were heading to where Eiji known as the last location of the Division. So Genjuro put it on hold as he personally went as a guide.

Date: "Oh? Red hair...ah you must be the one call Genjuro right? I'm Akira Date. This is..." Said as he was about to introduce his companion but was cut off.

Goto: "I'm Shintaro Goto. Nice to meet you, and no he can't call me Goto-chan. Date-san." Said sternly which Goto can only laugh sheepishly seeing that Goto known what he wanted to said. Man to be able to understand each other without speaking, aren't they just getting closer and closer as great friends everyday? Genjuro just laugh as he see these two interacts. How he miss interesting moment that seem to follow Eiji like this. It seem like he was right, Riders really are interesting. As the trio of men walk off Date miss the sight of a silver blur quickly attach herself to his backpack that he carrying.

* * *

As Eiji and everyone finally make it back to the new 2nd Division he kind of surprise to see they build the headquarter to be mobile now. Aoi said it was to make it more easy for their job as well as they would be able to fight back if the base was attack instead of being locate in one spot. Something that Eiji could understand as he had participate during that event.

As they almost reach a headquarter Eiji was surprised as when the door open what greet him is a fist straight to his stomach? As Eiji flying comically all the way to the wall because of the force from the punch and stuck on it he could still see the shocked reaction of everyone. He could also see Goto and Date is here already, the former could only shae his head in disbelief while the latter is laughing alongside with Tsukasa and Kanade. He could also see the one who give that punch is a very commander.

Eiji: "(Ugh...) I...see...that you are still well Genjuro-san...(Ugh...)" Was all that he manage to grunt out as he slowly slid down from the wall he stuck on in a comically way.

Genjuro: "And I could said the same to you too. To take on my punch like that and still fine. As expected of our hero right?" Despite it being sound like a compliment Eiji could heard how he press the word, seem like Genjuro also angry as how Eiji just leave like that without inform everyone that he is okay. Well not like he is okay now. But his expression suddenly change to full smile as the whole office have light turn on with this we see that there seem to be a party with a banner saying.

'WELCOME BACK! HINO EIJI AND WELCOME KAMEN RIDERS!' The atmosphere just like how they welcomed Hibiki and him 2 years ago when they first meet.

Genjuro: "Well we have already give him the piece of our minds now is time to celebrate his return as well as welcome our new guests!" Exclaimed loudly which earn the cheer from the staff as some of them pry Eiji out from the wall as they give him congrats and concern about how he been which he happily response while the group that come back with him shake their heads except Kanade and Tsukasa who happy with all the foods.

After one crazy moment of celebration later.

Everyone had gather at a table as it was time for them to catch up with each other events.

Eiji: "It nice to see Kanade-san had finally wake up." Said happily as he finally have the chance to talk to the red hair girl. All that time on the plane suffer from the three Symphogear users really spare him no chance.

Kanade: "Hehehe. Thanks it thanks to you too Eiji-san." Reply happily as she notice Eiji bow to her slightly. "What's wrong?" Asked as she confuse by his act.

Eiji: "Well it just that you might haven't miss out those moments of your life if I was there sooner. So I'm sorry Kanade-san." Said sincerely as Kanade can only scratch her cheeks as she can only laugh awkwardly.

Kanade: "Wow. You relly are just like how everyone tell you to be." Said as the 2nd Division groups all shake their heads. It seem they can't change his mind about how much help he had actually helped Kanade. But hear Kanade said this really perk someone's interest.

Goto: "Oh? So what did you guys think about Eiji's personality?" Asked with interest as the 2nd Division group all adopt a thinking pose .

Ogawa: "Well he is definitely a hero." Was the one who start as everyone nod in agree which make Eiji smile shyly.

Genjuro: "He is a brave men." Add in and increase the smile.

Aoi: "Slightly idiot?" And now the smile turn to sweat drop.

Sakuya: "A bit weird?" Sweat drop increase.

Tsubasa: "Well an admirable warriors."

Hibiki: "Uhm...very nice."

Kanade: "Underwear freaks?" Sweat drop increase.

Yukine: "A biggest idiot." Stated firmly making Eiji hung his head down with depression cloud can be seen gather up his head. He not that bad right? Seem like Date didn't agree with him as he laugh wholeheartedly to the comments of what the 2nd Division thinks about the young man.

Date: "Well I would said they manage to capture Eiji's image to the teeth right Goto-chan?" Asked with a few snickers still there meanwhile as Eiji look to Goto hopefully he see that Goto also seem to be struggle with something. Most likely to hold back a very uncharacteristic laugher, and the way people can tell already let you known of how much success he had. Seeing this Eiji can only hung his head low with the cloud of depression completely hang around his head now.

Hibiki: "But Eiji-san. If you was still alive you should have told us. Do you known how sad we had all been when we thought you was dead?" Asked sternly which a pout even if it was adorable the intense in it actually make Eiji feel more afraid then any threats he had to face as a Rider before.

Eiji: "I...I'm sorry. But I thought Tsukasa-san had told you guys that I'm alive when you guys meet him." Said as he gulp nervously while everyone turn to Tsukasa again who is messing with his camera again. As if sensed the stare he look up at them slowly.

Tsukasa: "What?"

Yukine: "But aren't you the one who actually confirm that he dead when we first met?" Asked with annoyance clearly in her voice, if he knew Eiji is still alive he could have tell them. Hearing this Tsukasa just have a realization look on his face as he understand what they were talking about. While Eiji just send him a questioning look.

Tsukasa: "Oh that. To be precise all I said was I heard that he dead. I never deny nor confirm if it true or not. And before you ask, it because you guys have a fight ahead of you and I don't want you to be distracted with your thought." Said calmly which earn some respect of everyone around him while Eiji just look at him doubtfully as he already fight along this Rider quite sometime.

Eiji: "And..." Trailed out as he known for sure that is not the real reason, or at least not all there is to it.

Tsukasa: "I don't want to deal with all the question. It your problem, you should deal with it." Replied bluntly without missing a beat, and there go all that amount of respect that he just build up while some of the staff even face-fault.

"_He just a really irresponsible person isn't he!?" _And that was the conclusion of everyone who hadn't met Tsukasa Kadoya before until now had reached after a few seconds of conversation.

Genjuro: "(Sigh) Anyway now to the matter that I think everyone here all want to known. Eiji-kun, how did you survive the explosion? We weren't able to detect any trace of you still alive after what happened." Said seriously as all eyes trailed upon Eiji. Even Goto and Date seem to be interest as they also didn't known the detail. They just known Eiji had gone through a dimensional portal base on what Kisaragi Gentarou aka Kamen Rider Fourze had told them right after the battle against the Galaxy King.

While Eiji just had a thoughtful look as he remember what happened at that time.

Eiji: "I was able to survive thanks to Ankh and Fine-san..." Said slowly as everyone beside the Riders who didn't known Fine well had a surprise expression, they wonder what Fine have to do with this as well as where Ankh is now that they thought about it. They thought he just separate way with Eiji and going to meet up or something but they still keep quiet as Eiji began to tell them what happened to him.

* * *

(Flash back to right after OOO manage to destroy the Moon's fragment.)

Eiji can felt himself floating around in an empty darkness. The pain that he felt as his organ is being destroyed had gone, the fatigue from pushing his body way above its limit had gone too. He actually felt very comfortable right now. One had to wonder is this how dead's felt like? He suddenly felt solemn as he hope that the little Alfreed also get to felt this peace too when she died. Although he suddenly wonder if dead mean this is how he going to felt forever. Is not like he hate this sensation it just that well one would feel it would be quite dull to feel like this forever. But then it suddenly hit him.

Eiji: "_Would I still be able to think even when I'm dead?"_

Ankh: "Probably not if you are really dead." Replied nonchalantly to his thought with that trademark annoyance in his voice. Making Eiji suddenly snap his eye open as he can see darkness everywhere but for some reason he can see Ankh standing in front of him clearly.

Eiji: "Ankh!? I'm sorry...So you also..." Trail off as he can't help but feel that once again because of him Ankh had...

Ankh: "Hmph. That's really typical of you, only you would treat a being like me like a real living being." Grunted but one could heard satisfy in it. "But don't worry. You are not dead yet, we are inside your mind right now as your body is being healed." Said making Eiji wide eyed.

Eiji: "Bu...but..how?"

Ankh: "(Sigh) before that, Eiji let me make one thing clear for you. I manage to get the Ride Vendor from the future, yes. But I am not from the future, I manage to revive myself among the Medals that was absorb by Poseidon and separate from him when he was traveling through the dimensional hole. Maybe because I was not physically destroyed like the other Greeed which was why I manage to regain my conscious." Said as he look at Eiji's expression, an eyebrow were rised when he see Eiji's expression unchanged. "You known didn't you? The Purple Medals must have let you sense it right?" Deduced as he consider all the possibility which was proved to be fact when Eiji nod slowly.

Ankh: "Heh. But don't be too disappointed, thanks to you I manage to reunite with her."

Eiji: "Heh?"

Ankh: "(Sigh) The one who I failed to protect. Heh, we are pretty similar you and I. We both failed to protect those that we could call friends. She was the first person that I felt like matter to me, and I didn't even known what those feeling was back then. But now is ok. I can be with her again." Said with a rare peaceful smile while Eiji just look down but he also have a soft smile but he perk up a bit when he heard what Ankh said next. "Is all thanks to you though, thanks to an idiot like you I can be a living being, which is why I was able to die and reach where she is, not simply disappear like a mere object. For that I thank you Eiji." Said honestly with a smile making Eiji quite stunned but he smile back in return.

Ankh: "So you known this is good bye right? Anyway now you know feel free to live how you want Eiji. Reach for the hand that need you. Those little girls still need you to help them after all. So live, I will use all of Medals powers to heal you. You are not dead yet, your life still flaring even if it a bit weak with all the Medals power you should be ok." Said as light slowly engulf him as he turn around and prepare to walk away. This time Eiji didn't chase after him but he still leave a few words.

Eiji: "But we will meet again. I believe the future where we will meet again. I will reach out for those in need but that doesn't mean we won't meet again the future." Said firmly pausing Ankh for a moment and even though Eiji didn't see it he known Ankh is smiling well if that idiot will give up so easily then he won't be chosen as OOO in the first place. After all, Hino Eiji was a King that Ankh approved.

Ankh: "Heh. We will, one way or another although if I see you show up here to soon I will kick your butt back down got it? That's not how I want our next time meeting to be. So you better be careful idiot." Said as he start to walk again. Eiji watch with a smile as when the light engulf Ankh he can see a girl waiting for Ankh there and hold his hand wit her as she walk away. But before they disappear she wave as Eiji.

"Thank you. Please continue to be a kind King ok?" Was what she said as he wave back, his vision blur as he felt tear fall down from his eyes. He slowly close his eyes as darkness engulf him once more.

Eiji once more felt asleep. He can now felt clearly that the Medals are working there power. In a way the Medals are resemble of Desire so their purposes are limitless. But still his body need to heal slowly as the Purple Medals might rebel against the power of other Medals. But Eiji with better control manage to turn it off, it also seem to realize its host condition in danger so it become quite obedient as the Medals healing him.

But he suddenly felt lots of pain. He want to scream but can't is like his body is being melted from inside out. He can control the Purple Medals but Poseidon's power seem to be fighting back, it laid dormant there for a short amount of time but now that it felt something is trying to erase it, it was fighting back. So right now a battle is being fought inside Eiji's body. He wonder even if the Medals are healing him can he survive the pain? He having problem restraining the Purple Medals as it was. But if he let go now Ankh probably won't let him have his peace for God known how many millennium. Still he having a hard time to struggle now, but suddenly he can felt something...no it was someone, the warm hand that caring his cheeks. This feeling of warm make him think of a mother smoother her child when he in pain. Something that Eiji actually had rare chance to experience with his mother is with her business all the time.

As Eiji try to open his eye he was surprised to be greeted with the sight of Fine in her priestess outfit. But there is no more maniac smile, wicked expression or sadness on the women face. But instead a kind smile as he see that somehow he is lying on her laps while her hand is caressing his cheek. Right where he felt the warm.

Eiji: "Heh. Hello there Fine-san. I'm not hallucinating am I?" Said calmly despite he still felt the pain but it is not so hard to endure now. The women smile somehow become even softer as she look at him in concern.

Fine: "Who know? You are in the line between life and death right now after all." She suddenly frowned a bit. "But still. And here I told you to be careful, you even worse than Hibiki's chan, how are you going to be a protector if you just going to die like this?" Lectured softly making Eiji smile sheepishly.

Eiji: "Eh heh. My bad but Hibiki-chan and everyone else is safe. I have no regret." Stated firmly making Fine sigh softly.

Fine: "I think instead of asking you, I should have told Hibiki-chan to look after you. But still thank you Eiji-kun, you prevented a tragic that could have happened because of me. You are right, I was too blinded by my desire that I forgot that all life are just as precious. Everyone could reach out for other if they try. You and Hibiki-chan showed me that even Genjuro-kun in the end still believe in me. So that's why Eiji don't give up now. Those girls still need you, especially Chris-chan. You promised to reach out for her right? The hand that I wasn't able to reach, you was able to. That's why you can't give up now Eiji-kun. This probably won't repent my sins much but I will be able to protect those girls smiles." Said as she have a sad smile now but she suddenly felt Eiji's hand on top of her.

Eiji: "It's ok Fine-san. We all forgive you, you had no more evil intention, and you deserve another chance. Hibiki-chan, Chris-chan and Genjurou-san will all think the same thing. I believe so." Looking at this child confident face the ancient priestess can't help but smile softly. He really is something else.

Fine: "Thank you Eiji-kun. Now I believe it should almost be time for you to wake up." Said and to his surprise Eiji notice that the pain really had pass. It seem he had fully healed.

Eiji: "Thank you Fine-san. For being here and helped me, I promise I will definitely protect Hibiki- chan and everyone else." Said with determination while the priestess look at him kindly before lean close to his face and much to Eiji's shock, kissed him on the cheek. She giggled as she saw smoke come out of his ear.

Fine: "For luck. Now go Eiji-kun, go and fulfill your desire that want to reach out for other, but remember you are not alone." Said as she slowly engulfed by light but not before showing her trademark mischievous smile as she add in "And be nice to your harem ok? It is natural since you are a King right?" Said teasingly causing Eiji to blush. He NOT a Lolicon Dammit. Just how many time must he repeat himself. "Oh and don't worry give or take few years they would be beautiful teenage girl and it would be ok!" Replied happily as if she was reading his mind.

Eiji: "What do you mean by OK!?" Was all that he manage to retort before Eiji feel himself waking up.

As he open his eyes the first thing he saw is a clear blue sky. As he slowly get up he notice he is in a dessert and the Medals told him that he had back to his old world.

(Flash back End).

* * *

Eiji: "But shortly after that Tsukasa's san find me and said he need my help in plan that we known as Hero Taisen. In that two years as a Riders we fought some big battles. After that I found out that village where I met Alfreed is still at war so with OOO's power I travel there and stopped it. Before I realize it two years had pass. I'm sorry for not contact you guys for so long. But also because during that time the dimensional travel ability is still something I need to get use to." Apologize as he bow his head while everyone thought about his experience of course he left out the harem part, like hell he going to said it straight to the girls face.

The 2nd Division was quite shocked to heard about Fine, no Sakurai and glad she return to the friend they once knew. Even though it was quite late...no it was not she helped Eiji, their comrade so she had repent for her wrong, it something that especially Hibiki and Yukine feel happy about. Though the latter probably won't show it.

Date: "Yeah. After all that he said he need to return here but this time me and Goto decide to tag along. Riders should be there when there is trouble right? And these Noises existence sound serious." Add in after he listen to the story while Goto nod in agreement.

Goto: "After all the reckless stunt Eiji made we should make sure he didn't overdo it in other world too." Add in his own opinion while the 2nd Division groups nod in agreement while Eiji smile sheepishly again.

Eiji: "Oh right Tsukasa-san, dodge." Said as he suddenly point behind the passing by Rider.

Before Tsukasa can even get what that mean a white blur come out of Date's bag and slam at Tsukasa's head. But due to her small size it is safe to assume he is more annoyed than actually hurt.

Tsukasa: "(Ow...) What the heck!? Kivala? Where have you been?" Questioned with annoyance as he rub the spot where the white bat had slam into.

Kivala: "Where have I been!? That's what I should be asking you! You suddenly just left me like that! If I see Natsumi-chan again I will tell her to use pressure point attack until you laugh to death!" Yelled back angrily while Tsukasa just shudder. All his annoyance gone and the shocked group beside Eiji was treated to the sight of the powerful warrior on his knee beg for the little bat's forgiveness. Meanwhile Kanade get out of her shock as she look closer to the bat.

Kanade: "Oh? One of your friend Tsukasa-san? She look cute." Said as she poke the bat lightly while Tsubasa just shake her head as her friend's antic. Leave it to Kanade to just address people so closely when they just met.

Kivala: "Oh. Thank you. My name is Kivala." Introduced as she did a court bow making Kanade giggle in amusement.

Kanade: "'sup! Name is Kanade Amou. Nice to meet you Kivala-chan."

Kivala: "Oh. Nice to meet you too. I actually already pay interest in you for a while since I come here. To be blunt do you want to make a contract with me?" Asked making everyone from 2nd Division a bit surprise while Kanade had a curious look. Tsukasa just look a bit interest.

Tsukasa: "Oh? You already had interest in her that fast? I known with Natsumi it wasn't permanent but it hadn't been that long you known?"

Kivala: "Ehehehe. Is fine unlike my other brethren I could form contract with anyone I like as long as they are human or Fangire."

Kanade: "Well said that I do make a contract with you what would I get huh Kivala-chan?" Asked with curious while Tsubasa look a bit alarmed.

Tsubasa: "Wait Kanade..." Before she can talk the little bat answer shocked her to remain silent.

Kivala: "How about a Kamen Rider's power? And one that is very strong right Tsukasa?" Asked as she turn to Tsukasa who gave a nod a bit forcefully while everyone is still wrapping their heads about this Kanade seem to already come to her conclusion.

Kanade: "Deal." Said with a grin.

Tsubasa: "But Kanade." Said as she get up and walk to her friend but Kanade stopped her.

Kanade: "If it mean I can gain power to fight alongside you guys again I would accept any price." Said seriously without anymore hint of joking as Genjuro also look worry.

Kivala: "Oh? Don't worry I'm a very generous person. There will be no price, of course you have to be careful not to get killed in battle but that is." Said with giggle s everyone look at Tsukasa and his nod make Tsubasa a bit relieve.

Date suddenly yawn loudly much to Goto embarrass. Kanade just laugh as she see this, it remind her of herself and Tsubasa, Tsubasa also seem to share Goto's feeling when she heard this. Both of the mature member of their respectively duo can only face-palm with a sigh.

Genjuro: "Well you guys look like you could use a rest. We will catch up tomorrow. Meanwhile you guys could rest on the 2nd Division." With that everyone call it a night as Tsukasa said he already have a place to crash. Date and Goto follow Genjurou while Eiji said he will follow them later. Because as he was about to leave he felt a tug on his sleeves and saw Chris the one who holding this. Everyone decide to let them have some private time as Eiji, Kanade, Chris, Hibiki and Tsubasa are those that still here.

He know they haven't had an official talk yet so he wait for them to be the one saying first.

Yukine: "So...what you said about Fine. It was true?" Said hesitantly as Eiji nod.

Eiji: "Uhm. In the end she known she was wrong and she sincerely apologize to you Chris-chan. She don't think she deserve to be called your family but she wish you to be happy." Said warmly making the girl have tears in her eyes. "And I intend to follow the promise I made with her. I will definitely protect you guys. I won't let you hurt anymore Chris-chan." As he said that he was suddenly meet with a slap from Chris as he bit surprised.

Yukine: "Don't said it so easily like that. You will protect us? You mean like you won't care what happen to you as long as we are safe right? Don't mess around with me!" Snapped as Eiji was bit taken back while the other girls keep quiet as they seem to share the same thought. "I told you we not that weak. Don't just be so one tracked, we could also help you in return too. So make sure next time you...No! Don't even ever do something like that again you heard me? I will shoot you until you become a beehive if you do." As her voice got smaller and smaller sob could be heard from the girl. "I don't want to lose another family again...Eiji...Don't leave me ok?" Pleaded as she hung on to him like a life board, she afraid just like most her dream the moment she open her eyes next morning she will be meet with disappointment of finding out that it was just fake. A feeling that Hibiki and Tsubasa seem to known well too.

Eiji expression is torn because of this. He known all that, he known what they mean, he will feel the same as them too if the position is reverse. But...

Eiji: "I'm sorry Yukine-chan. I can't promise that. Next time if a same situation happen I will make the same decision. I just can't face it if I fail to protect you guys, it will make me suffer more than death and I don't want that. Sorry for being selfish." Said as he can feel the grip tighten from Yukine. He also readied and he did receive another slap from Tsubasa this time the girl also have tear in her eyes to make him feel worse.

Tsubasa: "I...idiot...why did you apologize? That's not why you should apologize. Because we wasn't strong enough to help you...This time it won't be like that. If that is how you feel then we won't let next time happen! We will become stronger and stand next to you equally. You can rely on us just like other Riders!" Declared as Eiji look at her wide eyed. Hibiki also walk closer to him she also have tear too she ball up her fist and bonk his head head lightly instead of another knock out hit he expect. But the level of guiltiness he felt just going to keep increasing isn't?

Hibiki: "That's right. We won't let a next time happen. So rely on us this time okay Eiji-san? This hand that you believe in, I will use it to reach out for you so don't leave us again okay?" Said with sob as she also start to hug him.

Eiji: "(Sigh) I...don't known if I can promise that is not easy when one is a Rider..." With the glare all the girls give him he quickly continue "But I will believe in you guys strength. I promise you guys that." Said nervously as the girl just let the glare rest.

Kanade: "Well I going to said my piece too. Stop acting so stubborn that make us worry ok? At least try to. It quite serious to need someone like me to tell you that. And..." Said as she make her way to Eiji and much to him and the girls surprises a kiss on the cheek is what she give and he receive. Man twice in one chapter...Damn lucky bastard. "This is thank you for saving me." Said with a grin while the girl seem like still in shock.

The emotional moment shatter like glass, well more like they enter a higher level in dangerous I guess.

Tsubasa: "K...Kanade!" Yelled in an unladylike manner making the said girl's grin wider.

Kanade: "Oh? Tsubasa! Don't tell me you want one too? From me or Eiji-kun?" Said with the grin still there making Tsubasa quickly transform to a tomato with how red her face is.

Hibiki: "(Sob...) Eiji-san...You horrible..." Said with tear as Eiji could help but scream for the unfairness of that statement in his mind.

Yukine: "You! How can you just go around and kiss people like that damnit!?" At least someone known where the right target is right?

Kanade: "Oh? Is not just anyone you know? Only to Eiji-kun."

Yukine: "Geh!? Grhhh...Eiji! This is your fault!" Forget the former statement please.

As the girls were arguing to each other, well more like Kanade making fun of the other three, Eiji can't help but smile fondly making them turn to him as they also have that smile.

Eiji: "Well...I'm back everyone."

"Welcome back!" Was the chorus of happy reply from the four girls. Now only one more problem...His underwear for tomorrow.

* * *

Pay this next moment little mind please. This is merely one of countless possibility. It could happen in the future, some different realities but it always a chance.

Hino Eiji stare at the sky with a satisfy expression. Once more he had manage to reach out for other and have protect them safely. The opponent is tough but it make it more worth it no one was hurt. Well almost no one but since when he really paid in mind to his own safety? As he slowly close his eyes the ground around him slowly dyed crimson. Like he said a really tough opponent. But still he really tired now, he should deserve some sleep at least after defeat such a foe right? That's right just a short nap...Wait was that...Slowly a smile made it way to a tired expression of the Mutli-King.

Eiji: "Hm...So it finally time huh? I told you we will meet again..." Muttered as he slowly reach out for that hand come from the light. It weird actually despite he is closing his eyes he can see that light clearly. Oh and she is there too.

Eiji: "Alfreed..."

And that is one of the possibility of the end of Multi-King. But regardless one thing is clear, no matter what there will be one day when they will meet again. In a distant tomorrow.

* * *

Next Time:

Tsubas: "Fine!?"

Genjuro: "Had the ghost returned already? Ryoko..."

Hibiki: "No I won't believe it..."

Eiji: "Fine-san real wish...I'm carrying it and will carry it on!"

Kivala: "Shall we go?"

Kanade: "Uhm. Let show them our power! Ok partner?"

Date: "This is one big party!"

"Prepare yourself Riders!"

Next Chapter: Clash! Conflict and Returned Songstress!

* * *

Blaze: "Well...Another chapter done I think."

Tsukasa: "You done well. For an amateur but you sure you can handle this much?"

Blaze: "Psst! This is nothing!" Declared s he suddenly crash to the floor with eyes swirling.

Eiji: "He is not ok."

Yukine: "No kidding. Well the idiot had it coming for bringing in bunch of characters like that."

Date: "Ah come one it was nice of him to include me."

Kanade: "Speaking of which you was quite expected by reviewers huh? Wonder why?"

Date: "Heh! It was my awesomeness! Charisma! And of course handsomeness!" Do I actually have to describe how smug looking his face is right now?

Goto: "Sure...Story does need idiot to entertain it I guess."

Date: "Hey!"

Hibiki: "Well that's all for now. Please support us and leave lots of review ok? Tsubasa-san might dress as a maid if you do."

Tsubasa: "TACHIBANA!"

Blaze: "Ugh...Keep it down please...School...still not start right..." It summer you pathetic excuse of author...Oh if anyone wonder my voice right now sound like the guy who narrate OOO's story too. Well then bye. I'm waving my hand right now by the way...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter G4: Clash! Conflict and the returned Songstress!

Disclaimer: The same.

Right now in the afternoon, at the Sunflower lots of customers can be seen to walk in and out of it, they all leave with a satisfy smile. Why wouldn't they? The food is good, the price is cheap, the boss lady is nice. And most important of all, he is back. The somewhat goofy or cute like some girls like to call had just come back to work as the helper for the store. It was a famous store before Eiji come already of course, but once he leave everything is a bit different. The atmosphere certainly felt a bit lacking but the customers still enjoy it. Now they will love it though.

It was quite sudden but the Lady was beyond happy when Eiji show up at her place a week ago, saying that he just come back from a trip and want to work for her again. Needless to said the Lady just smile as she take out the apron (A/N: **Ok guys don't laugh is a food store so is normal (Snicker...) **Narrator: **(Sigh) Launcher, author. Author, launcher. **BOOM!) that belong to him when he work here. Without missing a beat he quickly start to work again. Oh and she also have a helper, a friend of Eiji, the man is certainly uptight compare to Eiji himself, his name is Goto Shintaro. Nevertheless she couldn't complain with how hardworking this new worker is. This is certainly seem to be a nice year her store will have.

* * *

At a certain secret hide out though...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally! I was bored to death here. Now we have come back fully. Let's prepare for a big opening party!" Declared one of the shadow with a blood lust that would bring chill down to anyone spine.

"Heh. You sure is energetic. Regardless it does felt quite nice. Almost forgot how good is it to be alive." Commented the other shadow as he seem to flexing his neck causing a feel crack to be heard.

"Indeed. One could never live enough. Well some human consider it to be a punishment though. In fact I know one. Kenzaki Kazuma. The real Blade. Heh. He actually thinking of using his immortality as a way to fight against his world Creator." Commented the last shadow as he remember the one that his world base from.

"Speaking of those Riders. Is time we take care of them huh?" As the first shadow said that a sound of train could be heard mixing with a roar in it.

"Heh. Of course. After all..." Trailed off as the train sound can be heard but this time mixed with the wail of damned can be heard instead.

"Riders should be killed by other Riders right?" Finished the third shadow as the sound of glass breaking could be heard.

Dr. Ver who is next to them while shiver in fear from those hidden figures power it also because of excitement. The world will become a stage and he will be one of those that participate in it and witness how it unfold. In this battle between Riders. Next to him there is a cage, the darkness hidden what it contain but one could heard the sound of something growling menacingly from it.

* * *

Playing Senki Zesshou G Opening Theme: Vitalization.

All the Necklaces for Symphogear can be show with the three Core Medals for Tatoba combo before the music start.

**Onegai kikasete…**

**Boku wa koko ni iru kara**

**Umareta mama no kanjou wo kakusanai de**

As the music start a darkness engulfed Hibiki can be seen reaching out for Fine before she turn to dust, the darkness then crumble away revealing Hibiki ready for transformation.

**Hikareau neiro ni riyuu nante iranai**

While Kanade reach out for Tsubasa, Yukine seem to be alone but soon there is a hand reach out for her as she recognize and happily reach for it**  
**

**Atsuki omoi ten wo tsuranuke true song**

Hibiki in her Gear demonstrate her martial poweress while OOO swinging his Medaljalibur. Then the story title appear.

It then show Tsubasa grapping her sword, Yukine readying her bows while Hibiki leg launcher is activated while OOO gripping his Medaljalibue

**Itsu kara darou? Kokyuusuru you ni**

Tsubasa in her Gear swing her sword with the bolded blue word Ame no Habakiri in back ground.**  
**

**Doushite darou? Kimi wo motomeru**

Yukine in her Gear shoot her bows with the bolded red word Ichival in back ground.**  
**

**Kowareta kokoro uzukidasu sakebidasu start it up!**

Hibiki make a punch in her Gear with a bolded yellow word Gungir in back ground.

OOO also get to his battle stance with the word OOO bolded in his back ground with color like in his title.

We also see the 2nd Division cast along with Miku and bunch of Noises appear along with a group of Riotroopers but is hidden in shadow.**  
**

**Afuresugita ****noise** **wa itsu mo**

**Real wo toozake azawarau**

**Nozomu hodo ni surinukeru hikari mabushisugite…**

Yukine can be seen trying to reach for someone hand but it quickly dissapear only to be replace with the Tora gaunlet.

It also show Kirika and Shirabe in their Gears with their weapons ready with the bolded words in green Iglamia and purple Shagana respectively.**  
**

**Yasuragi mamoru tame ni kodoku erabu yori  
**

**Hitori dewa shiru koto no nai  
**

**Te no nukumori kanjitai kara**

We then see Maria in the black Gungnir with her arm spread out while the hand of white and dark reach for her.

It then show the blue hair women with the guilty expression and the image of Maria and her sister as they were kid in her mind both smiling happily.

Dr. Ver with Solomon Cane laughing evilly with some kind of fossil and two armor figure hidden in shadow.

**Kimi dake ni sasagu inochi no senritsu  
**

**Utsukushii niji wo egaku towa heno joshou  
**

**Kono mune no chikai wa dare nimo ubaenai  
**

**Tobitatou koe wo kasanete  
**

**Sora ga matteiru kara**

As all the Symphogear users clash against each other. OOO and Decade charge against the group of Riotroopers who is being command by two same armor figures but the group of Riotroopers are blow away by two other shadowed armor figures that seem to help them.

While Maria herself also clash against an armored figure. The scene then show OOO scan his belt and execute the Tatoba Kick. It then go white and when it die down reveal a broken Taka Core medals on the ground.

* * *

It had been a week since Eiji return to this world. Since then he had return to the Sunflower store, Goto is also with him. Date open a small doctor office that quickly become crowed with how efficient he is along with how cheap he charge. Of course thanks to the 2nd Division he was able to work without the certificate from this world. Genjuro himself had see how good his skill is when he help him treat some sore back. As for Tsukasa...

Boss Lady: "Man. I could use some drink now...Oh! Eiji want to grab some coffee again?" Asked with enthusiastic as Eiji happily agree. The store is taking a break right now and not like that coffee shop is far anyway. It actually right next door, the Boss Lady sometimes wonder how she miss such a good coffee store though but she sure can't complain.

Now if after all those hint and you guys still can't guess it then Decade probably not in the list of the Riders that you care, because yes next to them now is the Hikari Studio. Eiji already familiar with Tsukasa's way of traveling but it was still quite a surprise to see the store right next to where he working. As the pair coming the studio they were greeted by a familiar old man. Eijiro Hikari.

Eijiro: "Oh. Boss Lady, Eiji-kun. Good afternoon, you guys come here for coffee again huh?" Asked joyfully as he greet the pair walk to his store.

Natsumi: "Oh? Eiji-san, Boss Lady. You guys came again huh?" Asked with a smile as Natsumi Hikari, or Natsumikan by Tsukasa much to the former charging, come out from behind the store.

Eiji: "Yeah. Because Eijiro-san's coffee is really good, neh?"

Eijiro: "Neh?" Responded happily in the same style as they also laughed in the same goofy way, the Boss Lady also laugh in amusement with them.

Natsumi: "Eiji-san really get along with Grandpa isn't he?" Commented with a sweat-drop. It didn't take long for those two hit off well when they met as they seem to quickly become friend. Their name is similar too in some manner, Eiji and Eijiro. Something that they also notice making them seem to get along with each other faster. Tsukasa actually think that maybe Eijiro is actually Eiji's grandfather version in an alternative world, making Eiji possibly Natusmi's brother from an alternative world...yeah needless to said Tsukasa was quickly go through a list of check up arrange by Date himself as they afraid the passing by Rider had injure himself in the head without them knowing.

Tsukasa: "Well he the type that get along with old people in general anyway." Commented as he also walk out from behind the store. On his hand were few of the pictures he had taken, as expected the pictures were all blurry.

Eiji: "Oh? Tsukasa-san, is that the picture you took? Can I see it?" With a shrug Tsukasa handed the photo to Eiji. The picture seem to take from whatever Tsukasa see when he come to this world. The street, people, scenery, even the military base which for some reason he can take it without any of the guard noticing. Tsukasa meanwhile take this chance to get a cup of coffee himself. "Wow as I have heard. Tsukasa-san picture really is unique. You probably can't find pictures like this anywhere else." Commented in awe and Tsukasa's way of spit out all the coffee he drinking clearly prove he didn't expect to heard that answer.

Tsukasa: "Ahahaha. I known right? As expected from Eiji, you can tell real art when you see it." Said with a smug look as he sit in cool pose with sparkle seem to radiate around him. To sum it up, it kind of like when Tsukasa visit A.R Kabuto's world.

Natsumi: "Art? Tsukasa's picture? Really?" Asked doubtfully as she look at the same picture over Eiji's shoulder.

Tsukasa: "Heh. Like Natsumikan is someone who can appreciate real art." Said smugly as he simply wave it off, needless to said his level of smugness right now could make a Scouter broken. But just before Natsumi could unleash one of her deadly attack on Tsukasa again the door bell ringed right after that Hibiki, Miku and Yukine can be seen walking in as they greet everyone there. Like mentioned the shop despite being photograph quickly become famous for coffee. Sometimes though Natsumi actually thinking maybe they really should just change job, is not like Tsukasa is doing a good job of it anyway despite him keep saying that she just didn't appreciate his work, and she just known he going to use moment like this to jab at her, not like he isn't doing it already.

One more reason is 2nd Division already known this is Tsukasa staying and again because of coffee it had recently been a place when they would have some meeting to discuss about involvement of Riders, Noises or just to drink coffee. Seriously maybe they really should just call themselves the Hikari Coffee from now on? It seem they going to get more money than now.

Hibiki: "Ah! I knew Eiji-san and Boss Lady is here! Hello Natsumi-san. Eijiro-ojisan." Said happily as she quickly hug Eiji which actually a bit hurt if he be honest.

Yukine: "H...Hey. Let go don't you see he get uncomfortable with it?" Asked with an irritated tone as she quickly hug on Eiji arm to try and pull him off the orange hair girl's grip, seriously just what did she eat? Oh wait she had seen how much the girl can eat, well that's one mystery solve she guess. Eiji notice that the two seem to express themselves more around him now. But being a man that can understand females so well (Yeah it is sarcasm.) he just chalk it up due to the fact that he was thought to be dead by them for 2 years only to return now. Other didn't seem to share that thought though, namely the Boss lady.

Boss Lady: "Hehehe. Hibiki-chan, Yukine-chan it just after school and you girls already cling on Eiji. I never know he is your type. Well it definitely isn't a bad choice though." Teased as the both girls quickly went red as they let go of Eiji while Hibiki waving her hands up and down embarrassingly.

Hibiki: "N...no...Is just that I'm glad to see Eiji-san that's all." Stuttered with the blush still there which obviously making her denial less convincing.

Boss Lady: "Sure. Whatever you said Hibiki-chan." Said which didn't even bother to hide that she clearly didn't buy it which only making the girl stutter increase. While Miku have a pout on her face.

Eiji: "Oh hello Miku-chan." Greeted the black hair girl while the girl seem to glare at him in an adorable way.

Miku: "Hello to you too Eiji-san." Said with a hint of anger a bit, nothing too serious but you can still tell it there. Seriously she is happy he is back but no one and she mean NO ONE should be hugged by Hibiki like that except her...and her family too of course but that is an entirely different matter.

Eiji: "Uhm. Something wrong?" Asked with confusion clearly on his face as he look at the dark haired girl of course the girl just shake her head but the glare still there though.

Tsukasa: "Heh. Look like your luck with the lady here is too strong for her liking Eiji-san. You even manage to stole her best friend away from her." Whispered with a smirk while Natsumi just snicker in amusement. Hibiki and Miku seem to heard it though as they both turn red, is not like is a different to Hibiki anyway seeing red is already the color her face adopt since they come to the store.

Eiji: "Eh? Stole? What do you mean Tsukasa-san? We are all good friends right? Since when I stole Miku-chan's friends?" Asked as he tilt his head in confusion while Hibiki and Yukine for some reason gain a dark look. Eiji's words seem to play in their heads continuously. While Miku though felt a bit relieved for some reason.

'Just good friends~' 'Just good friends~' 'Just good friends~' 'Just good friends~' 'Just good friends~' 'Just good friends~' 'Just good friends~'

Eiji: "Uhm... Hibiki-chan? Chris-chan? Are both of you okay?" Asked as the two girls suddenly just sulk in the corner with the air of depression can be seen to hung around their heads. Boss Lady, Eijiro only have a deadpan look though which was quite rare for both of them by the way, but that seem to be Eiji's specail ability.

"Eiji-kun, a brick can be less dense than you." That was their simultaneously comment while Eiji only seem to confuse more. While Natsuki can be seen to try and cheer both the girl up.

Natsuki: "Don't worry girls. The battle may seem long and hard but I have faith in you guys!" The girls just weakly nod in response to the older girl's cheering though while Miku can be seen pouting again.

Boss Lady: "Men. If Ankh-kun also here he will criticize about your denseness in women again Eiji-kun." Said as she unknowingly make Eiji have a small sad smile that only Hibiki, Chris, Tsukasa noticed. The two girls keep quiet but they also grateful for the Greeed. Thanks to him Eiji was back but they also saddened by his death. But Eiji keep telling them is okay because Ankh was happy with it. To be blunt they know it was crap as Eiji himself is the most beaten up over it. Subtly Hibiki and Chris tug to both side of his arms gaining his attention. They both gave him a soft smile as he also copy their gesture it would be a touching scene only if Miku stop with her glare which if he admits it is setting him on edge now as he sweats comically. Tsukasa just smile slightly as he was about to mind his own business again when the bell of the door rang and Kanade with Tsubasa walk in.

Kanade: "Oh? Everyone is here huh?"

Natsumi: "Ah Kanade-san." Greeted as she whisper to the red haired girl. "How is your partner up with Kivala?" Of course since the Boss Lady is here they can't just outright discuss it but Kanade still give her a confident nod with a smile. "Oh that's good she might be a bit too much sometimes but she is some one you could trust to have your back, good luck with her okay? With your skill you might be better than me."

Kanade: "Ehehe. Thanks Natsumi-san. It mean a lot coming from you who is Kivala's last partner." Said as she scratch the back of her head sheepishly.

Tsubasa: "Genjuro need to see us now everyone. Akira-san and Shintaro-san already there." Said which earn a nod from all the Symphogear users and Riders while Eiji apologize to the Boss Lady she just wave it off and said he can make it up during Saturday and Sunday which he happily agree.

Natsumi: "Oh that's right Tsukasa-san before you go." Said as she smiled sweetly and for a moment faster than any enemy he fight with she appear right behind him, by the time he realize what going to happen is already to late. "**LAUGHTER PRESSURE POINT!" **As her thumb strike mercilessly to a particular spot on his neck he broke down and laugh hysterically while other can only back away in fear as this. They have witness it only once and they have carve it to their memories to never piss off Natsumi Hikari, truly even a Destroyer of the World is no match for her thumb.

* * *

Over the same abandoned hospital, in the shared shower room Kirika and Shirabe is using it, because of the steam from the warm water though so their body and of everyone else who going to use it later is hidden sorry to disappoint. As Kirika is telling some funny experience Shirabe didn't seem to laugh at it, in fact she actually have an anger expression, and is not because of how bad Kirika's joke it but is more like because in the dark hair girl mind now is the image of a certain orange hair girl. Kirika seem to have noticed this as she stop at whatever she is talking about and look at her friend with worry.

Kirika: "You are thinking of her are you?" The silence that she receive was as good as any confirmation.

Shirabe: "She carry no burden of her own. I will never accept someone like that as a hero of the world." Said grudgingly as the memory of what Hibiki said still in her mind, it was unacceptable to her. Someone who had never suffer shouldn't said those words so easily.

Kirika: "Yeah there really is things that need to be done and right now only we can do it. Even if we know it wrong." Said solemnly as Shirabe expression become more angrier and she suddenly punched the wall in front of her in anger.

Shirabe: "But that girl...She said she just want to help those that is in danger." Kirika can only sadly look at her friend as she slowly reach for the hand that still connect to the wall and gently hold on to it, Shirabe also hold on to her hand with the other hand, both of them stay like that for a while until a sound of footstep can be heard as Maria walk in and turn on another shower for herself.

Maria: "Even then we can only move forward. We can only keep fighting for what we believe in." Said calmly as she close her eyes and let the water wash over her. "_That's right. We have no choice left, we can only be enemy, the hand that you trying to reach out I am grateful but we are the one who will extend our hands to help humanity. Even if we become their enemy ourself."_ Thought as she remember what Eiji told her, but suddenly the alarm is sound off signaling something is wrong and they all quickly cover themselves with simple clothes and rush straight to where Nastassjar is in worry.

Nephilim a creature that said to be fell from Heaven with hunger that make it turn on is own kind. Everything that Nastassjar asked the girls to do was to gain power from the Phonic Gain when fighting against Hibiki's group, other Symphogear users. It was all to awake the being that she don't known if it should or could be controlled by human. But to Dr. Ver as long as it could become a symbol for salvation for mankind then it would be okay. But is the prize for the salvation they talking about worth it?

Regardless Nastassjar and Dr. Ver right now is observing a stone creature that is called Nephilim from the screen as it was the cause of the alarm. It make one wonder what is the organization trying to gain with this creature. Just at that moment three Symphogear users they have rush in with worry clearly on their face but they also a bit startled that Dr. Ver is here too. It seem quite obvious that none of them really enjoy his presence here but the man still have that same soft smile on his face.

Maria: "Mama. Are you okay?"

Nastassjar: "Don't worry is just Nephilim is a bit hungry that's all. We have everything under control." Replied calmly yet despite that it doesn't disperse the worry expression that the trio of Symphogear users have. Nor is the tremor causing by the creature rampage in its containment space right now. "I told you guys I'm fine with Dr. Ver here we have more chance to keep the situation under control." Once more she try to reassure them but if she have to be honest it was exactly his presence that unnerve them. Right after the clash against the Rider they had asked him about the presence of the Riotroopers but his answer to them was...

* * *

(Flash back) Dr. Ver: "Just need to know that they are the force we need to counter the Riders."

* * *

But is not like they can't just dismiss him, not when his knowledge is essential for their plan along with the fact that right now Nastassjar's sickness can only be cure by him but the sly bastard didn't even cure her completely as he want them to know that without him she will die.

Dr. Ver: "Well right now all we can do is await for the result of the Nephilim growth. So I suggest you guys should take a rest. We can't afford to be sloppy during our operation to save mankind right?" Said with that same fake nice smile of his that they all too familiar with, regardless they reluctantly accept it. He is right they have to store strength as much as possible. As Nastassjar and the trio leave Dr. Ver smile turn to a wicked smirk.

Dr. Ver: "_Now...The bait should had been bitten already right?"_ Tonight they will have a wild party, He really can't contain his excitement right now with the same could be said for the hunger that Nephilim had.

* * *

Genjuro rise his eyebrow as he saw the group walk in but Tsukasa is being support from both side by Eiji and Kanade while the Rider himself is laughing like there is no tomorrow. The 2nd Division just look at it in amusement while Goto can only face-palm at this. Date, does it even need to be said? He is laughing himself off now.

Genjuro: "Natsumi-chan?" As the group just nod blankly as his guess it seem pretty clear what happened. Tsukasa piss her off, she kill him with laughter. A routine that they all quickly seem to catch on. "Ahem. Anyway, it had been a week since the organization Fine make their debut and now we had been able to track them down." With that announcement everyone expression become serious. If what Tsukasa told them is true then it seem that there is a Rider enemy associate with the organization too. Is the only reason why they would have Riotroopers to help them.

As they gather around the table, the staff bring up the image of what seem to be an old hospital.

Sakuya: "We have been able to determine that this is where they currently reside in."

Goto: "Isn't this obviously a trap?" Wondered as he look at the video.

Hibiki: "Eh? Why?"

Eiji: "After a whole week of not being able to track them at all we are suddenly able to found out where their supposed head quarter is. I can see where Goto-san's thought come from." Commented himsefl as he is not stranger to strategy, this is not exactly a new tactics on the war zone that he had seen.

Genjuro: "Ah. We was able to track it after Ogawa had gather info of an abandoned trailer. After he borrow some documents record from the company that originally own the trailer we was able to find this place. Kind of sloppy for an organization that challenged the world." Well beside Hibiki everyone else was able to catch the hidden meaning behind it. Needless to said Ogawa method of borrowing involved with a lots of hospitals visit from the company people, not like they aren't shady people anyway so there is no lost love there.

Tsukasa: "But they know we can't choose to ignore them so we just going to have to walk right into it I guess."

Aoi: "Well not with such a big show they put last week."

Sakuya: "It certainly attracted the whole world attention."

Tsukasa: "Yeah. I also think it was pretty well done, I mean for someone like me to actually get interest in it." Said which earn a sweat-drop from other.

Eiji: "Only you can enjoy a show like that Tsulasa-san. Lots of people might have been hurt you know?" Commented which earn a snort from Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: "Heh. I don't want to hear that from the one who declared he will reach out for those same people that threatened the world you know?" Said as he lean on one of his hand with the same lazy expression while Eiji also laugh sheepishly as he scratch his head. "The same could be said for the orange hair kid.." And with this Hibiki also copy Eiji's gesture. Date and Goto just shake their head, they are just too used to his antics anyway.

Eiji: "(Sigh) My bad. But it is true they are not a bad guys. Compare to enemy we had face Tsukasa-san, they are just misguided but I can tell they had good intention. And beside that girl is..." trailed off as he thought about Maria but he quickly shook it off while everyone look at him curiously. "No, nothing, Anyway I want to reach out for them. And I will do it that's my reason to fight." Said with determination as Tsukasa can only have a small grin at that while everyone else also gave in. This is Eiji they are talking about after all.

Hibiki: "That's right. If it is Eiji-san you can do it." Said happily but she suddenly gain a sad look. "Unlike me, as they don't think I have the right to help them, as I am only a hypocrite in their eyes." Whispered softly as she want to tell them that they are wrong and she know the burden too, as a survivor she was treated with hatred by those who have lost their friends or families in that attack. But in the end didn't she still got the luxury of living? She really isn't in the position to talk with them about burden after all. Unlike Eiji or everyone else.

Goto: "So will you give up then?" Asked suddenly shaking the girl out of her thought. "Regardless of your experience you want to help those girls right? It had nothing to do with how you in the past. Right now is the most important as you are fighting to reach out for them right?" Said with a serious expression that shocked Hibiki. Goto himself among Eiji and Date could be consider the normal one but that didn't stop him with his desire to be a hero, he had hated Eiji and Date before because of that drive but right now also because of it that he fight for other and he proud with it that is why he can understand Hibiki the best now.

Tsukasa: "It doesn't matter in the past. You can't let it stop you from doing what you believe in. What is it that you want to do in the end kid? Isn't those hands are for a protector to reach out for help?" Add in with a serious expression now while Hibiki seem to decided on her thoughts.

Hibiki: "I want to help them! I will reach out to them and get us to understand each other! Even if we may be enemy right now I will still not give up! With the fist that Eiji-san believed in and the Gungnir that I received from Kanade-san I will do it!" Declared strongly while everyone had a satisfy expression, the energetic Hibiki is back, it seem to be more fit for the orange hair girl anyway.

Kanade: "Nice. Now that is someone worthy for me to entrust Gungnir." Said with a proud smile as she turn to Kivala. "We got to do our best too right partner? No way I will let my Kouhai show me off. It's finally when I return to the battle after all."

Kivala: "(Giggle) Of course. Let's show them the strength of Kivala."

Genjuro: "Heh. Very well! The battle start tonight! Everyone good luck. We will support you guys with everything we can!" Announced with vigor as everyone also have a confidence expression now.

Tsukasa: "By the way. One more thing about the one who took the Solomon Cane..."

* * *

Right now near midnight where everyone is settling a blissful sleep, well except theft or club bar of course. But right now there is another exception near an abandon hospital. Kanade, Tsubasa, Hibiki and Chris are currently on the look out as they are sneaking to the supposed base of operation for the Fine organization.

With a nod all of them sneak into the hospital, despite their great caution it was all for naught as Dr. Ver is already observe everything through his monitor screen. It make it more easier to do so when he had purposely wait for them. Behind him it is finally time to reveal all our hidden Riders now. But now all of them are in human form.

The Fanged king that will destroy time itself, Gaoh. The one who defy death itself by boarding on the train of death, Shiro but it seem he had forgotten something important. Last but not least the Undead that gain contract with Mirror Monster, the Paradoxa Undead from AR Blade world also know as Abyss.

Gaoh: "Heh. So the player had gathered."

Shiro: "Well those girls should be no problem for you right doc? We only want the Riders after all."

Kamata: "No matter. I already decided Decade will be destroyed by me anyway. You guys are free to pick the other." With that he gone in a flash of green light while the other two remain calm but one could see a crazed look for battle in Gaoh eyes. And he just happen to look at the monitor that have the image of another Riders who also bear the title of King. Hino Eiji, this seem like will be a better battle than when he face Den-O. Is not like he had a particular grudge with that idiot who only get him by luck anyway so he can always pay him back later. For now he can tell there is a better opponent. With that he also leave the room while Shiro just sigh as he look at the monitor of Goto and Akira.

Shiro: "So I'm going to clean the left over? No matter. As long as I get what I want after this." Muttered as he also walk away, one had to wonder when will he remember the important thing he learned last time he met his defeat? As Dr. Ver is the only one left the crazed smirk once more on his face.

Dr. Ver: "Well now...I guess it is my duty to make sure these ladies feel welcome huh?"

* * *

As Hibiki, Kanade, Tsubasa and Yukine glance over the corner of the door cautiously, red smoke slowly came out of nowhere. This plus the gloomy atmosphere already existed in the abandon hospital making Hibiki felt a bit of shiver.

Hibiki: "Woah~ They certainly created the perfect scenario for an abandoned hospital like one of those zombie movie."

Kanade: "Heh. Are you scared?" Asked playfully with a smirk as she nudge the younger girl slightly.

Hibiki: "Uhm...A little?"

Kanade: "You know, I don't think Eiji-kun will like chicken little girl like you. I guess that give us more luck right Tsubasa? Chris-chan?" Asked playfully again making Tsubasa sighed while Chris blushed as for Hibiki this is one of the moment for her cutest pout to take the stage.

Hibiki: "W...who said I'm scared...I just joking that's all." Quickly take back her statement as she almost forgot to deny what the older girl said. "Ah! Bu...but is not like I want Eiji-san t..." As she stuttered which only make Kanade grin even bigger, she quickly stopped while the other also get serious now as the Noises can be seen to surround them. As the four girls nod to each other the trio of Symphogear users quickly activate their Relics while Kanade also call out to her partner.

Kanade: "Partner! You ready?" Call out as the little white bat could be seen come out of nowhere along with her trademark giggle could be heard.

Kivala: "ehehe. Of course let's go Kanade-chan." With that Kanade open her palm while Kivala land to it.

Kanade: "Heh. Finally got a chance to said this. HENSHIN!" With that purple energy cover her as the light die down it revealed Kamen Rider Kivala.

* * *

Outside of the hospital another face off is about to take place. The Riders already separate with Tsukasa and Eiji by themselves while Akira and Goto in a group and right now it seem Tsukasa had meet the one he is waiting for.

Tsukasa: "Heh. Well you guys sure took your time. You know how much sleep you took from me making me wait this long?" Asked with his usual bored tone while in front of him Kamata just chuckle slightly.

Kamata: "Don't worry. After this you will get to sleep forever in your grave." With that he took out the Advent Deck and raise it up causing his V-Buckle to appear. "HENSHIN!" And with that Kamen Rider Abyss make his appearance.

Tsukasa: "Seriously isn't this a bit to rush? Guess someone really eager to let the readers see some fight huh? No choice then." After he mutter something that clearly he shouldn't! Tsukasa also take out his Decade Buckle and strap it to his waist. "HENSHIN!" With that Decade and Abyss fight begin!

Playing Ride the Wind.

As both Riders charge at each other Abyss was aiming for a punch but Decade already kick him back, using the chance as Abyss stumble back Decade quickly went on the offensive as he gave out a barrage of punch that was deflected by Abyss but some of them mange to hit him in the chest. One could see the force being put to each hit as they exchange the attacks. Abyss quickly side step in time making Decade's punch miss it target. As Abyss use that chance to give a kick behind Decade back, he also turn around to copy the same action making both of them receive the same kick to the abdomen. They both ignored the force from the kicks and concentrate all power to their fist. And simultaneously both send it out as their foe. Decade receive it to his chest while Abyss to the face. Violent spark exploded from both of them as the ground they are on cracked from the force.

With the grunt they both skid back but both of them quickly got over it as they both slot a card to their respective device.

Decade Driver: "**ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!" **With that he took out his Ride Booker in sword form.

Abyss Visor: "**SWORD VENT!"** With that the pair of blades was formed.

Both of the Riders with their mightiest roar once more charge at each other, starting a deadly blade dance right after their fist fight. The sound of metals collides strongly against each other could be heard with flash of magenta and blue light illuminate the dark night. With each swings of their swords it left behind a trails of light correspond to their energy colors. As Decade aim for an overhead slash Abyss quickly raise one of his sword to quickly stop it, with the ground where he stood on cracked because of the pressure but he still hold his ground while swing the other sword horizontally toward Decade's abdomen. But Decade manage to raise his forearm up and block it in time. As spark come out endlessly from their weapons they keep on their struggle to try and overpower their opponent.

End Song.

* * *

Moving to the area where Date and Goto is already waiting it seem like right now nothing happ...Never mind.

BOOM! An explosion happened and Proto-Birth can be seen flying out from it and crash toward the ground. But the force didn't seem to affect him much as he quickly get up.

Date (Proto-Birth): "(Teh~teh~teh) Ouch~ Man that guy sure don't hold any punch at all right Goto-chan?" Said as Birth stand next to him while out from the explosion Kamen Rider Yuuki slowly make his way toward them with weapons already draw.

Goto (Birth): "(Sigh) Must you joke even now? I should had just gone with Eiji." Said s he earn a whine from the supposed more mature Rider but he just shrug it off. "Anyway with this opponent its might be tough. Date-san I will need you to give me support from afar okay?" Asked as he quickly slot a Cell Medals to his belt and quickly twist the knob.

Playing Reverse/Rebirth.

Birth Driver: "**DRILL ARM!" **With his weapon is activated Birth leap toward Yuuki with his drill aimed as the dark Rider's head but Yuuki easily intercept it with his sword. As spark can be seen with both weapons lock against each other. But Birth suddenly received a kick that send him stumble back. As Yuuki was about to use the chance to attack he suddenly stop and quickly deflected gold energy bullets by the courtesy of Proto-Birth who is using his gun to provide long range support. Not letting it end there Birth quickly charge in one more time with his drill but Yuuki still fast enough to side step it and send a few slash that make spark came out from Birth. With a grunt Birth once more stumble back and Yuuki use this chance to concentrate energy to his sword. As dark-yellow energy crackle from his sword he swing his sword and sent out multiple energy slashes rushing straight at both Riders. A chain of big explosions happens with craters form everywhere while both Births are on the ground.

Date (Proto-Birth): "Man. This guy is no push-over." Grunted out as he and Birth struggle to stand up. There is no way they are just going down like this after all.

Goto (Birth): "(Tch) We must be careful now Date-san. Let's show him our team work, it is the only way we will beat this guys." Said seriously which earn a nod from Proto-Birth with a grin. With that they simultaneously slot a Cell Medals to their belts.

Birth Driver: "**CRANE ARM!"**

Proto-Birth Driver: "**BREAST CANNON!"**

With both of their weapons formed Birth swing his weapons toward Yuuki but the Riders manage to deflect it easily while Proto-Birth also fired a powerful red beam energy toward Yuuki who once more charge up his sword but use it to block to attacks instead. As he slash through the enrgy beam Birth quickly appear in front of him and with the drill formed once more quickly send multiple jab at the Dark Rider's chest making multiple spark come out of him this time. With a grunt he try to respond with a slash himself but Proto-Birth already out of nowhere restrain his sword with one hand while sending multiple punch himself at Yuuki with a finishing touch straight in the face throwing the Rider fall to the grounds from the chain of attack.

Instead of feeling enraged yuuki actually chuckle.

Shiro (Yuuki): "Look like this won't be so boring after all." Said as he stand up and ready his sword once more while both Birth also ready for the next attack.

End Song.

* * *

Right now Hibiki, Tsubasa, Yukine are in their Symphogears but all three of them seem to be out of breaths. Shortly after they take out some of the Noises they soon notice that for some reason their synchronize rate with the Gear is dropping because of that every attack they make the strain from it might effect them in a feedback. Worse of all in front of them right now is some sort of rock monster that definitely different than the Noises that go down with one hit from their Gears. This is Nephilim they are facing right now and with the conditions they are in it could be consider total disadvantage. But one had to wonder just where is Kanade?

Just as they wonder what they should do the Noises seem to be making way for someone to walk through. And that when they see Dr. Ver walking toward them with a smirk on his face. Unknown to the girl the gas around them contain Anti-LINKER in it that specialize in lowering the compatible rate between the users and their Relics which explain the conditions that the girls feeling right now.

Yukine (Ichival): "(Tch) So you really are together with the organization." Said which make Ver had a curious expression. This kind of different than what he have in mind of how they will react when they see him.

Dr. Ver: "Hoh...So that mean you guys already known it was me huh? I sure I had cover my track so he 2nd Division won't find out so quickly." Said without concern. To be honest he just more curious than actually concern because of this while the girls had a sweat-drop in their as they remember what happen back in the briefing.

* * *

Flash Back.

Genjuro: "Dr. Ver himself?"

Tsukasa: "Yeah. That guy look shady enough to me. Plus I manage to catch him sneak off during the attack. The other was too busy dealing with the Noises at that time to notice."

Hibiki: "Are you sure Tsukasa-san? He look like a nice person to me."

Tsukasa: "Isn't the person who make this world moon like this now also act like a nice person?" Asked blankly which silent the orange hair girl but earn some glare from other.

Kanade: "Laughing Pressure Point Technique." And that is the only thing she need to said as Tsukasa turn his head toward her so quick that his head almost snap.

Tsukasa: "W...what did you just said?" Asked with terrified expression while Kanade just grin at him.

Kanade: "Well...As an official successor of Natsumi-san she also teach me her secret techniques in return I keep you in check in her place." Explained which make Tsukasa inwardly curse at the one he call Natsumikan to no end. "So you better behave well okay Tsukasa-san?" Asked as she show him her raised up thumb making him quickly forget all the rage he felt as he nod rapidly while other just chuckle in amusement. "Now is there any other reason you suspect of Dr. Ver?" Asked seriously now to which Tsukasa have the same expression.

Tsukasa: "Because he a professor and most professors are evil mad scientist."...Well that shatter the serious atmosphere, while the Riders couldn't help but nod in agreement at this everyone else just look at them incredulously.

Kanade: "You serious?" Deadpanned while Tsukasa just nod silently but then something seem to click in his mind.

Tsukasa: "How about this? A bet. I'm right then you will have to dress as the maid for the Hikari Studio."

Kanade: "And if I'm win...then you have to do it." Said as they both share a grin and shake their hands. Eiji, Date the only one who look in amusement as for the other just sighed while they face-palmed.

Flash Back End.

* * *

Dr. Ver: "Heh. Regardless what do you think of this creature Nephilim? Surely it is..." Before he can even finish Kamen Rider Kivala drop out from the sky with an angry roar crashing right where they are destroy all the Noises there with the pressure making Dr. Ver almost lose his standing. Meanwhile Kivala seem to have an angry vein on her head despite the armor.

Kanade (Kivala): "YOU! Because of you now I going to have to dress as a maid damnit. Don't think I'm going to let you off lightly!" Declared which make the other three sweat-drop while Dr. Ver just have a confusing expression among all the things he going to get accuse of he going to said that is the last he expected and also the one that he have the right to deny, he is a terrorist for God sake. Well they already planning to let Kanade be their secret weapons as she will observe first and dropping when they need help, right now one could call this situation as so. But one had to question was she more concern for her friends? Or she just mad about the bet?

Regardless as the Nephilim see this new foe it just charge right in before Ver could even said anything but with Kanade who is now a Rider the gas is useless against her so with her full strength she easily kick the creature sending it crashing right back against the wall much toVer's surprise.

Dr. Ver: "(Tch) I thought most of the Riders was taken care of so there is one left?"

Kanade (Kivala): "Heh. What's wrong doc? Having a cold feet now?" Asked mockingly as she slowly walk toward him but she notice that there is an air type Noise carrying a cage which she was able to tell is the same rock creature she just kick away, right now it is being transport in the air and judging by the speed it might get away fast. "Heh, trying to run?" Asked as suddenly Dr. Ver just rise up his hands in the gesture to surrender. They quickly but warily approach him and when they decide it was safes he was detained and the Solomon Cane was secured by Chris. While Tsubasa and Kivala quickly kick off to follow the air type Noise.

* * *

Meanwhile Eiji is waiting patiently, he believe the girls can handle themselves. Right now the situation is clear that the enemies will pin Riders against each other so the best to do is correspond in turn so they won't drag the girls to this and let them handle the Noises matter plus Kivala should be more than enough to make sure nothing happen. Right now Eiji by himself also waiting for his supposed opponent. It seem it is accurate as Tsukasa said that the amount of Riders over their side is three, so right now Decade and both Birth should already engage the enemy. Meanwhile he also think back the organization called Fine. There is those three girls which to him is quite obvious not the bad guys. They seem to have a justified reason for what they did, he also somehow felt something familiar from Maria. He can't help but think she remind him of Tsubasa or if he daresay himself for some reason.

Eiji: "Could she also be..." Muttered to himself but he quickly shake it off. Right now he had to concentrate on keeping the girls safe first he believe in their strength but Riders should face Riders, especially Hibiki, the girl might find it hard to fight against a human even if he know too well they aren't, he also remember Fine herself. "_Your real wish...I will carry it out for you. I will make sure those song from the girls's heart is safe so they can reach everyone. So watch over them too okay Fine-san?"_

The sound of foot step cut off that thought as Eiji calmly look in front of him to see a man with a weird clothing but he was able to recognize him as Gaoh. So it seem some of Den-O's enemies are here and from what New Den-O told him Gaoh is one of the opponent that Den-O was able to beat by luck meaning he is definitely not one to be underestimated.

Gaoh: "Heh. So you are the Multi-King." Said which make Eiji a bit tense, so this guy was aiming for him?

Eiji: "You was looking for me?"

Gaoh: "Heh. Of course because you have something that I'm interest in." Said as he grin ferociously.

Eiji: "Something I have? Don't tell me!?"

Gaoh: "Heh. Exactly, your Medals. More precisely your Purple Medals. The Medals that contain the power of Nothingness. As the Fanged King that Devour Everything don't you think it more suited for me then you?" Eiji didn't even bother to respond as he just narrow his eyes and take out his OOO Driver. "Hm. Straight to the point, now that's more like it. Let see among the two of us who is the stronger King." Smirked as he also take out his Gaoh belt. As both of the belts are formed Eiji slot in his Medals while Gaoh scan his belt with Master Pass.

Eiji/Gaoh: "HENSHIN!"

OOO Driver: "**TAKA-TORA-BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA! TATOBA!"**

Gaoh Belt: "**GAOH FORM!"**

With that both of their armors are materialized. As OOO and Gaoh both stare at each other silently for the first few seconds with both their swords ready in their hand. The quiet atmosphere making it possible to heard the soft wind blow by. But none of them enjoy the cool air as they still keep their gaze at each other. Then on a seemingly unannounced signal except for both of the Riders they let out a battle cry and charge at each other. Marking the start of a battle between Kings.

Playing Regret Nothing Tighten Up.

Medaljalibur meet GaohGasher in a fierce clash accompany with ear-deafen sound as metal clash against metal with the two Riders push all their strength to the clash. They separate then each of them send out multiple slash that meet against each other and none of the hits manage to land on either of them directly. OOO try to land a punch toward Gaoh but he manage to kick OOO back before the fist even reach, he then use that chance to send out multiple energy slashes that OOO manage to deflect with his sword making multiple explosions happen around him, OOO quickly rush back in but this time he use his Batta legs to land multiple jump kicks to Gaoh who didn't manage to block all of its with his sword. The blows make him stumble back and OOO use this chance to deliver an overhead slash while he still falling down after the effects of the jump. But Gaoh quickly stand on his hands and extend both his legs, coated in orange energy, upward landing perfectly square to OOO's chest with spark quickly accompany the blow while OOO was throw back and crash to the ground.

With a grunt OOO get up and ready his sword again while Gaoh also resume his stance but he also smirk inwardly as he sure this is more interesting then the fights he had before. But OOO decide it been enough so he stab his sword to the ground and quickly change all of his Medals with yellow. Gaoh seeing this quickly slash out multiple energy slashes but it was too late as OOO already finish the transformation.

OOO Driver: "**LION-TORA-CHEETAH! LATAH~LATAH~LATORATAR!" **(**A/N: Deeply apologize for mistake before.)**

End Song. Playing Ride on Right Time.

The energy plates was enough to block the attacks while OOO quickly pull out the sword and in a yellow blur he had manage to land multiple strike at Gaoh who can only grunt in pain as multiple slashes land on him while spark come out of his armor from each attacks. As OOO finally stop he quickly let out a roar as Liodas is released from the jewel on his head, the heat make Gaoh feel like he is being burn by lava making him stumble back. Seeing this is not a good chance he quickly gather energy in his sword and stab it to the ground creating an explosion with smoke and debris blow out from it obscuring OOO's view. And when the smoke is clear needless to said Gaoh is gone but OOO didn't care that much as he rush to the direction of the girls seeing he already take care of what he came here for. Gaoh didn't seem like want to finish this fight anyway, it seem like he still need to gauge OOO's strength and figure out how to get his Medals. So it seem like his goal was just like his, they were stalling each other from interfere with the girl's side. Just what is Dr. Ver planning to do?

End Song.

* * *

Back to where Tsubasa and Kivala is. Just when Tsubasa almost catch the cage that contain the Nephilim, Maria in the Black Gungnir came out of nowhere and land a surprise attack to her while she manage to get the cage herself. Just as Tsubasa was falling to the sea she felt like someone catch her as she hover in the air. Looking back she surprise to see it was Kivala with an energy wings behind her, Maria along with Hibiki and Yukine with the detained Ver who manage to catch up to them also a bit surprise. Although in Ver's case is more like fascinated like a scientist come across a rare species.

Tsubasa (Ame no Habakiri): "You can fly? And you didn't even bother to just catch the Noise in the first place?" Deadpanned as she glare at her best friend. What? She have the right to complain, here she was winded up because of some where gas and she have to chase an air type enemies by running and she have to jump from the ship to catch it when her friend could just flap her wings a few times and maybe they would have saved more trouble. Kivala meanwhile could just chuckle nervously.

Kanade (Kivala): "...Uhm...I forgot?" Said weakly which if possible only making the blue hair girl deadpanness increase. (**A/N: Actually is that even a term? At least check a dictionary sometimes you idiot narrator.** Stated smugly as he finally got something. **Narrator: You wrote. I speak.** …...**A/N: Dammnit.**)

Hibiki (Gungnir): "Uhm...Should they be arguing?" Asked weakly as she saw two of her Senpai arguing while their enemy is in front of them. She quite expected Kanade to be but for Tsubasa to also like that...well...it is quite rare. In fact she sure that she spot a small sweat-drop coming from Maria too but only for a second.

Yukine (Ichival): "(Sigh) Great...Idiotic really is contagious. Now the blue hair also got it." Said as she can only face-palm looking at the scene.

Dr. Ver: "Heh so you are here huh Fine?" That one statement was enough to make the two girls turn to him in shock.

Yukine (Chris): "Fine?" Said slowly as she keep her gaze on Maria.

Dr. Ver: "The name meaning is The End. It is also the name of our organization."

Hibiki (Gungnir): "That mean she is..."

Dr. Ver: "Yes. A newly reborn Fine!" Declared with a smirk as the sun slowly rise in time right behind Maria who keep her hard gaze calmly at them.

* * *

Meanwhile in someplace that sand is the only thing you will see while the sky seem like in mirage all the time. A train could be seen running. It not just because of its appearance that attract attention but also the fact that the trail road was actually formed in the air from the train following its route. Inside of its there only two passenger though as one of them is a young teen as he gaze out from the window like he can see something that normal people can't he that endless sands.

"It seem we almost there. After all with those guys it should be our job to take care of them right Teddy?" Asked the companion next to him which clearly isn't human as he nod.

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the tall building at the top of it another young man is looking at the city with a confident smile.

"Alright. Let see what treasure will this world present to me huh?" The amount of players once more is increasing.

* * *

Next Time:

Kanade: "Heh. Don't joke with me! Is my right to decide if you are worthy of Gungnir!"

Shirabe: "We fight for what we hold dear."

Maria: "There is no turning back."

Kirika: "We will protect what justice can't."

Shirabe: "Will you help us? Hino Eiji."

Next Chapter: Guardian of Time! The Theft! And incomplete Justice!

"Now. 10 seconds should be enough for this right?"

* * *

Omake: The mystery of Battle Song!?

2 days after Eiji is back right now in Hikari studio the girls are getting to know each other or more like Natsumi is going fan-girl.

Natsumi: "Heh? So you guys use singing to power up your armor? That is so cool!" Squealed excitingly, yeah to be able to sing while fighting seem like a perfect power for female groups.

Hibiki: "Hehehehe. I known right? It was quite surprising at first but you get use to it. It also boost up your morale when you need too!" Replied with the same enthusiasm while Yukine and Tsubasa seem to agree although they do look a bit shy for being commented while Kanade grin at it as she nod. For the Riders even Eiji still find it weird to sing while you fighting but for some reason when they participate in the battle they kind of not notice it. Is like it being there but it so natural they didn't mind much. Ironically speaking it will be light a background song for fight scene when it was sing but only the people who watch the show would notice.

Natsumi: "Oh by the way. If it isn't too much can I heard the song you guys sing when you guys fighting?" Asked with excitement as even Hibiki also look quite shy now.

Yukine: "We...well is not like we don't want to show you...uhm...It just that is not like we can just sing the song now you know? It only when we really fighting that it can be expressed..."

Kanade: "We have their battle video recorded." Stated bluntly cutting the shy white hair girl long explanation. Currently that white hair girl and the two other users are looking at her like she betrayed them by the way. Kanade snickered at their reactions.

"Wa...wai...wait!" Called out in vain as the three girls, which don't even need to be named out, try to stop the inevitable but it was too late. For some damn reason, probably because this is omake moment, as there is already a TV and it was connected to the data from the 2nd Division.

A hellish moment of embarrassment for the Symphogear users and excitement for a Natsumi later...

Natsumi: "That was great! You guys sing so great! I can totally felt the emotion you put in your song!" Exclaimed in awe which only increase the trio's embarrassment. The other also nod in agreement. It kind of hard to believe they actually miss that when they were fighting with girls.

Kanade: "I know right? Symphogear users are the best isn't?" Agreed wholeheartedly, just because she a Rider now doesn't mean she don't miss being a Symphogear users.

Kivala: "Oh? Is that mean I'm not good enough?" Asked with mock anger as she puff her cheeks making Kanade have to apologize to her. As Natsumi watch with amusement she suddenly think up something.

Natsumi: "Oh by the way is there a name for all your song?"

Hibiki: "Name?"

Yukine: "Well there is..."

Natsumi: "Oh so what is you guys song name?"

Hibiki: "Well my is Rainbow Flower. And there is Believe in Justice too."

Yukine: "Uhm...my is Bye-Bye Lullaby..."

Natsumi: "Oh...They really describe your personality well huh?" Said happily while the two girls get more and more shy.

Hibiki: "Well...Ryoko-san use to said that the song come from the wish of our heart after all..."

Natsumi: "Oh and what about Tsubasa-chan?" Asked as they notice Tsubasa had been exceptionally quiet now.

Yukine: "Oh yeah huh. Hey what is your song name anyway?"

Tsubasa: "Uh...is..." Muttered shyly which for some reason only increasing the size of Kanade's grin.

Natsumi: "Huh? I can't hear what you said at all Tsubasa-san." After a few more of pushing and few more of her muttered quietly Tsubasa seem to can't hold it any more.

Tsubasa: "I...I..al...ALREADY SAID IS GEKKOU NO KEN!" And thus she exploded. But she become completely stuttered while the other is quite shocked. Kanade is out right laughing. Luckily all the males in the group had retreated when they sense these conversation will only drag them to the dangerous world of females.

Natsumi: "G...Gekkou? Tsubasa-chan so that's what...uhm sorry for being insensitive. I don't know what get to me." Said in a polite manner despite being quite shaken.

Tsubasa: "N..no...is not what you think...is not...well not like I try to...is just the song is..." Stuttered even more as she afraid they going to misunderstand.

Kanade: "Hahaha. Tsubasa why don't you just admit that..."

Tsubasa: "THIS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR EIJI-SAN!" Yelled loudly in contrast to the girl usual calm manner while Kanade's grin only grow bigger as she unleash the finishing blow.

Kanade: "Whoever say anything about Eiji or me?" Asked smugly.

Natsumi: "O...Oh...So that's... uhm sorry for intruded Tsubasa-san." And thus all Hell broke lose.

Later when everyone come to the store they will see it is like a left-over of a battlefield while Tsubasa can be seen sulking in the corner. Also since then Hibiki and Yukine had been giving Eiji a glare while Kanade just give him a thumb up occasionally with a big grin.

* * *

Blaze: "Wait...wait...wait...Don't end the chapter yet. Wait why am I asking? I'm a freaking author of this. Eh-hem anyway this little corner here going to explain a bit quick something that some of the fan of Symphogear note. The reason I skip two years instead of few months between the two seasons. Well in the end this is fanfic where we unleash the imagination we want. In here with a type of our keyboard, or phone or whatever it is you use to type, we destroy and create new possibilities. Heck I already let Kanade live right?"

Kanade: "Hm. true that. Thanks by the way and I even get to use Kivala."

Blaze: "You welcome, at least someone here appreciate what I do, yeah I'm looking at you two. Yukine and the damn Narrator. Anyway I already explain in the story that in this two years timeline OOO do what he need to do in the Super Hero Taisen, and Z and help out Wizard also do what he did in novel, but still one point I want to make is I didn't mess up the time that much. if you guys notice in the 1st season instead of letting it 2 years to be the time for Hibiki discover that she had Gungnir I reduce it to few months only. So in short I only reverse the order. In other word in the show it is like this."

Canon: Kanade die - 2 years later hibiki start her battle then it end- few months later G events happen.

My version: Kanade live but in coma- few months later Hibiki start her battle with OOO help then it end - 2 years later OOO back and G events also happen.

Blaze: "You see. Well that is all for those who had favorite and follow my story thanks a lot guys. I will try to update as soon as possible and hope I can get lots of review, good or bad I don't care as it will definitely help me to improve my story. Well then until next time."

Eiji: "Uhm...Blaze-san...what is this here about me might have to sing in front of a crowd in future chapter?"

Blaze: "...UNDEARWEAR FALLING FROM THE SKY!"

Eiji: "HUH? WHAT!? WHERE!? Wait where is he? Come back Blaze. I will unleash a Scanning Charge to you, out of character or not! There is no way I'm singing in front of a crowd you hear me? BLAZE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter G5: Guardian of Time! Protector! And incomplete Justice!

Disclaimer: Same as always.

* * *

Right now with the scenery of a rising sun in the early morning, everyone would felt relaxed by it and want to enjoy this endearing scene, too bad the few persons who are here right now didn't have that privilege. To sum it up right now a wounded and weakened Tsubasa in her Gear is being carry by Kivala while in front of them is Maria in the Black Gungnir while Yukina along with Hibiki also in their Gear with a restrained Dr. Ver is observing the situation from the sideline. They were still kind of shocked about the revelation of Maria Cadenzavna Eve is the new Fine.

* * *

Aoi: "So the reason their organization named Fine is not just simply because they used heretic technologies..."

Sakuya: "...But also because Fine herself is the one leading them?" Inside the 2nd Division ship everyone also quite surprised because of this while Genjuro have a sad expression.

Genjuro: "So the ghost from the past had once more come back to stand in the way of ours who live in the future? Must we fight against each other again Ryuko?"

* * *

Hibiki (Gungnir): "B...But that should be impossible because Ryuko-san is..." Said as she remember the last line of Fine told her before she disappear along with what Eiji had told her make her still doubtful about this in reply Dr. Ver simply said one word.

Dr. Ver: "Reincarnation."

Yukine (Ichival): "Because of her gene put in humanity there could always be a chance she awake in somebody huh?"

Hibiki (Gungnir): "But if that is so then what happened to the singer known as Maria?" Asked in concern despite their difference right now while Dr. Ver just smile coldly.

Dr. Ver: "Well...I think that is something that we all want to know huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile far from there a figure can be seen observing what happen without anyone knowing. Sound of chuckle can be heard from him as he observe the situation.

"Relics from the past, Symphogear. The Gate to Babylon, Solomon Cane. My this world sure had lots of treasures and it seem like Kivala had found a good replacement. This is good, it been a while since I came to a world like this. I guess I should give them my greeting in the future huh?" With that the figure can be seen taking out a card and slot to what can be seen as a gun.

"**ATTACK RIDE! INVISIBLE!" **With that the figure had gone without any trace of him there. But needless to said anyone who knew him well enough know who he is right? That's right the Passing by Thief had finally make his appearance.

* * *

Playing Senki Zesshou G Opening Theme: Vitalization.

All the Necklaces for Symphogear can be show with the three Core Medals for Tatoba combo before the music start.

**Onegai kikasete…**

**Boku wa koko ni iru kara**

**Umareta mama no kanjou wo kakusanai de**

As the music start a darkness engulfed Hibiki can be seen reaching out for Fine before she turn to dust, the darkness then crumble away revealing Hibiki ready for transformation.

**Hikareau neiro ni riyuu nante iranai**

While Kanade reach out for Tsubasa, Yukine seem to be alone but soon there is a hand reach out for her as she recognize and happily reach for it**  
**

**Atsuki omoi ten wo tsuranuke true song**

Hibiki in her Gear demonstrate her martial prowess while OOO swinging his Medaljalibur. Then the story title appear.

It then show Tsubasa grapping her sword, Yukine readying her bows while Hibiki leg launcher is activated while OOO gripping his Medaljalibur

**Itsu kara darou? Kokyuusuru you ni**

Tsubasa in her Gear swing her sword with the bolded blue word Ame no Habakiri in back ground.**  
**

**Doushite darou? Kimi wo motomeru**

Yukine in her Gear shoot her bows with the bolded red word Ichival in back ground.**  
**

**Kowareta kokoro uzukidasu sakebidasu start it up!**

Hibiki make a punch in her Gear with a bolded yellow word Gungir in back ground.

OOO also get to his battle stance with the word OOO bolded in his back ground with color like in his title.

We also see the 2nd Division cast along with Miku and bunch of Noises appear along with a group of Riotroopers but is hidden in shadow.**  
**

**Afuresugita ****noise** **wa itsu mo**

**Real wo toozake azawarau**

**Nozomu hodo ni surinukeru hikari mabushisugite…**

Yukine can be seen trying to reach for someone hand but it quickly disappear only to be replace with the Tora gaunlet.

It also show Kirika and Shirabe in their Gears with their weapons ready with the bold words in green Iglamia and purple Shagana respectively.**  
**

**Yasuragi mamoru tame ni kodoku erabu yori  
**

**Hitori dewa shiru koto no nai  
**

**Te no nukumori kanjitai kara**

We then see Maria in the black Gungnir with her arm spread out while the hand of white and dark reach for her.

It then show the blue hair women with the guilty expression and the image of Maria and her sister as they were kid in her mind both smiling happily.

Dr. Ver with Solomon Cane laughing evilly with some kind of fossil, Gaoh, Yuuki and Abyss are seen with their weapons draw and glowing eyes.

**Kimi dake ni sasagu inochi no senritsu  
**

**Utsukushii niji wo egaku towa heno joshou  
**

**Kono mune no chikai wa dare nimo ubaenai  
**

**Tobitatou koe wo kasanete  
**

**Sora ga matteiru kara**

OOO and Decade clash against Gaoh and Abyss respectively while group of Riotroopers are blow away by two Births. Diend aim the gun at the camera and fire while New Den-O clash against Yuuki. From afar a shadow figure wearing the Shen Shui Jing Symphogear can be seen holding the Deepest Harpoon.

While Maria herself also clash against Kivala, Tsubasa and Yukine clashes against Kirika and Shirabe finally Hibiki and Nephilim both charging against each other. The scene then show OOO scan his belt and execute the Tatoba Kick. It then go white and when it die down reveal a broken Taka Core medals on the ground.

* * *

Maria (Black Gungnir): "_I had secured the Nephilim. Now then, what should my next step be?" _Thought as she carefully eyed the situation in front of her. Kivala meanwhile just fly back to the 2nd Division ship and set Tsubasa back on the deck.

Tsubasa (Ame no Habakiri): "Kanade?"

Kanade (Kivala): "You still exhausted right? Rest here I will deal with her." Said with a grin as she see that Tsubasa about to protest she quickly cut her off. "Don't worry I will definitely be fine this time. Kivala will keep me safe we are partner just like you and me right?" Said which the bat giggled in agreement while Tsubasa can only sigh in defeat but she quickly yelped as Kanade hug her. "Thanks for understand partner." Said as she turn toward Maria who had just throw the cage up to the sky which suddenly disappear.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "And you are?" Asked with a calm face and a cool tone like usual but inside she eyed Kivala carefully, she can be quite sure that if it is one of the Symphogear users she can take them but against a Rider she is not so sure, Dr. Ver even tell them they will only had to deal with Symphogear users since Riders already had someone else taken care of. Regardless she not going to lose her cool now.

Kanade (Kivala): "Hm. Don't have to be so tense you know? I just want to personally check how good is my unofficial successor." Said in a light heart manner which totally oppose to the pinkenette in front of her.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "Hoh? So that mean you are Kanade Amou right?" Asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I heard you were fatally wounded during one of the Noises attack and it make you in the coma, it seem like if OOO didn't come to our world that time you may as well die." Said as Tsubasa unconsciously clenched her fist as she remember what happen at that time. "But still you sure is lucky, someone was there to reach out for you. Too bad not everyone had that luck." Said as her expression suddenly become solemnly which startled Kivala a bit.

Yukine (Ichival): "That girl...could she also be..." Muttered as she just like Eiji seem to realize something about this person who suppose to be her enemy. Something that quite similar to herself or at least used to be. But the solemn expression only stay there for a few minutes before it was replaced again for a cold demeanor.

Maria (Black Gungnir): "So? Does that mean you also want to test my power? To fight against my predecessor as the same time a Rider. I don't think this is one of those fight I can take it easy." Said calmly as she close her eyes before suddenly widen it as she grip her spear and rush straight at Kivala. "That's why I will give it my all from the beginning!"

Playing Retsuyari Gungnir.

Kanade (Kivala): "Hah! Bring it on pretty girl!" Accepted the challenge as she also rush straight at Maria while take out her Kivala Saber...which she don't know where she put it until now...(**A/N: You know they really never explain it I mean like they just take out a big weapons out of nowhere than throw it away during the fight only to take it back... Narrator: Rider's personal pocket dimension?...A/N: Yeah let's just go with that.) **As two female warriors close in to each other they both swing their weapons with all they had.

CLANG! With a loud noises that signify the impact Maria is the one that seem to lost her balance from the clash but she quickly perform few cartwheels than land back to the same ship Tsubasa is on to cancel the force from the clash. Kivala not letting her opponent the chance to breath quickly rush in and deliver a few more slashes but Maria this time instead of take it head on chose to use her agility to avoid it. The tactics seem to work as despite possess more power Kivala strike all hits the air while Maria just side step while twist her body around it in the last minute with minimum efforts.

Maria with a wave of her hand her cape rush straight at Kivala with it end twist into a drill like shape, seeing this Kivala quickly slashed the assaulting cape and success in cutting but just like with Tsubasa the cape still resume its attack and now because of its being in two its quickly form a pair of drills and attacks Kivala faster, during this moment she wondered herself why someone who seem cold like Maria would had a cape that deflect attack as she remember that the Gear sometimes response to the heart of a user.

But she still manage to to deflect it with her sword. Maria seeing this change her tactics again as she spin quickly making the cape being revolve around her like some small tornado that probably won't end well for anyone trying to touch it, as the small black tornado rush to her direction Kivala instead of dodging decide to rush straight in with her sword point first. Tsubasa had to restraint the urge to groan as it is typical for Kanade to rush head in like that. Maria also quite surprise but she still press on her attacks as the two of them meet head on with sword meet uhm...spinning cape. A loud explosions with both of them broke apart and gain some distance between each other, however Maria can be seen breathing a bit rapidly.

Kivala she gain some distance while energy with the same colors as her wings is gathered to her blade and with a swing an arc of energy slash is rushed toward Maria. Despite a bit shocked by an amount of energy from the attack she still try to use her cape as a shield. But to her surprise the slash was to strong to be deflected and it is actually ripped her cape but she still use her spear to hold it back, she was quickly pushed back and the slash seem to push her upward to the air and exploded. Despite she manage to jump out from the last minute there is scratch and dirt on her body now, she is also breathing exhaustively.

End Song.

Kanade (Kivala): "Damnit Kivala! What the hell? I didn't want to kill her! I told you to not use full strength!" Suddenly much to Maria surprise Kivala or Kanade seem to be arguing with someone in her head or something. "What do you mean it was only 25 %!?" Ok scratch that, this is what freak her out the most. The most powerful attack she had been hit and it was suppose to be only 25% only? "(Sigh) Guess you ain't kidding when you said your power among the strongest of the Rider. Sorry about that I still can't control my strength completely." Said as she clap her hand to apologize while the other also quite dumbfounded by the power of Kivala.

Genjuro: "Idiot! Are you trying to sink us or something? Remember you are fighting on the ship Kanade!" Yelled one angry commander in her communications device that make Kivala had to cover her ears as she get an earful of lecture. The other felt like their sweat-drop is coming back again but suddenly Maria start to cough harshly.

Nastassjar: "Maria, the drug is reaching its limit plus the wounds you got is making the strain harder. Hurry up and retreat." Said calmly but concern is clearly in her voice while Maria herself can only lament on the fact of how limit her power is. Behind her armor though, Kanade seem to have a shocked expression.

Kanade (Kivala): "You...don't tell me you also using LINKER!?" Before she can approach Maria Shirabe already in her Gear throw her chainsaw discs toward her but Kivala deflect all of them with her sword easily but it still give time for Maria to retreat as she also jump up the same direction where she throw the cage and she seem like hold on to something that seem to hold her in the air but then slowly appear out of nowhere is a big airplane above their head, even the 2nd Division is quite surprise as they didn't detect any presence until now.

Playing Gokuren Igalina.

Meanwhile Kirika who also in her Gear rush at Hibiki and Yukine from the side angle and manage to catch them by suprise as both of the girls had to jump out of the way making Dr. Ver had a chance to escape. But the girl didn't rest her attacks as she rush straight at Yukine, who is still exhausted, and successfully landed multiple strikes on her, despite the Gear protection she is still wounded fall to the ground while the Cane fall of from her hand.

Hibiki (Gungnir): "Chris-chan!" Before she even had a chance to rush to her aid Shirabe already change her target and shoot her disks toward her but Hibiki still manage to crush some of it with her fists.

Shirabe (Shul Shagana): "**EXTREME SIGMAL STYLE: LUNAR ECLIPSE."** With that she formed a mono wheel with her weapons and rush straight at Hibiki who manage to roll out in time as the wall right behind her is destroyed to bits because of the attacks. Meanwhile using this chance Shirabe manage to grab the Cane and make her way back to Dr. Ver along with Kirika while Hibiki quickly rush to Yukine's side.

Dr. Ver: "Well now that was close. Thank you for your help." Said with a smile but both of the girls just give him a cold gaze.

Shirabe (Shul Shagana): "We didn't come here to help you."

Dr. Ver: "Aw. That was rather sad."

Hibiki (Gungnir): "You two...Just what are you trying to do?" Asked as she help Yukine up who right now find it hard to move because of the low synchronize.

Shirabe (Shul Shagana): "To protect what justice failed to protect."

End Song.

* * *

Playing Reverse/Rebirth.

Back to both Birth vs Yuuki, the dark Rider easily gain the upper hand as he deflect a shot from Proto-Birth and quickly gave a kick right at Birth abdomen who tried to swing his drill at him, follow with a slash at his chest throwing him back to where Proto-Birth is.

Date (Proto-Birth): "Goto-chan!" Called out as he stand next to Birth while he still keep his gun aimed at Yuuki who look like didn't even lose any breath at all. "Damn it!" With that he quickly discard his gun and rush straight at Yuuki aiming for a punch, but Yuuki easily swiped the punch away with his free hand while slashing multiple time at Proto-Birth. But instead of fall back Proto-Birth stubbornly hold on to him. As Yuuki was about to run his sword through the Rider he heard a sound that actually make him felt threatened.

Proto-Birth Driver: "**BREAST CANNON." **With that his weapon is materialized with red energy orb charged at the barrel of the cannon and then a red energy beam was unleash straight at Yuuki. The beam rush straight at Yuuki blowing him away while seriously wounding him, probably the best damage they had done since the fight. But Proto-Birth didn't get any better as he also fall to his knee with smoke from his armor from various slashes.

Goto (Birth): "Date-san! That was a reckless move." Called out in worry as he help the other Rider up both they both froze as they heard a chuckle from the fallen Yuuki only for him to get up again.

Shiro (Yuuki): "Heh, now that was a good hit." Grunted out as he slowly get back up while smoke still come out of his armor but he definitely in better shape then the twin Riders. Just as he was about to get up and charged but an explosion right in front of him stopped his charge. "Who?" As he look at the source where the shot come from along with both Riders his expression change to rage as he spot a familiar Rider while the other two is shock. "You!"

Stand on top of one of the building is Kotaro Nogami in his armor aka Kamen Rider New Den-O holding his weapon in gun mode with smoke can still be seen from the barrel which indicate who was it that make the shot.

Nogami (New Den-O): "Hm. Of course, how could I miss this when you were once more causing chaos?" Asked confidently as he lift the sword and rest it on his shoulder but then his voice change to somewhat solemnly. "It seem like you had forgotten Yuuki. You were suppose to rest at peace already. I'm here to return you to where you should belong, where she is waiting for you."

Shiro (Yuuki): "Be quiet! This time it will different! I will success! But first I must remove you. Yet right now with this situation even I know this will not be an easy win. But remember New Den-O! I will win this time!" With that he throw out one of his top which quickly change to a Rhino Imagin while Yuuki himself disappeared as he is engulfed by darkness.

Playing Double Action Strike Form.

Nogami (New Den-O): "Guess this will do for now then. Both of you are injured and exhausted so leave this to me." With that he jump down and rush straight at the Imagine who also copy his action but just as both of them about to collide New-Den O jump over the Rhino Imgain making him land right behind it with his back against the monster back. He then quickly spin 180 while deliver a horizontal slash at the monster. The Rhino Imagin quickly turn around only to receive another overhead slash making it stumble back. "We are finishing this."

Teddy: "Ok Nogami." With that New-Den O scan his Pass over his Belt to execute the attack.

New Den-O Belt: "**FULL CHARGE!" **With that energy emits from the sword while the Rhino Imagin quickly rush straight at the New Den-O with its claw rise up determine to at least land a hit but just at Rhino swing his hand down a crater was created because of the impact but no New Den-O because he already use that chance to use the monster own hand as a stepping stone when its brought it down and using it to jump high to the sky only to fall down while deliver a super charged overhead slash that cleave the monster to two, Rhino didn't even get a chance to register what happened before he is exploded.

End Song.

Nogami (New Den-O): "(Sigh) Well, that's that." Said as he detach the belt from his waist while the armor lose its colors then fall apart to particles of energy reveal his human form with Teddy standing next to him now. The pair make their way to Goto and Date who had also de-henshined but one could still see slashes and bruises all over them as both of them support each other to get up.

Date: "Hey there kid. Thanks for the help that's one hard bastard." Said with his trade-mark grin despite his wounds.

Goto: "(Sigh) But still can't believe he beat us like this. He as tough as 9 Core Medals Greeed."

Nogami: "Don't beat yourself over it. To beat him it took me, and two other Den-O in our best working together so what you guys did are better than us. Now let me give you guys a hand." With that he go over Goto's side and support him. "Teddy." Call out as his partner also went to Date's side and do the same.

* * *

Back to Decade and Abyss both of them still clashing their sword against each other with neither giving their opponents time to breath, Decade swung down for an over head slash while Abyss counter it with an X slash with both of his blades. Spark shot out for God know how many time already as the three weapons meet each other in a violent clash again. As they both jump back Abyss slot another card to his device.

Abyss Visor: "**ADVENT!" **With that from the windows of the buildings two Mirror Monsters: Abysslasher and Abysshamer jump out and charge straight at Decade who ducked under a swing of one of them while quickly slash the other one back. Abyss use this chance to get right behind Decade and gave him a X slash making spark shot out but Decade quickly spin around and smack his face away with a kick. He then quickly change his sword to a gun and gave multiple shot at both the Riders and his Mirror Monsters. Using that chance he put one card to his belt.

Tsukasa (Decade): "Let's even the player a bit shall we?"

Decade Driver: "**KAMEN RIDE-FAIZ!" **As red line of energy change him to the said Rider, Decade quickly slots one more card to his belt. "**ATTACK RIDE AUTO-VAJIN!" **With that his bike is changed to the same bike that Faiz use. As he quickly make his way over the bike and touched the symbol on the bike it quickly transform to a robot and fire bunch of bullets that strong enough to penetrate steels or iron easily at its owner's enemy. Both of the Mirror Monsters quickly stand in and shield Abyss from the bullets with spark fly out from them as the result. Abyss use this chance jump on his monsters and use them as a springboard to reach Auto-Vajin who was unable react in time and get smashed back to the ground. Just as Abyss also land back down D-Faiz holding Faiz Edge stab right at his chest sending him flying back. While both Mirror Monsters are being held back by Auto-Vajin D-Faiz clash sword with Abyss once more.

Kamata (Abyss): "_Hm...it seem the other already leave. Right now the situation might be bad for me."_ With that thought he gave a kick at D-Faiz and broke off the sword lock while both of his Mirror Monsters shoot out multiple energy bullets made of water at D-Faiz who easily deflected most of it but by the time he look back Abyss already gone. With a click of his tounge D-Faiz change back to Decade and made his way toward where the girls are.

End Song.

* * *

Back to where OOO is as he arrive at the scene he was greeted with the sight of Kivala supporting Tsubasa as they are on the surface of the 2nd Division ship while Yukine seem to be aiming her cannon at som...wait! His Taka eyes seem to be picking up something. It look like an airplane, some kind of powerful concealment ability since even with his Taka eyes he can only make out some of the shape enough to tell what it is. As he quickly realize the situation he rush to Yukine's side and crunch down next to the girl as he hold her hand. As Yukine see who it was her face was kind of flustered she had to thank her luck for the fact she had her visor on right now so no one can see it

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "That's the enemy airplane right?"

Yukine (Ichival): "You can see it!?" Asked in surprise along with the 2nd Division as they couldn't even track it with their technologies while OOO simply nod in reply.

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "I will guide you where to shoot. We have to aim it so we only immobilize them of course." As Yukine reluctantly nod albeit with some of the pink still on her cheek, OOO guide her aim and upon signal the cannon release a powerful energy beam that if aimed right it should hit the wing of the airplane. But just as the beam about to reach it, out of nowhere a train come out which OOO manage to realize it belong to Gaoh. It send out it own energy beam that collides with Yukine's attack and neutralize it in a big explosions much to everyone beside OOO surprise of a sudden appearance of the train as the same time it disappeared in a similar manner.

With a frustrated sigh Yukine let her weapon disappear along with her Gear and back to her normal outfits. An action that copied by Eiji, Hibiki, Kanade and Tsubasa. Eiji manage to catch the girl as she lose her balance from the wounds and exhaustion.

Eiji: "Are you okay?"

Yukine: "Ye...yeah...Those guys play dirty and drugged us that's all. It make us have lots of problem to work our Gear." Said weakly as she breath heavily which didn't reassure Eiji at all.

Eiji: "We should return you guys to the ship right away." With that he also gave a hand to Hibiki as he support both of them back to the ship. The situation almost make both of the girls forgot how close they are to Eiji right now, keyword almost because as they realize it their cheeks kind of heat up again. Eiji seeing this more concerned as he think that the effect of the gas had make them have a fever now. Kanade though just have a sly smile at this and as much as her partner want to deny it but much to the red-hair girl's amusement she know that her partner definitely not felt very happy seeing this.

* * *

Back to the ship Nastassjar was shocked. The Relic they possessed was suppose to provide them completely concealment and can't be detect by any technologies nowadays yet OOO was manage to see through it. As she thought of this she suddenly cough violently, as she use her hand to hold her mouth she felt something wet on it. Fearfully she look at the palm and much to her fear, blood can be seen on it while she still breathing harshly.

Nastassjar: "_I don't have much time left."_

* * *

As they make their way back to the ship and let all the Symphogear rest Eiji go and check on the condition of Goto and Date once he heard about their conditions. As he make his way to their room he was quite surprised to see right outside the door standing leaning against the wall is Nogami with Teddy standing next to him dutifully.

Eiji: "Nogami-kun. Teddy-san." Called out which was reply by a wave from Nogami with a nod from Teddy.

Nogami: "Hello Eiji-san. I see you had quite an adventure in this world huh?"

Eiji: "Well you know I do what a true Rider would do. But what about you? Does it had something to do with the revived Dark Riders?" Asked which earn a nod from Nogami.

Nogami: "Gaoh and Yuuki. Both of them were Den-O toughest enemy. Gaoh was beaten by my grandfather while he and I work together to bring down Yuuki. But it seem like they were revived again."

Eiji: "Well you know our enemy never seem to lie still in their graves. Well how is Goto-san and Date-san?" Asked which Nogami just snort while point his thumb at the room. As Eiji curiously poke his head in for a peek he was greeted with a comically sight of Goto and Date being restricted by the medical staff as they believe the two should rest. Needless to said they were too st...Never mind they quiet down. Didn't know scary looking nurse is what scared both of them. "Well it seem they are resting we should go and talk to Genjuro-san then."

Nogami: "I already gave a summarize version of him. But we should check out more too, from what I can see they had allied with a forces from this world." With a nod as agreement both of them make their way to the commander room.

As the two make their way to the room Kanade and Tsukasa already back with Genjuro right now talking with Shibata.

Shibata: "Oh? Look at that. If it isn't the great Multi-King that saved this world from the Lunar Attacks." Said with a grin as he take another slurp of his noddle. "I am the new Vice President who you could said in charge of this annoying group you could call me Shibata. Thanks for your help by the way, we of the government appreciated for it." Said as Eiji just smile sheepishly while scratching his head again. Nogami just listen in interest as he didn't know much what Eiji did. Knowing the guy it must be something big though.

Eiji: "No need to worry Shibata-san. I just do what I should do that's all beside Hibiki-chan along with everyone else also helped me during that time. So is there anything you had found out about this Fine's group?" Asked seriously bringing everyone attention to the old man.

Shibata: "As I was talking with Genjuro here. We just found out that most of the people in this group called Fine, they mostly consist of scientist from the U.S Army. To be more precise the Federal Institute of Symphonology, or FIS for short. All of them are scientist of this place who had gone rouge."

Tsukasa: "So that also include that whacky doctor who stole the Cane right?" Asked as they had confirmed Dr. Ver really is the mastermind behind the disappearance of the Cane to which Shibata nod while he use this chance to slurp another strand of noddle.

Nogami: "He sure love Soba huh?" Whispered to Eiji which he also nod in agreement but a glare from the old man show that they wasn't small enough. Seeing the two of the Riders tense comically he just gave a sly smile while continue.

Shibata: "According to some of the info, it is possible that the FIS had existed before Japan even announce their discoveries of Symphogear technologies."

Eiji: "Then there is a chance it was Fine-san herself who created FIS when she still work together with the US Govt. then." Deduced which Shibata nod in agreement. This also bring Eiji to thought about what they told him about Maria and for some reason it just didn't sit right with him.

Shibata: "There might be a good reason for them to take Fine name. But aside from their precision and skill level that the terrorist organization shouldn't have, it seem there also external influence on this group right?" Said as he glance over the group of Riders here.

Tsukasa: "We know what you mean old man. And don't worry, us Riders won't let Riders's enemy especially those guys mess around this world so don't lose your head over it."

Shibata: "(Tch) A smart mouth huh? You might want to be careful running that mouth, it might get you in trouble. Regardless it also the joy of being young I guess." Chuckled as he slurp noddle again while Tsukasa just snort in amusement, this old man might not be so uptight like he thought most politician is. Genjuro didn't share that amusement though, not when the 'old man' just happen to be the one who is the 2nd Division superior. "Well then that is for now. We will contact you guys as soon as we get anything news." With that the connection is cut. While everyone is in thought Kanade stand up with a stretch as she make her way to the door.

Kanade: "Well. Now that over with I should go and help the festival of the sc..." A hand on her shoulder stop her in time making her inwardly curse. And turn around just like her suspect and annoyance is a Tsukasa with a smile that too smooth for her taste.

Tsukasa: "Now wait here. Did you think I'm going to forget about our deal?"

Kanade: "D...deal? What deal?" Feigned ignorant while she refuse to meet the gaze Tsukasa, she should had just make a run for it since the beginning damn it!

Tsukasa: "In case you forgot..." Trailed off as for some sick miracles and much to Kanade's horror he take out a french maid outfit from nowhere that for another sick miracles seem to fit her perfectly. "Is this. Oh and don't worry, Your friend was kind enough to help me pick the one that going to fit you." Said with his grin almost split his face in half.

Kanade though is having a hard time to decide, should she felt happy that her usual stoic friend actually participate in a prank or felt betrayed because the target of that prank is her best friend.

Kanade: "_Well at least I will never make fun of the fact she didn't know how to take a joke again. Right now though..." _Thought as she being drag off by Tsukasa. "OLD MAN! EIJI-SAN! HELPPPPPPP!" This is the part where she thrash for help futile while both the man in mention suddenly find it interesting to converse with someone else for important matter...To be blunt they out right ignore her. Well at least Eiji is nice enough to wish her luck while waving good bye.

Nogami: "Well then, I guess me and Teddy will take a look around here. See you around Eiji, good day everyone." With that he also leave.

Eiji: "Well then I should also check out on Hibiki-chan's group."

Aoi: "Yeah. I think seeing you visit them going to make them felt a lot better." Chuckle along with other.

Eiji: "I guess so. It always nice to have friend check on you right?" Said with a smile while for some reason the other just sighed while holding an urge to palm their face. He just shrug it off as he went to check on the girl.

As he make his way to where the girl resting he was deep in thought about the chance of Maria is Fine, so much that he forgot one basic thing to do when visit someone: to knock. Which is why when he walk in to their room he froze. In front of him is a sight that actually stunned the veteran Rider and a traveler who had see warfare everyday...A scene of Hibiki, Tsubasa and Yukine in middle of changing their cloths...

Due to the violence going to be show next we going to skip the visual only the sound is available.

Eiji: "I"M SORRY! PLEASE STOP IT WILL BREAK FOR SURE! NO THAT SPOT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO TWIST THAT WAY! AHHHHHHH IT BREAKING! IT SERIOUSLY BREAKING!" Followed by lots of explosions, sound of sword cleave through flesh and lots of gun shots.

Well at least Eiji should be grateful they are right in a infirmary room, at least there is medical tools here so he can fix himself up. Right now he is wrapping bandage around his damaged beyond recognition face while the trio of the girls sit in front of him. Hibiki is still red in embarrassment with some guilt on her face, Tsubasa seem to have calmed down and helped Eiji with the bandage. Yukine though...yep she just red with rage.

Hibiki: "I'm sorry Eiji-san. Is it hurt much?"

Eiji: "Ahahaha. Don't worry Hibiki-chan. I kind of deserve it."

Tsubasa: "But...I think the punishment was enough." Said in Eiji's defense as she cut lose the bandage but she then had a too sweet smile again that Eiji felt scared about. "But if you make the same mistake again the punishment won't be just this. You understand right Eiji-san?" Forgotten all the pain he felt Eiji can only nod vigorously.

Yukine: "Hmph! If we can't become a bride we are blaming you." Said with a huff as she cross her arm while she still look pissed.

Eiji: "Ehehehe...Well guess I will have to take responsible if that really happen huh?" Joked as he almost expect another outrage from the girls, instead though...

Hibiki/Yukine/Tsubasa: "YOU SERIOUS ABOUT THAT!?" Asked as both of them suddenly get closer at him while looking at him intensely. After a minute which seem like they realize what they just said, both of them quickly pull back to their sit and share the same red on their face while studying the ground suddenly finding it the most interesting thing in the world now. Eiji decide to chalk it up as the girls still under influence from Anti-LINKER move to a different topics.

Eiji: "Well anyway. You guys okay now? I heard about what happen during the attacks which involve Maria-san." With that both of the girl's expression frowned as they thought about what Dr. Ver said.

Yukine: "Hey Eiji, do you really think that it was Fine who behind this?" Asked with a strained voice as she look at him with eyes that seem to hold tear in it.

Eiji: "(Sigh) I don't know...But I do know the Fine we know, Miss Ryoko. She definitely regretted for what she done. There is no evil intention in her action anymore. At least you could believe my words in that Yukine-chan." Said confidently making all the girls had a smile with relieve. "She also asked me to protect you guys, not that I intend to otherwise but I will ensure you guys safety."

Tsubasa: "(Sigh) I think it will be more wise if we are the one who watch out for your safety." Said which make Eiji slump down while the other two girl just giggled. Seeing this Eiji very satisfied, no matter what he never regret his decision. Suddenly he felt a joint from his body with his eye turn purple.

Eiji: "_C...Could it be?"_

Hibiki: "Uhm...Is something wrong Eiji-san?"

Eiji: "Eh? Ah nothing wrong don't worry. Ah! I forgot I have to go back and help Boss Lady, without Goto-san right now she might need me more. Rest well okay girls. Bye-bye." With that he quickly leave the room but the girls didn't seem to be convinced.

Yukine: "That idiot...He hiding something again..." Said grimly which the other two nod in agreement.

Tsubasa: "(Sigh) For a protector he really didn't care about himself much."

Hibiki: "But that is why we also here for him right?"

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain photo that now is officially a coffee shop, a red head is not exactly having a good time. It mostly had to do with her keeping up her smile while she handling out menu to most of the customers which for a creepy reason are man while for another creepier reason some of them are female too...Hey just because she close with her partner doesn't mean she welcome all kind in that aspect okay? (A/N: **ah-hem (cough) rated T (cough) only. **Narrator: **Don't worry. If anything happen we will be sure to sell you out first. **A/N: **Oh than...HEY!**)

Kanade: "_Onore Decade!" _Cursed inwardly with so much venom that would make a certain world traveler proud while another customer had requested a photo with her. Is good that she not an idol anymore or this would ruin her reputation already. Well at least Tsukasa was nice enough to said that this is a charity event and she was nice enough to participate, or he could just said that to gain more tips but knowing Tsukasa's wonderful personality...it definitely the latter.

Eijiro: "Man we sure had lots of customer huh? Both for the coffee and for the photo?" Said cheerfully as he brew some more coffee while Natsumi next to him is setting up the photo. "Natsumi. Maybe you could also..." Suggested but a glare from her shut him up right away.

Tsukasa: "Like hell I will let that happen." State seriously as he step in to their conversation while Natsumi's cheek is all red now.

Natsumi: "T...Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa: "If a monster like her dress like a maid then we will lose all hope of having a customer." Silent took over as Natsumi lower her head with her hair covering her eyes but you could almost see a terrifying aura wash over it and before Tsukasa can react in time he had already roll on the floor and laugh like a maniac. Kanade see this inwardly smirk in satisfaction but she also wonder if denseness a regular traits among Rider. Natsumi just fume up as she walk away.

Kivala: "Mah...Tsukasa you really need to learn how a women heart work." Giggled in amusement as she watch from a hide spot seeing there is so many normal citizens.

* * *

Few days later while the school is having a festival everyone is currently enjoying the exciting atmosphere. But that excitement wasn't shared with two familiars faces.

Shirabe and Kirika who is currently in their ingenious disguise as they pass through the crowd. Being in what they would call the enemy territory both girls are on high-alert...

Kirika: "Shirabe! You should try this Takoyaki! It is so good!" Exclaimed happily as she stuff another piece to her mouth...Okay maybe at least one of them is taking this seriously. As she glare cutely at the yellow hair girl making her stop her eating while sweating comically. "W...what?"

With that Shirabe drag Kirika to the nearby tree but she still had time to eat the last piece of the Takoyaki. As they safely hide behind a tree and after a safe measure of look around to make sure no one is near them Shirabe give Kirika another stern glare again.

Shirabe: "Kiri-chan. Our mission was never to enjoy the hell out of the festival you know?" Lectured the quiet girl in a stern tone despite how small her voice is it still give Kirika a chills every time she is like this. Wanting to avoid another lecture she quickly came up with a smart reply in the short time she had.

Kirika: "Ah. But it is not just for fun you know? There was a good reason for what I did." Said with a wave of her hands and a nervous smile while Shirabe look at her doubtfully.

Shirabe: "There was?" Maybe she was being a bit hasty in accusing her friend. Even Kirika would know when to be serious right? Meanwhile Kirika just nod rapidly in reply to her.

Kirika: "That's right! People said food is what control people. So by trying all the kind of food around here we will be able to find a way to move the pal faster!" Declared proudly while Shirabe just stare at her blankly for a few second before her glare resume again along with a pout. She probably will forever remember this day as the day when she lose faith in her best friend. Kirika eventually can't handle the staring anymore as her laughter slowly die out and the sweat-drops are back again.

Shirabe: "Kiri-chan. Do you need me to remind you why are we here again?"

* * *

(Flash Back) Right after the Fine's organization was barely escaped from the battle, in one of the room in the airplane right now Dr. Ver was slammed hard to the wall by none other than an angered Kirika while Shirabe and Maria, who just finish patch up some of the wound she got from fighting Kivala, also there both have an indifferent look on their face.

Kirika: "You! What do you think we should do now that you had cost us our hideout!?" Yelled angrily while she drag him up by holding on to his collar roughly.

Maria: "Please stop it. Whatever you do now is pointless." Said calmly as she inwardly hide the fact she can still feel the soreness from the wound.

Kirika: "It's his stupid fault though." State irritatedly as she let go of him and let him fall back down.

Dr. Ver: "You surprised me. Didn't I even get a chance to apologize? Beside it is thanks to some of my acquaintances that we able to get away safely you know? To think he was able to saw through Shen Sui Jing disguise...As expected of OOO. We really can't underestimate these Riders." Said as he fix his cloths while standing up.

Kirika: "(Tch) But in the end it was still your faults that got them there in the first place."

Maria: "Speaking of those acquaintances...why won't they meet us?" Asked as she glance at the doctor cautiously.

Dr. Ver: "They are busy supporting us from the shadow. You don't have to worry about them." Replied with a smile that just irritate Kirika more but she keep it in meanwhile Shirabe also musing about the one who saved her. Something about him that part of her tell her she should trust him for some reason.

Shirabe: "_Was is because that he helped me? No something in me tell me that it was more than that...also that girl...Hibiki Tachibana..."_ Her thought was cut short as she heard that Maria decide to get the Relics that the other own to feed Nephilim, who is now had calm down in the cage but who know for how long, to which she quickly rejected. "No! I won't let you!" Maria can't help but felt surprised from the sudden outburst of the quiet girl.

Kirika: "That's right! We won't let you!" Quickly agreed as she stand up with as determination is clearly on her face and her tone.

Shirabe: "Every time Maria-san use your power, part of your soul is eaten by Fine. In other word, the more you use your power the more Maria-san lose herself. Something like that, I definitely won't let it happen!"

Maria: "Both of you..."

Dr. Ver: "Then what do you suggest we should do?" Asked with a calculative eyes as he probably already guess what the girls want to said all the while having a small smile.

Kirika: "We will do it! Protecting Maria-san is why we fight after all!"

(Flash Back End)

* * *

Kirika: "(Sigh) Well that what I said but now what are we suppose to do?"

Shirabe: "Kiri-chan! Look there!" Called out quietly as both of the girl peek out from the corner behind a tree and much to their look Kanade and Tsubasa are walking together.

Kanade: "(Tch) Damn that sadistic bastard. He make me work for the whole day. Not to mention wearing that maid outfit really not fit me at all." Scowled as next to her Tsubasa had a small smile in amusement seeing this Kanade scowl deepen. "And don't think I forgot Ms. Best Friend. How could you jut sell me out like that." Said in mock hurt as she remember it was Tsubasa who chose the outfit.

Tsubasa: "(Giggled) But Kanade...Didn't you always complain that I should be more lose and have fun?"

Kanade: "That not how I mean! It will be fun if you did it to other."

Tsubasa: "Well but then Tsukasa won't be able to sell me the picture of you in maid outfit." Mumbled as she vow to always cherish those treasure...ah...is time like this she could happily said that she glad a Destroyer of the World pass by.

Kanade: "Hm? You said something?"

Tsubasa: "Huh? Ah Nothing! Anyway do you felt like someone watching us?" Said with a serious expression now as she look around while both Kirika and Shirabe had cold sweat as they afraid their cover is blow.

Kanade: "Hm. So you felt it too huh?" Said with a smirk as she also start looking around. Just because she kept an easy going attitude doesn't mean she learn nothing from the battle so of course both of their sense is sharper. She also trust her friend's instict and if she said so then someone must be around here.

As they were on the look out while Shirabe and Kirika almost afraid that they had to fight, out of nowhere a very frantic Yukine is running from something and as she quickly turn right at the corner she accidentally collides with both Kanade and Tsubasa hit both of them making all three of them falls to the ground.

Kanade: "(Ow...ow...ow...) Man...you should watch where you going...oh? If it isn't Chris-chan." Said as she get herself up with Tsubasa while Yukine rubbing the soreness on her head also standing up.

Tsubasa: "This is the second time already. What is it this time?"

Yukine: "They are getting closer! They are pursuiting me!" Declared dramatically as she get up while Tsubasa also had a serious expression.

Tsubasa: "So you also sense it huh?"

Kanade: "Look like your hunch is right Tsubasa."

Shirabe: "Don't tell me they notice us?" Whispered as she and Kirika hide behind a tree and observe them.

Kirika: "What should we do now? We barely had any plan and is not like we can just steal it?" Asked frantically while Shirabe just as stoic as ever...

Shirabe: "Let's use force." …...Said the most outrageous thing again.

Eiji: "Uhm...If you guys do that here it will cause unnecessary damage, people might get caught in this not to mention people who prepared hard for the festivals going to be very angry..."

Kirika: "That's right! Just..like...he...said...?" Slowly trailed off as both girls turn their head and was surprised to see Eiji stand right behind them holding some bag causing both girl to suddenly hug each other. Thankfully they were quite far so the trio of the girls didn't heard them yet. "Wh...why are you here!?"

Eiji: "Eh? Well today is a school fair so Hibiki-chan and everyone invited me here. Tsukasa got dragged by Natsumi-chan to see some store that had shooting prize while Nogami-san said he also want to look at the food stand."

Kirika: "Uhm...most of these people I don't think I know beside that Tsukasa guy...but that not the point! How did you find us?"

Eiji: "Eh? Well is kind of easy seeing you girls actually just wear a pair of glass." pointed out bluntly and just like he said both of these girls ingenious disguise are pair of fake glass that had frame with purple and green for Shirabe and Kirika respectively. "I mean you even make it so the colors match you guys Symphogear right?"

Shirabe: "..."

Kirika: "..."

Shirabe: "Kiri-chan..." Call out threateningly while Kirika just shrunk down, needless to said all could guess who idea it was for the disguise right?

Eiji: "Mah...mah...Let's not fight okay? This is actually good too I want to talk to you guys for some time already." As this both of the girls quickly jump back in ready stance as if anticipate for the fight.

Kirika: "We won't surrender! Even if you are the Savior we won't just give up with out a fight!" Declared boldly while Shirabe although a bit hesitate also nod in agreement.

Eiji: "But I don't want to fight...(Sigh) Here hold this..." Said and much to both of the girls surprise he handed them the OOO Driver while he just look at them with a smile, it strange it make them felt like insulting someone who didn't deserve it but that is the same smile Dr. Ver also put up as a facade but when Eiji did it, it make them felt at ease. Because of that both of the girls drop their posture while Shirabe step forward to Eiji and much his surprise she just shook her head while push the hand holding the OOO Driver back to him.

Shirabe: "I...trust you...it weird or maybe naïve but I wa...no...I know I can trust you so we will listen to you for a moment." With that Kirika also seem to give in while Eiji had a soft smile while he rub both of their heads.

Eiji: "Ehehehe...Thanks. It mean a lot to me that you guys drop me like that." Said as he notice how both of the girls seem to advert their gaze from him. "Ah I'm sorry does it make you felt uncomfortable?" Asked in worry while both of the girls just shake their head.

Kirika: "It kind of just weird...it remind us of some warm that we only get from being with Maria and Mama, it felt nice. Thank you." Said as she gave a small smile but Eiji could see some hurt in both of the girls eyes. As he seem to take a deep breath he look at both of them seriously but still had the same warm in it.

Eiji: "Kirika-chan, Shirabe-chan. What are you guys trying to do?" As this both of the girl expression also turn serious.

Kirika: "We are protecting humanity."

Shirabe: "There is a threat coming that will end this world as we know it that's why we had to do something even if it mean become everyone enemy we will fight to protect what important to us."

Eiji: "So that's why...I trust you guys but the problem is Dr. Ver. You girls should know he is..."

Shirabe: "We know." Said with the same stoic expression as she cut him off while Kirika also had a somber look.

Kirika: "That guy is not someone who care for other. In fact he surely had some agenda on his own. But we really need his skill to help our Mama alive. Only he know a way to help our Mama, not to mention he hold all the plan that is crucial for us to success that's why we need his help."

Eiji: "Then why don't you guys come to Genjuro-san? With the 2nd Division they will definitely help you." Said worriedly but once more both girls just shook their head.

Shirabe: "They can't help us now. Not with how they still work for their countries. It won't work but you might be able to help us." Said which surprised Eiji.

Eiji: "Me?" Asked a bit startled as the girl just nod.

Shirabe: "I want to believe in you. I somehow know you want to help other as much as we do. I can tell you also know what suffering is...not to mention you already save this world once. We could use your strength. Would you please help us? Hino Eiji?" Asked almost pleadingly while Kirika who a bit startled that Shirabe would make request like this but seeing how her friend is she didn't want to stop her. Instead she decide to trust her friend's instinct. Not to mention to gain the help of Multi-King will definitely help their plan a hundred time better. Eiji also close his eyes and in deep thought.

Back to Eiji he also in a dilemma right now, he would want nothing more than to reach out for those girls and help them. But he also know they are misguided right now. With what Dr. Ver seem to hid from them it is no doubt they might be tricked into doing something they might regret. Unlike these two girls Eiji can tell that Ver could careless about other. From what Hibiki and Yukine told him, he could guess Ver is someone who want glory for himself. Because of that he would gladly sacrifice someone else without much of a second thought. And he would use someone until they are dry. In short he is the type of people that Eiji and most main Riders wouldn't mind sending a Rider Kick at. At this thought he slowly open his eyes as if he gather his resolute while looking at both Shirabe and Kirika who also seem to hold their breath at his answer. But they were kind of confused when he show them his goofy grin.

Eiji: "Said...why don't you girls enjoy this school fair first? It very fun you know? I heard Hibiki-chan's groups also helped in prepare." As he said this both of the girls went while eyes before they quickly glance at each other. They then quickly whip their heads around to look at the spot where their targets at and just like they fear...

Shirabe: "They gone..." Said quietly but you can see in her blank eyes that she quite distraught.

Kirika: "Death!" While she herself had no qualm of letting her frustration know. Eiji just hummed in amusement seeing the tow girls like this with earn a glare from them making him sweat-drop. "Are you make fun of us?" Hissed dangerously while Eiji just shook his head.

Eiji: "Uhm...no. I just want to tell you guys that I know where they are. It the place I think you guys will enjoy too so I will lead you there." Quickly explain as he wave his hand in a manner to calm the girls down. As he doing this he also remember the bag he holding. "Oh right here." Said as he take out from the bag two Onigiri box he got from the food stand.

Kirika: "F...for us? Really?" Asked in excitement as you can almost see drool come out of her mouth with a nod as approval she quickly take the box. "Thanks a lot!" Said happily as she take it from him while Shirabe also take one as she also hungry now. Well her case is understandable since she hadn't eat but to see Kirika who also stuff her mouth full to still hungry is quite amazing. Clearly she hadn't see Hibiki's stomach in action yet.

Shirabe: "By the way why are you buying so much Ben-to?" Asked in small curious, as they make their way to where Hibiki's group is, since there seem to be too much for one person.

Eiji: "Oh I didn't buy them actually. People from the food stance gave them to me." Seeing both of the girls quizzical look he elaborate more "People at that stances was helped by me, is not big really some of them once had an injured leg I see that and end up accompany her for her trip to the mall and help her clean her house that's all. I also once saw them moving some big stuff for the fair so I decide to help out. Well other are just frequent guess from where I work."

Kirika: "Eh...So they are your friends huh?" Said with a mouthful of rice while Shirabe just look at her disapprovingly.

Eiji: "Eh? Ah..uhm...well I didn't know those girls name actually..." Admitted as he scratch his head while laughing sheepishly.

Shirabe: "You don't know them? And you spend the whole day help them just like that?" Asked incredulously but then again isn't that the same case with how both of them are.

Eiji: "But I'm quite worry...I wonder if those girls had a fever now..."

Kirika: "Huh? How so?"

Eiji: "Well when I receive the lunch box from them they seem to have red face...now I think about it the guys around me also seem to glare at me for some reason..."

Kirika: "Heh...that is strange huh..." Said as both of them got to a thinking pose while Shirabe from behind just stare at them blankly especially Eiji...why she suddenly got a feeling she should had saw this coming? Regardless there is one thing she need to said.

Shirabe: "Idiot." With that the trio make their ways to where Hibiki's group is.

* * *

Meanwhile a group of highly equipped special force are approaching a warehouse carefully (Narrator: "Check the anime?" A/N: "(Nod) **Check the anime.").** If one learn that the target of their operation is two women and one professor other might find it hard to believe with how much weapons they bring along, but what they didn't known is that one of those women hold a Symphogear, that alone is enough for her to kill all of them easily if she want to, not to mention the Solomon's Cane also in their hand so this mission is very important to them. All of them was in their high-alert for this.

In contrast to them, one Kaito Daiki who observing them right now could care-less, his easy attitude didn't change at all during moment like this. In fact, it is to enjoy moment like this that he like doing what he do so much, of course the treasure was the main point but this is also a big bonus.

Kaito: "_Judging by how they move most of them had military training. Moreover they are all elite, the way they equip clearly show they are not those that going to appear in public. In other word this is a mission to kill and retrieve from the beginning huh? Now...how will those guy response to this..._" Thought as he calmly observe from the roof while those men are ready to infiltrate the warehouse. Not even a full minute later terrifying scream could be heard with explosions come from the ware house along with some gun shot. Only one person from the special force manage to run out but that person didn't make it far before he was engulfed by a Noises, after that all it left of him is a pile of dust. Kaito didn't even blink as he just take the scen in calmly but one could see a small twitch in his expression. It also become a bit surprise after he saw some group of children, dress like they from a baseball team approaching the ware house. "Hm...so the guy won't even care if it is children huh?" Said as he saw the Dr. Ver come out and look at those children with a smile that definitely show he didn't intend to let them go. The children though come just to check out what the commotion and just in time to see a human turn to dust right in front of their eyes needless to said the shock cause them to froze while they can only stare at the man who approaching them with all the Noises also getting closer. Not like Kaito care, sure is sad but all he care is treasure...

Maria: "Stop! Ver. Those children...they didn't do anything to deserve this! Don't do it!" Cry out frantically while she can only look at those children is being approach by their doom. Nastassjar only remain quiet as she had her eyes closed. No helping it, for the sake of their operation. They had to had resolution, after humanity is safe she will gladly bear any punishment or be damned to Hell if she must. But it seem Maria can't accept that. She need to learn no matter how hard she cry out sometimes no hero or savior will come when one is in danger of death.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Well maybe a selfish thief who only care for treasure might just come to steal it away though for this once. As that all both of them through a camera with Dr. Ver was shocked to see the Noises being driven back with some of them destroyed. Meanwhile a sound of someone jump down can be heard along with footstep. This also seem to knock the kids out of their shocks.

Kaito: "Well? You kids still want to stay? Don't you had some ball to play? Hurry up and get out, This is adult playground." The didn't need to be told twice as they all quickly get out of there.

Dr. Ver: "Well...well...what do we have here?"

Kaito: "Nothing much. Just a passing by thief. Your Solomon's Cane that open the Gate of Babylon...I want it. That's all."

Dr. Ver: "Hoh? For a second there seeing you defend those kids I thought you were a hero or something."

Kaito: "-Children is a treasure for every single world. If I can't even see it how can I call myself a thief.- You see because I don't want a certain bastard had a chance to ridicule me again so I did it that's all. Although that's one good point he got me that time so I will give it to him. Of course I will deny it when he ask though. Now hurry up and hand the treasure to me. Or..." Said as he aim the gun at Ver who just smirk at it.

Dr. Ver: "Hoh? Or what?" Taunted which he soon regret as he see what he take out next. A card that depict a picture that show who the man in front of them is.

Kaito: "Or I will show you the power of a true Passing by Kamen Rider. HENSHIN!" With that he load the card to his gun and aim it at Ver who quickly command the Noises to shield him while Kaito just smirk.

Diend Driver: "**KAMEN RIDE-DIEND!"** Some of the unlucky Noises get struck by the Cyan energy plates that shot out of Kaito and with that the effects take place with Kamen Rider Diend now stand there as he twirl his gun skillfully with his finger.

Kairo (Diend): "Now. Let's start."

* * *

Next Time:

Eiji: "You...the world you think of. No one can be happy there!"

Dr. Ver: "This is a perfect place to settle it right?"

Hibiki: "Gruhhh...Grahhh..."

Kanade: "This is..."

Nogami: "It's bad! A group of Imagin is slaughtering the city!"

Eiji: "Am I failing once more to reach out for those in need?"

Kanade: "Gungnir...is killing Hibiki-chan..."

Eiji: "For Hibiki-chan...I will have to destroy her song then..."

Next Chapter: World! People! Resolve!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter G6: World! People! Resolve!

Disclaimer: The same.

* * *

Yukine: "_How does it come to this?"_ That was the thought of one distraught Yukine Chris as she stand in front of the stand of what appear to be a stage with a whole crowd of audience in front of her. She had to hold an urge not to lash out at Kanade and Tsubasa for helping those trio of the girls to convince her to take the stage seeing how much she like to sing. But then again that is truth but the thought of performing never cross her mind. She had been a bad guy and then become hero that save the world but the idea of standing on a stage is too much to her. What if Eiji that idiot also here to see her? "_Wait! Why do I care what that idiot think!? Although...will he like it if I sing? (Sigh) Guess there is only one way to find out. Wonder if anyone get worse then me?"_ That was the last thought ran through her mind as she walk on the stage.

* * *

Playing Treasure Sniper.

Diend skillfully avoid most of the spear Noises that charge at him and quickly fire his gun at the Noises that surround him and destroy them instantly.

Kaito (Diend): "Let me give you guys a treat." With that he take out a card and slot it to his gun and load it.

Diendriver: "**ATTACK RIDE-BLAST!" **With that multiple cyan energy beam shot out and chase after the Noises. Even the most agility one among the Noises wasn't manage to avoid the shot as it chase them down and destroy all of the Noises there. Dr. Ver had a grimace expression. He then reach to his pocket and take out the same top that Shiro use.

Dr. Ver: "To think I need to use this so soon. Damn him." Said with a scowl as he throw the tops, about 3 of them at Diend direction and the moment it hit the ground it morph into 3 Imagins. 2 Spider and 1 Scorpion. The Spider difference is one of them had green eyes while the other is red. Diend barely had time to response before they charge in and quickly slash at his chest. Diend was throw back with spark shot out from it. With a grunt he quickly get up and shot at the charging Imagins, it only slow them down for a few seconds before they quickly charging again.

Dr. Ver quickly use this chance to run back to the airplane and set off. As Diend want to give chase he was halted in his track because of a stinger punch aiming to take his head off, courtesy from the Scorpion Imagin. As he intend to aim his gun at the Imagin he was cut off as the twin Spiders quickly give a slash that he manage to roll out of the way as the last minute.

Kaito (Diend): "Guess close up really not my style...How about this then? Bugs for bugs." With that he take out two more cards that depict a picture of other Riders and load it to his gun.

Diendriver: "**KAMEN RIDE-THE BEE! KAMEN RIDER-LEANGLE!" **As Diend fire his gun the two Riders was formed and without any command with a battle cry they charge at the Imagins. As The Bee exchange a fist fight with Scorpion and Leangle with his weapon take on both of the Spider Imagins. As Leangle hold his Rouzer horizontally to block a simultaneous sword strike from the twin Spiders, he quickly shift his weight making both of them lose their balance and quickly strike back both of them. Spark shot out when his weapon strike them, Leangle then quickly persuade in his attack.

Meanwhile The Bee dodge a punch from Scorpion then retaliate with one of his own that manage to land square on the Imagin face sending it flying back and crash to the ground. As The Bee try to land another punch to a downed Imagin it quickly roll out of the way. Wide and deep crack formed on the ground because of the punch. Scorpion quickly get up to aim for another punch with its stinger as a weapon, The Bee also use his own stinger to counter it. Both of them try to overpower each other while spark shot out from where the two weapons meet.

Diend meanwhile just use this time to observe where the airplane used to be and conclude that it too late to give chase. Instead he decide to just going to finish of these three for getting in his way. With that he take out one more card and slot it to his gun.

Diendriver: "**FINAL ATTACK RIDE- D-D-D-DIEND!"** With that he aim his gun and nine rings of holographic cards appear. As he pull the trigger a big blast of energy shot out while sucking in both The Bee and Leangle. All the Imagin try to defend against it but the attacks and pierce through all of them easily follow next by a big explosions. After that no trait of the monster is left except a trail made of destroyed ground lead to a big crater as the only proof of the fight that take place. With a scoff Diend turn around and leave all the while whistling.

End Song.

* * *

Playing Senki Zesshou G Opening Theme: Vitalization.

All the Necklaces for Symphogear can be show with the three Core Medals for Tatoba combo before the music start.

**Onegai kikasete…**

**Boku wa koko ni iru kara**

**Umareta mama no kanjou wo kakusanai de**

As the music start a darkness engulfed Hibiki can be seen reaching out for Fine before she turn to dust, the darkness then crumble away revealing Hibiki ready for transformation.

**Hikareau neiro ni riyuu nante iranai**

While Kanade reach out for Tsubasa, Yukine seem to be alone but soon there is a hand reach out for her as she recognize and happily reach for it

**Atsuki omoi ten wo tsuranuke true song**

Hibiki in her Gear demonstrate her martial prowess while OOO swinging his Medaljalibur. Then the story title appear.

It then show Tsubasa grapping her sword, Yukine readying her bows while Hibiki leg launcher is activated while OOO gripping his Medaljalibur

**Itsu kara darou? Kokyuusuru you ni**

Tsubasa in her Gear swing her sword with the bolded blue word Ame no Habakiri in back ground.

**Doushite darou? Kimi wo motomeru**

Yukine in her Gear shoot her bows with the bolded red word Ichival in back ground.

**Kowareta kokoro uzukidasu sakebidasu start it up!**

Hibiki make a punch in her Gear with a bolded yellow word Gungir in back ground.

OOO also get to his battle stance with the word OOO bolded in his back ground with color like in his title.

We also see the 2nd Division cast along with Miku and bunch of Noises appear along with a group of Riotroopers but is hidden in shadow.

**Afuresugita ****noise** **wa itsu mo**

**Real wo toozake azawarau**

**Nozomu hodo ni surinukeru hikari mabushisugite…**

Yukine can be seen trying to reach for someone hand but it quickly disappear only to be replace with the Tora gaunlet.

It also show Kirika and Shirabe in their Gears with their weapons ready with the bold words in green Iglamia and purple Shagana respectively.

**Yasuragi mamoru tame ni kodoku erabu yori**

**Hitori dewa shiru koto no nai**

**Te no nukumori kanjitai kara**

We then see Maria in the black Gungnir with her arm spread out while the hand of white and dark reach for her.

It then show the blue hair women with the guilty expression and the image of Maria and her sister as they were kid in her mind both smiling happily.

Dr. Ver with Solomon Cane laughing evilly with some kind of fossil, Gaoh, Yuuki and Abyss are seen with their weapons draw and glowing eyes.

**Kimi dake ni sasagu inochi no senritsu**

**Utsukushii niji wo egaku towa heno joshou**

**Kono mune no chikai wa dare nimo ubaenai**

**Tobitatou koe wo kasanete**

**Sora ga matteiru kara**

OOO and Decade clash against Gaoh and Abyss respectively while group of Riotroopers are blow away by two Births. Diend aim the gun at the camera and fire while New Den-O clash against Yuuki. From afar a shadow figure wearing the Shen Shui Jing Symphogear can be seen holding the Deepest Harpoon.

While Maria herself also clash against Kivala, Tsubasa and Yukine clashes against Kirika and Shirabe finally Hibiki and Nephilim both charging against each other. The scene then show OOO scan his belt and execute the Tatoba Kick. It then go white and when it die down reveal a broken Taka Core medals on the ground.

* * *

Eiji: "_How does it come to this?"_ This seem to be a common thought now as Eiji right now in the same situation as Yukine. In other word right now he is...

"Alright everyone! Let's give it up for the first male challenger since the beginning of event! Hino Eiji-san! The mysterious popular server from the Sunshine store!" Announced the...announcer as the crowd cheer for it. Eiji could only curse his luck as he remember how the hell did something like this happen. He not even sure if males were allowed for this damnit! Some had to wonder if the fact that one of the judge are girls who use to go to his Boss's store all the time is some of the factor that help.

* * *

(Flash Back about more than 15 minutes ago)

It had been a pleasant experience for the girls with him if their awed expression was anything to go by. He also quite surprise to see Yukine sing so good. But then everything seem kind of worse when the two girls next to him got the crazy ideas that by challenging Yukine they could take her pendant as a prize. That attract attention to the trio at the same time he can felt a glare come from Hibiki, Tsubasa and Yukine glue on him when they saw he sit in the middle of the two girls. He try to gave them a wave with a weak smile but all he got in reply was Hibiki puffing her cheeks out, Tsubasa just look away while Yukine...well she is Yukine so he sure she will have another bullets with his name written on it hidden somewhere. Kanade though just give him a thumb up again with a wide grin on her face.

As Kirika and Shirabe make their way to the stage for preparation Eiji also make his way back to Hibiki's group.

Kanade: "Hehehehe...as expected of Eiji. Pretty girls seem to flock around you all the time right?" Teased as the grin still on her face while Eiji just gave a sigh.

Hibiki: "And here I thought where to find you to watch the show together but it seem you already pretty comfortable yourself huh?" Said as she glare at him cutely despite it suppose to be threatened.

Tsubasa: "We underestimate him. Maybe in the end Eiji-san is just one of those people that should be labeled as 'enemy of all women'." Both of the girl coldly commented while in some twisted miracles people actually see sword and fist formed from their words and strike at Eiji mercilessly.

Eiji: "Gi...girls...that's not it please let me explain..." Pleaded with anime tear while both of the girls just huff and turn away from him while Miku just giggle as she in the sideline as it was quite amused to see Hibiki like this...doesn't mean it doesn't irritate her that a man is what cause her friend to act like this.

Miku: "Maybe I underestimated Eiji-san's charm more than I thought..." Mumbled as she adopt a thinking pose while silently glare at him, Kanade though just stand and enjoy the show. Speaking of show just at that moment it seem the preparation completed so they all sit back to watch the show. Eiji still felt the effect of the glare though.

Eiji: "_Maybe Ankh is right...I will never understand women...(Sigh)..."_ Thought miserably as he hold an urge to groan. As the performance begin both of Tsubasa and Kanade was surprised to see that the song Kirika and Shirabe pick is Orbital Beat. A song performed by Zwei Wing.

(A/N:...**Well? What are you guys waiting for? The anime! Quick! Quick! Episode 4...**Narrator: (Sigh) **Maybe I should order a missile?)**

To said they were stunned would be quite an understatement. Kanade and Tsubasa quite shocked as how good both of the girls manage to sing their song.

Tsubasa: "Why must we...the singer of song fight each other?" Said sadly while Kanade and Hibiki seem to share her feeling.

Eiji also in awe too. He also quite happy, those expression of joy they had when they singing probably the first time when he see they are really happy like that...well there also that time when he hand food to Kirika but for Shirabe this is quite rare. But the problem come now, apparently those two had take the bet seriously and now they are demanding Yukine to hand out her pendant. Now what should he do?

Tsukasa: "Hm...Hey Eiji-san shouldn't you be the one who solve this problem? You the one who bring those two here after all right?" Commented as he appear behind them with an excitable Natsumi. Everyone who saw Tsukasa's expression can already guess the only reason he here because Natsumi drag him here.

Eiji: "Eh me?" Asked incredulously as he point at himself. "But what should I do though?" He will regret asking that seeing a grin that Tsukasa had.

(Flash Back End)

* * *

Well that was a long one but now we are back here. So that's why with Tsukasa's ingenious idea, of course it sarcasm, he now is standing on the stage and ready to challenge both Kirika and Shirabe.

Eiji: "_Woah...I can't handle the gaze of betrayal they sending at me..." _Thought and just like he said the reaction when both of them heard who the next challenger is was not good. They keep looking at him like he kicked a puppy...in other word a kind of gaze that make him want to just kneel down and apologize to them. But still this might be a peaceful solution since he know there no way Yukine will just hand her pendant like that so this might be a best way to do this. He just pity the author who going to had to describe all this since he sure there was no footage of him sing before...

(A/N: "**(Sob...Sob...) Thank you so much Eiji-san..." **Narrator: "**You do realize he breaking the damn fourth wall right?")**

But Eiji worry is for naught because dear reader for the next song Eiji going to play is...

" Well then everyone. Please give a cheer for Hino Eiji. With the song is...Power to Tearer!"

Eiji: "Okay...You are doing this to make up for Chris-chan. Let's do this...and hope she won't kill you if you screw up..." With a last prayer he step on the stage. And for the next scene let's watch Power to Tearer sang by Shu Watanabe video, of course his cloth will be normal and will be himself only...

(Narrator: "**Anyone else felt like this is slowly becoming like a scam?" **A/N: "**Ah shut up is not like they are losing money!")**

After his performance Eiji wait nervously to see how everyone react. The silent at first was killing him, he try to look at Shirabe and Kirika but beside their widen eyes not much can give him clue as to their opinion. Until...

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!...

"Fantastic! That was a performance given to us by the mysterious Hino Eiji. Is there any more secret this man still hide from us!?" Announced in excitement by the judge while Eiji can only scratch his head in embarrassment. Back to Hibiki's group their reaction is all different. Tsubasa, Hibiki was quite stunned while Kanade also cheer with the crowd, Natsumi also cheer for him while Tsukasa interestingly...

Tsukasa: "(Tch) I can sing it better..." Muttered as he see how excited Natsumi is.

"With how both of these performance from the challengers receive such positive response I guess there is no way to settle this then to had another match then!" The cheer from the audience seem to be sign of showing their reply while Kirika and Shirabe look quite distraught because of this.

Kirika: "And we were so close too..." Muttered in annoyance as she narrow her eyes at Eiji.

Shirabe: "Guess there is no choice..." Said in a quiet tone but suddenly their communicators receive signal from the airplane. With that the stern voice of their Mama could be heard.

Nastassjar: "What are you two doing? Hurry up and get back right away."

Kirika: "But we almost..."

Nastassjar: "Didn't you hear what I said? Come back right away." And that was the final message as both girls look at each other in distraught before they quickly leave the stage much to everyone confusion. Seeing this Hibiki, Yukine, Tsubasa and Kanade quickly give chase leaving a very confused crowd of audience and judge.

As Kirika and Shirabe just made it to the gate of the school they were blocked in their way by Kanade and Tsubasa while Hibiki and Yukine also behind them and cut off their retreat. All of them had a stern expression on their face.

Shirabe: "Four against two...that is hardly fair. But then if you don't mind to involve the citizen to this then..." Commented quietly as she keep her eyes on them, while the other knew what she mean as around them right now are normal citizen so if a fight between Symphogear broke out they might get caught in between.

Kanade: "Oi...oi...is that necessary? Never thought you girls will be the type to play dirty." Taunted with a faint smile before her expression shift to a solemn one "And you guys look like you really enjoy singing there just now, it also pretty good you know? You guys singing that is."Praised honestly making the two hesitant a bit but they steeled their resolve.

Kirika: "We just don't want to fight here right now." Muttered before she point at them. "That's right! A duel! We will settle with a duel later!" Declared much to Hibiki's dismay.

Hibiki: "Why? Is not like we must fight every time we meet right?" Asked in distress much to Kirika and Yukine annoyance.

Kirika/Yukine: "Then what do you suggest we do!?" Snapped back simultaneously much to the three surprise as Yukine and Kirika cheeks turn red.

Shirabe: "Talk is useless now. Let's settle this with a duel later. We will provide you the location shortly."

Kirika: "So you guys better be ready!" With that both of the girls leave but Kirika still blow a raspberry to taunt the girls which seem to only work on Yukine and Kanade if both of their irritate look is any proof. "Oh! And told Eiji-san that our offer still stand!"

Kanade/ Yukine: "That brat..." Grumbled with fire behind them while Tsubasa only sigh at this and Hibiki still had a sad expression but then she suddenly perk up as she remember something.

Hibiki: "Eh? Where is Eiji-san?" With that one question all of them suddenly stop what they doing meaning Tsubasa stop sighing while both Kanade and Yukine stop on their plan of murdering a certain blond. Instead one thought ran through their minds.

"_He wouldn't...!"_

Tsukasa: "You girls looking for Eiji? He already tail those two back to their group." Said lazily as he just lean against a tree the whole time.

"_...He would...(Sigh)"_

* * *

As Kirika and Shirabe regrouped with Maria's group they were scolded by Nastassjar and received one slap from her for each of them for their recklessness. They then decide what they should do with the duel they will had with Hibiki's group before Ver said his mind.

Dr. Ver: "Hm...I wouldn't said this is that bad...we could use this to our advantage."

Eiji: "Are you planning on hurting innocent again?" Asked suddenly making them surprise as they turn to the direction of the voice and see Eiji standing there.

Maria: "You. How did you find us?" Instead of answering a Taka Candroid just land on his hand.

Eiji: "These guy make the best tracking tools sometimes."

Dr. Ver: "Hoh...Now that you had found us what do you intend to do? Capture all of us? Regardless I must said this is my honor. I believe this is our first time meeting each other right, OOO?" Asked with a smile while Eiji keep his stern gaze on the doctor.

Eiji: "I also want to meet you too. To confirm one thing. Dr. Ver, are you planning on saving humanity?" Asked seriously making Kirika and Shirabe a bit startled as this was completely different from the kind person he was to them before. Maria and Nastassjar could also felt a pressure coming out from him so they just stay quiet and observe the exchange between the two males for now.

Dr. Ver: "Well...It like our dear friends had told you right?" State as he gesture to Kirika and Shirabe who darkened expression obviously tell they didn't share the same feeling. "That was what our organization..."

Eiji: "No. I known about them. What I want to know is you Dr. Ver. Was your action really for the sake of humanity?"

Dr. Ver: "Hoh? And what could you possibly mean?" Asked with his expression darkened a bit now but his smile is still there. Looking at that smile suddenly Eiji would had prefer more if he is someone who had a blank face like Dr. Maki.

Eiji: "You said what you did was to help humanity. But to be blunt if I had to save you not a character who would go out of his way for other. You more perfect for an antagonist who wish for his own glory you see?" Stated calmly...Look like among two of them Ankh was not the only one who get influenced in his way of speech. While Ver smile now clearly turn to a dark one.

Dr. Ver: "Oh? But I can perfectly guarantee you that I am the one who can save this world now. The hero that the people will need, I certainly more important to this world now than a Savior in the past like you." Said as he outright show his venom now. Eiji take this as a confirmation on how big this guy's ego is. He really wonder and almost temp to try and create a Yummy of Nothingness to destroy his desire and see if it is possible. Of course the chance of him actually do that could be compare with Ankh throw away an ice cream bar.

Eiji: "Even if that mean you had to unleash the Noises or allies yourself with the Dark Riders?" Asked as with anger as he remember this man action.

Nastassjar: "While our actions, I admit had bring the danger to other lives. But it was necessary for our cause. We will gladly accept the responsible for it once we had make sure everyone can survive this." Interrupted coolly shifting Eiji's attention to her before he look at Ver again.

Dr. Ver: "A hero should known when to shoulder a burden of sacrifice a few to save the majority. To shoulder a burden like that also what it meant to be a hero you known?"

Eiji: "Then I guess I was not born to be a hero. And that's fine. I really not that great to care for the entire world's safety you know? I can only reach out right away for those that my arm can reach to. That's why I can't and never will accept your reason. For those that life you simply judge by number to make it seem reasonable they are expendable. Just because of those majority that you can't even see that you decide it okay to dispose of those few right in front of you. If that is what hero is then I will said this now. I'm no hero and I'm definitely not fight for justice. What I fought for is for each of those individual." Stated strongly causing Dr. Ver to narrow his eyes and grit his teeth while he look at Eiji angrily. While Maria, Shirabe and Kirika also seem a bit shocked by his answer. Nastassjar see this but didn't said anything while she still keep her cool expression but it seem she also contemplate a bit about what he said before her resolution quickly shook it off.

Dr. Ver: "How nonsense. Clearly I was wrong. Someone like you...Can never be consider a Savior!" Yelled angrily as he quickly take out the Cane and shot a green light with multiple Noises quickly dog pile at where Eiji is standing.

Kirika/Shirabe: "Eiji-san!" Called out both of the girls in concern while Maria a bit surprised but she also felt angry at Ver for doing that. Shirabe look at Ver angrily and she felt like something inside her, something hidden was going to snap but her angry expression change to relieve along with Kirika while Ver grit his teeth as light leak out from the gasp of the Noises lie on each other and not even a second later they were blow away by a strong force, it destroy all the Noises and stand there calmly is OOO in Tatoba form with smoke and crater at where he stand.

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "Now I'm sure...Someone like you...there is no way I will let you go. Prepare yourself." With that he get to a battle stance and aim at Dr. Ver but much to his surprise Maria stand in front of Ver. "Please get out of the way. You aren't my enemy." Pleaded but it fall to deaf ear as Maria still stand firm.

Maria: "I'm sorry. But he is important to our cause no matter what. So we can't let you take him in." Said coolly as she ready to take out her pendant. An action that is copied by both Kirika and Shirabe, but their expression is more clearly than Maria at how much they didn't want to do this.

OOO also in a struggle now. He really don't want to fight those girls but if it come to it he might have to subdue them. Guess that is the only way then. With that he turn the blade side away and use the blunt side of his sword as he got ready for battle.

BOOM! An explosion right where he is interrupted it though. While OOO was throw back by surprise everyone, beside Dr. Ver who had a cold smile again, also surprise by the attack. Suddenly they heard a loud noise of someone jump on their airplane and as they look up is Kamen Rider Gaoh with his sword in hand.

Dr. Ver: "I'm glad you manage to make it in time."

Gaoh (Rider): "Well...I wouldn't want to miss a chance to face OOO again after all." Said with a battle grin behind his armor the tone of it somehow brought chill to all of people beside Ver, even Nastassjar is wary about this character. With a jump he land in front of them and keep his gaze on where the smoke is. "You guys want to run? Do it now. I won't be responsible if you get caught in the cross fire." as he quickly kick off leaving a trail of dust toward where OOO is. Kirika and Shirabe look worried as they could felt a power radiated dangerously from Gaoh.

Dr. Ver: "Well? I would said we shouldn't waste our time anymore. If we want to feed the Nephilim we should hurry." With that he make his way toward the airplane along with Nastassjar and Maria who also spare a glance at where OOO is with his words somehow play in her mind again but she shook it off and quickly follow.

Kirika: "Shirabe-chan...we have to go too." Said with a tone it seem she use to convince herself too while Shirabe also nod hesitantly.

Shirabe: "Kiri-chan...Eiji-san is strong right? I mean when we fight him he is strong so he would be fine right?" Said with worry is clearly in her voice. She really wish someone like Eiji is their comrade more than their enemy. She can't help but think maybe things will be much better if that's the case.

Kirika: "Of course. He one of our toughest enemy you know? I won't forgive him if he lose so easily." Reassured with a strained smile as she herself also a bit worry.

Maria: "Kirika! Shirabe! We are going now!" Urged the older girl with that both of the girls also make their way to the airplane as it take off.

Playing Double Action Gaoh Form.

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "Wait!" Called out as he try to stop them but Gaoh quickly intercept him.

Gaoh (Rider): "Take your eyes off your enemy during battle? Don't underestimate me!" Declared as OOO received two slashes right at his chest as spark shot out but he quickly return with his own slash making but of them stumble back.

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "You already lose to me last time already! Stand out of my way!" Warned as he still try to catch up to airplane as he can still tell the direction it went but Gaoh just snort in response.

Gaoh (Rider): "Hm. You think I would have lost if we keep the battle going? How about I prove how wrong you are now!" With that he aim for an overhead slash, OOO rise his sword up in defense. As the weapons clash, the ground they stood on cracked due to the pressure. OOO actually felt like he unable to hold on quickly rise his hand up and use the gauntlet to hold the attack. With his sword free he quickly aim for a slash right at Gaoh's torse only for him to raise his hand up and intercept it too. Gaoh quickly gave a kick at OOO chest pushing him back.

Gaoh swing his sword horizontally releasing multiple orange energy slashes. Multiple explosions right where OOO is with flame and smoke with flying debris everywhere. Suddenly tear through all of it and shoot straight at Gaoh is a pair of bulky grey gauntlet but Gaoh charge up his sword with energy and right when the pair of gauntlets right at his arm reach he swing his sword in 360 as the same time the energy release from the swing pulled the gauntlets with it making it fly back to the direction it shoot out from.

OOO in his Shagoridol form manage to catch his gauntlet back easily but he also skid back for few feet because of the force. But he quickly recompose himself and with a battle cry shared by Gaoh both of them charged at each other again. As Gauntlet fist meet sword the impact cause the ground to crack and blow off in 10 feet radius. Spark shot out as OOO land punch after punch only for Gaoh to deflect all of them with his sword. OOO then try to jump up and use his Condor leg for rapid kick but Gaoh manage to jump up as the same time grab on OOO and pull him down before gave him three slashes right at OOO's chest, he was throw back with spark shot out accompany him as he crash to the ground.

Gaoh (Rider): "...Now...Will you use the Purple Medals?" Asked as he slowly walk toward OOO who slowly got up.

Eiji (OOO-Shagoridol): "Not like I need it right now though." Grunted out as he get up before Gaoh even got a chance to retort he felt a pain as his stomach which he look down and grimaced when he see smoke from there.

Gaoh (Rider): "_When I got him by the leg..."_

(Flash Back) Just when Gaoh pull him down, OOO other leg manage to land a strike at his abdomen. (Flash Back End)

Both fighter ready themselves again while they glare at each other. Before Gaoh just drop his stance while gave out a sigh.

End Song.

Gaoh (Rider): "It seem this time I also wasn't able to force you to use it...No matter. The time will come and when it does I will enjoy rip it out from your body." With that final warning he turn around and walk away. Just as OOO was about to gave chase the GaohLiner appear and open fire on him forcing him to roll out of the way as explosions surrounded him, the grounds around him disfigured as it was destroyed by the blast. As all the smoke and debris die down OOO can be seen to have some smoke on his body and his ragged breath also prove he was wounded but other than that he was fine. Although Gaoh and the train had left without a trace by the time OOO recover himself albeit it was only a few seconds.

As he de-henshined Eiji can't help but punch the ground in frustration. Here he was finally have a chance to meet with those girls directly and maybe convince them to let him help but he still let that chance slip by. Ignore all the pain and sore he felt from the battle he walk back to his bike and quickly make his way back to the 2nd Division as he got a feeling he would not like what Ver plan to do. As he make his way to back to the Division his phone ringed and as he answer the call his eye widen and with a grim expression he quickly turn his bike to a different direction which is also where New Den-O is right now.

* * *

Back at the 2nd Division they right now is investigating what happened at where Diend fought against the Imagins. On the screen show the clean up team already there as they didn't just clean up the damage but also exam the spot carefully. Tsukasa and all the girls are there right now while Genjuro is listening to the result of what the people manage to gather from the site.

Genjuro: "_An abandoned warehouse and trace of many people being killed by Noises...This is difference to previous attack. What could it mean?"_ Thought as he observe the results of people that analyzed the ashes at the scene that was once a human being just like anybody in the room.

Hibiki try to hide it but everyone can clearly see the girl having trouble of thinking like that despite saw it herself more than once already. Tsubasa and Kanade had better try but Tsukasa can still made out some stiffness in their expression. Actually minus he himself and Genjuro other all seem to at some level their expression show they all affected by the scene more than they let on.

Aoi: "Yet it seem there is something unusual itself as we look through the site." Add in her thought as she and other rapidly type on their keyboard to go through all the details given to them from the scene. And as she said that the screen zoom in to a particular scene that show a trail of destroyed ground lead to a deep crater. As everyone exam this closely as this was obviously not from Noises, Tsukasa just rise an eyebrow for a few seconds before just show a small knowing smile when he saw how destroyed the place was when he first see it.

Kivala: "Oh? This is..." Chirp in as she also saw the scene attracting the attention of not just her partner.

Kanade: "Kivala, you known who did this?"

Kivala: "Ehehe. It better if you ask Tsukasa-san. That guy is his friend after all." Commented with her trademark snicker much to Tsukasa's annoyance.

Yukine: "Heh...So someone like you actually had some body to call friend huh?" Said with a rare smug tone and expression which only increase the vein on Tsukasa's forehead.

Tsukasa: "Who the hell is friend with that thief! And like you to talk. Beside your obvious crush and other around here is not like you have much friend too right?" Quickly retorted making other look in amusement as Yukine's expression that border between explode in anger or embarrassment but Genjuro can made out from his tone that the little bat's statement is pretty head on.

Tsubasa: "So...if I'm guess right then it is another Rider like you who can pass through the world?"

Tsukasa: "Heh. I don't know about Rider but that guy is definitely a theft." Commented off-handly gaining a confused look from Hibiki.

Hibiki: "Theft?"

Tsukasa: "Yeah. He is someone who obsess with treasure from different world. You guys might want to hang tight to those Pendant. That will pass as this world treasure in his eyes." Said making Hibiki, Tsubasa and Yukine all gain a worried look as they all clutch on their Pendant unconsciously. "Of course don't worry I will protect you guys."

Yukine: "You? Really you would do that? So it finally come huh? Apocalypse...wonder if anyone even prepare a shelter yet..." Commented bluntly earning a few snicker from other but Tsukasa still keep his expression serious.

Tsukasa: "Joke all you want. But is not like I can just let him harm all you guys like that. It my job as a Kamen Rider to stop him." Said which make everyone at awe, surely they had misjudged...

Kivala: "He just want to find a good excuse to beat Kaito up that's all."

…...Never mind it seem the image they had of him was still working pretty well to this point. Suddenly from Sakuya computer the beeping sound that signify incoming message gain everyone's attention.

Sakuya: "Commander! The government's data processing center just finished the analysis! Displaying on monitor." With that the big screen show two signals that come from both Gungnir.

Aoi: "Comparing Aufwachen Waveform. Searching for difference." Call out as both signals slowly merge to one and from the computer data it seem to had no problem of merging together at all this already gave most of the people here a guess of what the result it. "None found, even at one-trillionth precision." Despite that the result still leave everyone beside Tsukasa a bit shocked. For himself he just narrow his eyes for a moment before going to back to his none care expression.

Kanade: "Guess that's prove that girl was using the real Gungnir then, or at least it was come from the real one..." Commented with a small bitter tone despite her calm expression while Tsubasa look at her in concern.

Hibiki: "The same as me..." Muttered as she grip her chest where the scar was.

Sakuya: "It's possible that Ryoko stolen a part of Gungnir and provided it to the American's government. They used it to create this black Gungnir." Said with hand on his chin as he consider the possibility.

Aoi: "Another Gungnir Symphogear, created in accordance with Sakurai Theory." Mused over the detail as she still typing rapidly on her keyboard.

Yukine: "But that doesn't make sense." Said as she look down a bit with a complicated expression as the same time everyone shift their attention to the white hair girl. "The American government was after Fine's research. If they had an institute like FYS and the ability to manufacture their own Symphogear, why would they need to go after Fine?" Asked as she shift to a thoughtful expression with her chin rest on her hand. At that time the door slide open and reveal two figures that just come (sneak) out from the hospital.

Date: "Heh. If government was that easy to work then your world had it much easier than us." Said with his trademark grin mixed with a small snark.

Goto: "Most likely because right now the FYS had decided to detach itself from the government along with all the data and results they gain for those technologies." Add in his own thought with the same as ever serious expression.

Tsukasa: "Make it easier to understand, those guys in suit screw up. So they want to find someway to patch it up as nice and quickly as possible." Summed up bluntly while Genjuro just chuckle.

Genjuro: "Not a best way I would put it but it definitely much more easier to grasp. The point is, just what could make FYS betray even their own country and become enemy of the world?" Asked seriously as he along with his staff seem to be in deep thought about this.

Date: "Maybe the right question is...just what did their government do that make them decide to become enemy of the world?" Stated more like ask which make everyone seem to had a new thought on this.

Hibiki: "What do you mean Date-san?" Asked with a tilt of her head cutely while Date just gave out a sigh.

Date: "It just like in the warfare all the time. Sometimes when a group on one side decided it was enough profit they would switch side or detach themselves from that side. I think this is the same just in a bigger scale that's all. So the important thing here is, what did FYS know from the American government that make them decide it was worth to have the world as their enemy."

As they are pondering on that thought suddenly the signal from Noises sound off, and base on the way it was received someone deliberately let it be known.

Tsubasa: "Just like in old time, a warning shot to announce the deal." Commented as she saw the signal.

Sakuya: "Location identified! This is...!" Exclaimed in surprise as he check the location.

Genjuro: "What's wrong!?"

Sakuya: "An unlisted address in Tokyo, Specially Designated Blockade Area!" Reported making Genjuro stand up in shock while the girls also can't hide their surprise.

Genjuro: "The former site of the Kadingir!?"

Kanade: "Those guys sure knew how to pick a spot...Okay! Let's..." Before she even finish the sound of a phone ringing cut her off.

As Tsukasa take out his phone and get their call his expression become grimaced.

Goto: "Something wrong Kadoya-san?" Asked as he notice his expression and when a Rider had an expression like this it is never good thing.

Tsukasa: "A group of Imagin are assaulting the city." Sometimes it also way worst.

* * *

As New Den-O rise his sword up to block a claw strike, whips strike, tails strike, well you get the pictures and quickly push them all back as the same time deliver a horizon slash simultaneously hit all of them at their abdomen, he can't help but remember how he got to a situation like this.

* * *

(Flash Back) Kotaro can be seen walking around the school fair and on his hand is a box of Takoyaki.

Kotaro: "Well Teddy? Anything out of place?" Asked his companion who is invisible right now while he himself also keep an eye around the place.

Teddy: "You mean how this chapter keep including flash back?" Said as if he was commenting on the weather.

Kotaro: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT!?" Yelled as his head swell up accompany with a big sweat drop in anime style. But as he notice everyone's look he quickly recompose himself. "Ah-hem. Anyway is obvious I'm talking about Imagin's activities. It been a few days since Yuuki and Gaoh show themselves, there should be some Imagin's activities. Well that's what I thought but it had been pretty quiet."

With that both of them are quiet in thought as they make their way through out the fair. That was until from a corner of his eyes Kotaro caught the sight of something flash and then his eye widen when curved blade rush to his direction. But Teddy was reacted fast enough to materialize to a sword to which Kotaro use it and knock the sword fly back to the hand of it owner. A Ghost Imagin. Before everyone was able to make out what happen Teddy already become invisible again while Kotaro quickly kick off and gave chase to the Imagin who quickly run away.

As the Ghost Imagin hop across the roof of building, below Kotaro in following in with his personal bike, New Den-bird, as he keep his eyes on the Imagin he quickly step on gas to increase the speed.

Teddy: "Kotaro. Be careful, that Imagins obviously trying to lure you." his voice rang in Kotaro's mind as he notice the Imagin's behaviors.

Kotaro: "Well he got my attention now!" Shout as he twist the bike handle as the engine roar and the bike tear through the street with it fastest speed.

The Ghost Imagin eventually jump of from the building to a corner make by two building next to each other. Kotaro quickly followed it, just as he turn to the same corner he quickly hit the brake, the bike skid and stop right in front of a back of the building that was built to block the corner. Kotaro turn his bike around and intend to continue his pursuit.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Multiple explosions suddenly happen and before he manage to react the building around him were exploded making countless debris and rocks fell right on top of him. Sound of debris impact against the ground was heard and the area around it was shaken for a moment because of the impact. Smoke kick up everywhere while dozen of Imagins step out and despite their expression unchanged one could heard sinister laugh from them as they stare at the spot where Kotaro is only now with the dust cleared a bit there is only debris and rock crush on each other there now. Seeing this one would no doubt believe who had stand there would had been crushed to bits already.

Before they could enjoy their victory however, the debris shook, few pebbles fall of before they realize it. BOOM! Rocks, debris and dirt were blow everywhere. But even then they could clearly see the red visor that shine behind it as it glare at them. Before they could react the dust and smoke were teared apart as MacheTeddy, crackle with energy, rush straight them while spinning horizontally to the ground. The sword easily cleave through right at the abdomen of few Imagins that in it way among them is that Ghost Imagin who lured them. The weapon still keep on with it spin return to the direction where it was throw. Blue armored hand reach out from the smoke and catch the sword easily before he gave a swing that successfully disperse all the dust due to the force from the swing.

Kamen Rider New Den-O stood in Kotaro place and even though they couldn't see it the Imagins known his expression is far from pleasant.

Kotaro (New Den-O): "And I thought guys was too quiet. Turn out you all have your own party, you even bother to invite me. I can't just ignore you guys now since you were so good to me right?" Said but it sound like a growl as he point his sword at them.

Teddy (Macheteddy): "To ambush my partner like that...I will enjoy slicing you guys to piece!" Growled too as he was angry the fact that Nogami almost die if he didn't transform in time. With that a man and with his sword charge at the group of 20 Imagins.

Playing Double Action Strike Form.

4 Molech, 3 Kraken Imagins with the rest as Mole Imagines they charge at New Den-O in return. The first group consist of 5 Mole raise up their claws and simultaneously strike New Den-O who easily swipe away all their attacks with his sword and quickly gave each of them a slash right at their chest. His sword then crackle with energy as he swing it and an energy slash destroy all 5 of them.

He quickly turn around and block multiple shots from Kraken Imagins. With his sword he hold off the shot while charging straight at them. The groups of Kraken cease their fire and roll out of the way as the last minute to evade the sword charge, but New Den-O reacted faster as he kick off and charge at one of the retreating Kraken and shove his sword through the monster abdomen. As the wounded Kraken try to grip on his blade it emitted the energy again making statics shot out from it as the monster exploded. 6 down and 14 to go. New Den-O quickly scan his Pass to his Belt.

New Den-O Belt: "**FULL CHARGE!"** As his legs was covered in energy he jump up and deliver a flying kicks at the group of Mole Imagins and with a big explosions they were all destroyed. This leave only 4 Molech and 2 Kraken. They seem like they want to escape but New Den-O wouldn't have none of that.

Kotaro (New Den-O): "Teddy. Begin the count down. Start with 7." With agreement formed he rush at the left over Imagins with a battle cry.

Teddy (Macheteddy): "**7."**

They all try to stop his charge with gun shot and tongue shot but he deflect all of them easily with his sword.

Teddy (Macheteddy): "**6."**

With an upward swing that pulled the ground with it due to the force he knocked all of the Kraken Imagins back.

Teddy (Macheteddy): "**5."**

He quickly kick back one of the Molech who try to strike him from behind.

Teddy (Macheteddy): "**4."**

As the same time he deliver a 360 slash that caught all of them remain Imagins and knock them back to the same direction as the other. By now they had all regrouped and ready to charge once more.

Teddy (Macheteddy): "**3."**

Once more New Den-O scan his Pass over his Belt.

New Den-O Belt: "**FULL CHARGE!"**

Teddy (Macheteddy): "**2."**

The Imagins charge at him to which he also charge straight at them.

Teddy (Macheteddy): "**1."**

Just when he reach the right distance New Den-O swing his sword horizontally and slashes through all of them. Energy crackle from them as they all froze in their tracks with few grunts can still be heard from them.

Teddy (Macheteddy): "**0."**

With that they all fall down and exploded together making big explosion and when it die down only deep crater the only thing left in their place.

End Song.

Kotaro (New Den-O): "Those guys...they must be Shiro's work again." Muse to himself as he think of the necromancer Rider. But he was cut off his thought as an explosions can be heard and not just one but multiple one at that. "What the!?"

Teddy (Macheteddy): "Kotaro. I detect a lots of Imagins. They are everywhere in the city now!" Warned as New Den-O quickly rush to the direction on his bike.

Flash Back End.

* * *

A troops of Imagins are attacking citizens and the police seem to unable to stop them despite their attacks can hit them unlike Noises.

"Open fire!" As one of them give out the order the cops fire all their guns at the Imagins but the bullet just bounce of them harmlessly while they keep their advance. The barrel of defense set up by the police, all of them with all weapon arsenal they could get try to push back those monsters but in the end it was for naught. Some of the Imagins return fire with their own energy attacks. Multiple explosions that destroy all the police cars to bits with some of the unfortunate officers get caught in the blast. The rest of the force can only look in horror as burned flesh and only bits of bones are left from those that get hit. As they were still shocked at this the other Imagins charge at them, they try to fight back but it was useless. One of the Imagin just shove it hand right through a policemen chest, his bullet vest felt like paper to the monster claws.

Just as the other policemen can only retreat in fear from behind the group of the Imagins they were throw back by something charge through their line.

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "Seiyah!" Roar as he riding his bike with his Medaljalibur engulfed in energy. He easily decapitate all the Imagins in his sight. All the one that surround him fall and exploded as he rode by. He finally skid to a stop just in front of the group of shocked policemen as this armor warrior just take out those monsters by himself while all of them could even hurt one of those monster. "Hurry up and run! I will handle them you guys need to take care of the civilians!" With his reminder they reluctantly nod as they felt they could trust this persona and quickly focus on protect the citizen out of here.

Meanwhile OOO take a glance around all the corpse of those policemen. Despite they knew they were in over their head, for the citizen they bravely stay and hold off against these monsters...only to be killed like this and he was too late...

The Imagins was thinking of attacking OOO when he still looking at those corpses but a sudden force leak out from him quickly make them felt how foolish that was. They suddenly want him to just stare at those corpse like that and ignore them, but his motion of turning his neck shatter their hope and they were greeted with a glare that spelled their death.

Eiji (OOO-Tatoba): "None of you will live and leave this place!" Growled unlike his usual self and for a moment his visor shift from green to purple.

* * *

As another location not too far away both Births also working together.

Date (Proto-Birth): "One minute they all gone in some corner and then they just flush out like fish! These guys sure known how to mess with us!" Commented loudly as he pin down one of the Imagins and shoot it right in the head. The explosions envelop him but he quickly charge out unharmed while punch and kick other Imagins near by skillfully. As he grab a hold of one of them in the legs he swing it around to hit the other Imagins before throwing it to another group that try to surround Birth.

Goto (Birth): "Thanks for that. Although you really should focus more Date-san." Scolded as he quickly fire his gun at the group of downed Imagins and destroy dozen of them. With a nod both of them charge at another group of Imagins.

* * *

The last group is Decade and Kivala.

Playing Journey Through the Decade.

Tsukasa (Decade): "You sure you want to help us? Your friends might need your help." Asked as he slash away few of the Imagins as the same time jump over another Imagin and slash it at the back. While in mid air he change his sword back to a gun and twisted his body as the same time fire at multiple Imagins making them all exploded.

Kanade (Kivala): "Hm. I am holding Kivala's power now so it should be obvious I should help you guys with problem like this right!? Beside I knew Tsubasa's chan and other can protect themselves just fine!" Declared confidently in response as she slash away a group of Imagins herself. She proceed to punch one straight in the face sending it flying back and collides with the other Imagins as they crash to the grounds. Without even looking back she flip herself up to the air and avoid a charge from another Imagins and slash it right at it back before she land back to the ground and gave a roundhouse kick at the other Imagins that try to close in on her. "Oy, Tsukasa-san!" Called out as he didn't even bother to response instead just take out his finisher Card. Seeing this is as good as any replied to her as she grinned. "Yosh. Let's finish this!" Declared as Decade put the card to his Belt.

Decadedriver: "**FINAL ATTACK RIDE D-D-D-DECADE!" **As nice hologram of his cards appear Kivala also held her sword point at the group of Imagins with her wings of light materialize. With out a signal both of them attack at the same time with Decade charge through the cards with his glow in red energy blade as he execute Dimension Slash while Kivala fly straight at the Imagins group with her sword also glow in energy but different from Natsumi she twist her body in drill like fashion during the attack making the damage increase.

End Song.

BOOM! BOOM! Two large explosions was the signal to show that the battle is over. As out from the explosions unharmed are Decade and Kivala with the former run his hand through his sword just like his habit after the fight.

* * *

Sadly it seem things didn't go that well for the other side. As they all return to the 2nd Division they found out for some reason Hibiki had gone berserk again.

Date: "I see...So this Gungnir's fragment is in her heart right now and there is a chance that it could completely devour the girl..." Mused with a frown as he look at the test result while the other also deep in thought about it. Kotaro, Teddy and Goto quietly listen in the side with Tsukasa lean against the wall, Yukine is still in rest while Tsubasa is also here, her expression seem frustrated as she probably thought she wasn't much help for Hibiki while Kanade put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Eiji expression also seem stress and worried while Genjuro have that stern expression but he also had a frown.

Kanade: "So the Gungnir fragment is killing Hibiki-chan huh..." Muttered sadly she thought because of her something like this happen.

Eiji: "Kanade-san don't worry. Is not like you could help it." Said surprised her as if he can read her mind, is not that hard since her expression just said it all. She gave him a grateful smile albeit a bit sad. "Anyway. In Hibiki-chan's case like this...is there anyway we can stop the process or eliminate it completely?"

Genjuro: "(Sigh)...Well if she stop using it there is a chance it will be stop. Unfortunately we haven't develop nor do we known any method that could safely dispose the fragment." Said with a tired tone as one could guess he also had gone through lots of possibility to save the girl. "And just when we have a crisis on our head..."

Kotaro: "The falling of the moon huh...It seem like in any world the threat is still there sometimes." Said as he couldn't believe there is a day when he heard the Moon will fall from the sky. Just another day as a Rider he guess.

Meanwhile Eiji himself unconsciously clench his hand...if it come down to it maybe it will work...if what he think is right he could destroy the fragment. Hibiki might be hate him for doing this but is fine. As long as she can still live to hate him then it was good enough. As the other still discuss about what they learn they didn't notice but Kanade manage to catch a glimpse of Eiji's eyes turn purple as the same time she felt something very dangerous when she look at it. She narrow her eyes as it gone for a second. It seem there is some question she need to ask him later but for now she also listen to the conversation on how to dealt with the Moon.

* * *

As Dr. Ver run frantically one couldn't see that smirk on his face anymore. It was now replace with fear and shock, it was understandable as he had just face a true monster. That girl's berserk state manage to destroy the Nephilim like it was nothing, sh-no that thing ripped off the heart of a Nephilim like a tiger to its prey. It was suppose to be his hope! His way to become a great hero of the new world! Yet that bitch...! But he couldn't face her, he might as well commit suicide if he attempt to, so now with battered clothes and ragged breath he continue to run. But he suddenly trip and fall down to the ground. As he struggle to get himself up he heard a footstep. He was almost afraid when he look up despite the position he in make the sun right behind that person's head but he was able to make out who it was easily, someone who he met once, and on that person hand being toss up and down it...

Dr. Ver: "T...the Core of Nephilim...You...what are you trying to do with it!? Give it back to me! Only a hero like me can handle it!" Yelled out frantically despite he knew this person could kill him.

"Well I could...but I want to make an offer..." Said as he didn't even let Ver speak before he continue. "It simple really you seem to have trouble to dealt with those girls...and they or t least what they had perk my interest. So tell me..." Said as he stop tossing the Core and held it right in front of the doctor face. "How would you like to have a Passing by Thief apply to be your temporarily member? What was it again...ah right. Fine organization." Said one smirking Kaito Daiki as Ver can only look on with shock but he can tell...this is an opportunity...despite it being dangerous but chance always accompany by dangerous right?

* * *

Across another dimension right now in a certain world where a kid who is /teacher/magician that teaching class full of girls. Behind him two of his friends who carrying a stack of paper with him. Suddenly one of them sneezed making the paper fly all over the place.

"What are you doing again?" Complain the other while the kid trying to run around frantically to collects all the flying paper.

"My bad. My bad...Just can't help but felt like someone who isn't around here talking about me..." Said sheepishly as he scratch his head.

* * *

Next Time:

Broken Spear! Unseen Nothingness! And (un)?likely Alliance!

* * *

Blaze: "Well that's it! Another chapters done. Thank you cast of Symphogear and Kamen Riders. Wl you guys could go back to your series for rest now." As most of them leave with goodbye after a long day work only Eiji remain looking curiously. "Eh what's wrong?"

Eiji: "You forgot to include some details for the next chap like you usually do."

Blaze: "Eh? Oh that? Ahahaha...Don't worry for compensation I put in something else. For the last part the reader should guess already which characters I'm talking about right? Well that's it. Good night everyone."


End file.
